


An oath of Truth

by SeraNeko_chan



Series: AOoT [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, The Dumblores have Creature Inheritance, Therapy, Triwizard Tournament, Unexpected pairings, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraNeko_chan/pseuds/SeraNeko_chan
Summary: Harry reacts differently when his name comes out of the goblet of fire, thanks to a little book and all-seeing eyes. If one event changes, how will the rest of the story evolve?





	1. Keeping silent no more

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is my way to pay tribute to the wonderful series I literally grew up with. I know I won't be able to completely evade all cliches and pitfalls there exist. I don't intent to in some cases. I can only hope that I may add an enjoyable story to the wealth that already exists.
> 
> I don't accept flames or people who try to criticize me without being able to form a decent sentence themselves. English is not my first language and I'm a science student at college, so I might make mistakes that my beta overlooks. Point them out POLITELY, it will do wonders for my inclination to follow your corrections. Constructive criticism is always welcome of course, it stimulates me to write far more than 'love it, please update' does.
> 
> In that spirit, enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Beta: SoraKairiRikuNamine

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The table clad in yellow and black exploded in cheers; finally Hufflepuff would get the recognition it so deserved. When the tumult died down at last, Dumbledore started speaking again. "Excellent! As we have our three champions, the Triwizard Tournament can now officially begin. I'm sure that every student present will support his or her champion the best they can. Such a contribution might make …" He stopped speaking and all looked in surprise at the goblet, flaring up red one more time. A long flame shot out, deposing a fourth piece of paper in Dumbledore's hand. He stared at the name on it, for what seemed like ages, before he cleared his throat. "Harry Potter."

Harry began to panic; this was supposed to be the one year he wouldn't be able to get into trouble, not matter what. And yet here he was, indicated as the fourth champion in a dangerous tournament well beyond his knowledge and power. Again he was facing to become a social outcast, the Hufflepuffs would never forgive him for what they would perceive as stealing their chance to shine. His word wouldn't be enough to convince them, or anyone else, otherwise. Then he remembered the little book that had found its way into his bag one day. His word wouldn't be believed, this on the other hand…

Standing up he faced the whole Great Hall, allowing his desperation and fear to be visible on his face. "I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic that I did not put my name in the goblet of fire, nor did I engage any magical being in anyway to do so for me. So mote it be." Raising his wand, he cast one of the first spells he had learned back in first year and the light that lit up the tip of his wand shone brightly. He had not lost his magic; his oath was the absolute truth.

"Well if you would just go through the door, Harry, we can discuss this further." He complied with Dumbledore's words, still shocked to his very core and incredibly afraid of what might happen in the next few months. He had avoided becoming a social outcast in the nick of time, saving his life would not be as easy.

* * *

The room he found himself in was rather small, but lined to the brink with portraits and had a fire going on the opposite end of the room. The three real champions, in Harry's humble opinion, were seated around the fire. Fleur Delacour noticed him first. "What iz it? Do zey want us in ze 'All?"

Harry didn't answer, couldn't find the power to, as the reality of it all crashed down on him. He stumbled towards an empty chair, nearly falling into it and buried his hands in his messy hair. "My name came out of the cup, but I didn't put it in and I swore this upon my magic! I won't survive this competition, there is so much magic I still have to learn!"

Maybe he was overplaying his panic a little, he had faced a lot challenges well beyond his years without dying after all. But he felt that having the support of these three grown-up students would protect him from the awful backlash that was sure to follow. It was an even year after all; which meant deadly situations and being shunned by half the school. His oath wouldn't protect him from people, who only believed the worst about him, nor would it keep him out of this dangerous tournament; nothing ever did! Looking up at the other three he noticed that his ploy had worked. Fleur looked decidedly ill at the thought of an innocent child being forced to take on tasks so far beyond his capabilities. Viktor and Cedric however looked murderous, which was a good thing as long as it was on behalf of him. This line of thought was cut short by the entrance of a large group: Professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Fleur addressed her headmistress at once, while taking a stand behind Harry's chair. "Madame Maxime, iz thiz innozent little boy to compete az well?" The other champions had followed the beautiful girl's example and together they formed a formidable sight. Harry was just grateful that they had decided to stand up for him; all support was welcome right now. He didn't see true concern on Professor Dumbledore's face and Professor McGonagall was frowning.

Madame Maxime on the other hand drew herself up to her full height of 11'6. "You can not be serious in wanting thiz little one to continue to ztay in the Tournament, Dumbly-dorr."

Professor Karkaroff butted in, his countenance steely and frigid. "No one ever said anything about two champions for one school. I insist on resubmitting my students names until every school had two champions."

Madame Maxime glared at him. "Zhat iz not the point 'ere, Karkaroff. Mr Potter, waz it not, iz underage and 'az zworn 'e 'az nothing to do with thiz. Zertainly 'e should not be forzed to remain in the Tournament! Are children not preciouz to you Britiz?"

Mr Crouch interrupted what was sure to become a full-blown fight between the foreign heads. "I'm afraid that the goblet of fire makes a unbreakable contract with the champion whose name it spits out. Failing to compete in the three tasks will result in the loss of magic. Nor can new names be added until the Tournament is over and the goblet is satisfied, for it will not light again till a winner had been declared."

"The question is who wanted Potter dead so much they hoodwinked an ancient magical artefact into believing Potter was a champion?" Professor Moody had arrived, rather silently for a man with a wooden leg.

"Surely the boy just did it himself for a shot at fame."

"Have you forgotten Potter's oath so quickly, Karkaroff? It's impossible to lie to magic, so he had nothing to do with this whole disaster. He is very much the victim in it." Harry gave a start at Professor Snape's silky tones. Of all the people who could have come to his defence, he had never imagined Professor Snape to be one of them. Then again he had never thought anything positive about his Potion's professor either.

Cutting everyone's protests short, he addressed Harry directly. "Potter, come with me. I'll escort you to your common room, now that it has become clear you'll not escape your untimely death despite your innocence in the matter."

"Professor Snape, some delicacy in this matter, please!"

"When someone entered Potter into a Tournament he's expected to die in, Professor McGonagall? Better prepare him for the reality of it all; he might even survive the first task in that case. Come Potter!"

"Yes Professor." It was all Harry could do to hide his curiosity and display only tiredness and weariness. This was a very interesting turn of events. Why, he believed he had heard a note of distress in his professor's voice!

* * *

Following his (former?) most hated professor, he soon realized that they were entering the dungeons, not going up to the tower of Gryffindor. He kept his silence however, sure his questions wouldn't be well received and used the brain he kept hidden most of the time. He knew the Slytherins were housed somewhere in the dungeons as were the Potions' classroom and most likely Professor Snape's personal rooms. Evidently there was something the professor wanted to discuss with him in private.

Harry was proved right when they stopped in front of a portrait, which depicted a field full of flowers and Professor Snape gave the password. "Dunderheads are not allowed here." The room they stepped into was not exactly cosy, but had a warm and peaceful atmosphere. A magnificent fireplace dominated one wall and in front of it was a rug in soft tones. A sofa with some kind of table on one of the arms sat close to the burning fire. Harry arrived to the conclusion that Professor Snape probably grades their essays there. Another sofa faced the first; this one not as worn or comfy looking as the other, evidently the guest chair. The walls were mostly bare, except for a large bookcase and a closed cabinet.

Professor Snape motioned him to sit down; he himself walked to the cabinet and poured a glass with some sort of alcohol. When he sat down opposite Harry he stared at him for several minutes, as if it was the first time he had a proper look at him. Harry tried his best not to fidget as the silence wore on and found his mind wandering to the reason he was here; in what was clearly Professor Snape's sanctuary from the students he loathed.

At last Professor Snape spoke, but what he said did nothing to alleviate Harry's growing confusion. "You probably aren't aware of this, Potter, but I was friends with your mother once up a time. When she died I swore an Unbreakable Vow to protect you. Do you know what that means? Good. When you arrived at Hogwarts, I resolved myself to my duty, and let me tell you that you haven't made things easy for me. You have tumbled from one deadly situation to another since arriving here, it seems. My hatred for you stems from your father actions. He bullied me, badly, together with his friends, throughout my entire time at Hogwarts. My only wrongdoings at the time we first met were poorness and being close to the girl he wanted on first sight. In fifth year he humiliated me so much I lashed out to Lily and lost her friendship forever. When you arrived looking like a carbon copy of your father, I couldn't help myself but project him onto you. It was incredibly unfair towards you and I recognize that now. You have my apologies for my treatment of you."

Harry had felt his eyes growing wider during Professor Snape's speech. It explained a good deal, but it was so mindboggling! He did feel for his professor, it must have been very difficult to him. "I own you an apology, professor, on behalf of my late father. I hate bullies and what he did to you was disgraceful and wicked. I know that it might be hard for you, but could perhaps tell me about my mother? I know hardly anything of them and well…"

"Surely the people who have raised you told you everything you wanted to know?" Professor Snape asked incredulous. 

"The Dursleys loath me with a passion. Aunt Petunia would never tell me about my parents. Heck, she lied to me and said they were drunks!" Harry shouted, before shrinking on himself in fear of punishment.

Professor Snape paled and became red at the same time, creating a rather interesting complexion. He shook and Harry felt the magic in the room growing thicker. "Petunia?! Albus put you with Petunia?! That shrew shouldn't be allowed to care for an ordinary child, let alone a magical one. Lie down Potter. If Petunia has had her claws in you for over a decade, I must see what kind of damage she has managed to do to your body. Don't worry child, as a Potions Master I had to take the course for Mediwizards as well, so I'm fully qualified to do a full check-up on you."

A swish of the professor's wand and Harry sofa elongated so he could lie down on it. Professor Snape began to murmur spells and soon a parchment began to unroll. When Professor Snape finally stopped it must have been as long as he was. Furrowing his brows he began to read, his magic rising as he first checked Potter's general condition; very poor, no shots, malnutrition and weak bones, but thankfully not ill at the moment. The rest of the scroll contained every injury Potter had ever managed to sustain. Most broken bones had never been set correctly, some damage to his internal organs that could be his death every time he stepped on a broom and a bloody Basilisk bite! It was a wonder the boy was even alive. Pinching his nose and raising his occlumency shields, he tried to keep calm so he wouldn't frighten Lily's legacy. To think no one had ever noticed this, it wouldn't do at all. Clearly he would need to take action, however much he hated the necessary steps.

"Po… Harry I want you to tell me about your life until now, starting from your earliest memory. Leave nothing out, however shameful it may feel to you. I need to know." The professor looked so imploringly at him that Harry could feel his hope for a better life grow.

And thus Harry started to talk. He spoke about the neglect of the Dursleys; the little food, the cupboard that had been his room until recently, the ridiculous amount of chores he had to do, the unfair punishments and Dudley's bullying. He recounted every adventure that he had stumbled into at Hogwarts: the stone, Quirrelmort, the spiders, the basilisk, the Voldemort in the diary, aunt Marge, Ron's rat that had turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, the death eaters at the Quidditch World cup, his dream of Voldemort killing a muggle. The night had progressed far when his tale finally came to a stop.

Dead on his feet, Harry looked at his professor who had listened to him respectfully, not once interrupting, and asking sensible questions at the right time. It felt rather good to speak about it to someone, he felt lighter already. So light he felt like he was flying. Giving in to his tiredness, he was asleep before his head came to a rest on Professor Snape's chest. With ease, he was carried into the bedroom and tucked under the covers, after being stripped of shoes, robe and tie.

* * *

Taking a pepper-up potion, Snape kneeled in front of his fire and began making calls to the goblins, a friend who worked as solicitor and a contact by the MCP, magical child protection. They helped him with the required paperwork and he was assured that it would be filed thus, that no one would be able to interfere until everything was set in stone. He needed to establish himself as Harry's legal guardian before lunch next morning. There was no way he would be able to keep Harry out of trouble otherwise. Thank Merlin that tomorrow was a Sunday; neither of them would be missed until after lunch at the earliest.

When he looked back on Harry's reactions throughout that evening, in a effort create a semblance of order in his mind, he noticed to slytherin tactics that had been employed, too often to be a coincidence, but so subtle it was near indiscernible, except to a true fellow Slytherin. He put this and the oath the boy had somewhat foolishly made on a list of things they would need to discuss. Almost absentmindedly he also put hair lengthening, eye correction and a further discussion of the medical scan on it as well. Severus was suddenly very grateful that his sixth years had brewed a successful batch this time around; the potions would be essential in correcting the widespread damage done to Harry's body.

 


	2. Changing tack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I started this chapter almost a year ago on ff.net and I didn't really change them since, you can clearly follow my growth as a writer. My apologies is things feel stilted or off, but I just don't feel inclined to completely rewrite the first 10 chapters or so.

 When Harry woke up, decidedly well rested despite the events of the previous night, he found himself in a room he didn't recognize. The poster bed had silky, dark coloured sheets and the room was dominated by earthly tones and lots of wood. A large wardrobe stood in one corner and there were two wooden, possibly oak, doors. As he crawled out of the bed, it was big enough to fit four, he noticed his robe and tie on a chair. His shoes had been placed next to it. The first door he opened led to the bathroom, where he relieved himself and had a quick wash. The other door opened into the living room where he and Professor Snape had had their talk yesterday. The professor was sitting in his chair with a mountain of scrolls before him, though Harry was sure they weren't essays as the ink that was being used wasn't red.

"Good morning, professor. I'm sorry for stealing your bed."

"Nonsense Mr Potter, I've been up all night anyways so it was no hardship. I'll call for breakfast and then we will discuss your situation." He called out "Mimsy, breakfast please" and a house elf appeared with breakfast for two. Seeing Harry's inquisitive glance he explained. "Mimsy is the house elf I have been assigned when I became part of the staff. I know of your friend's pursuit to free all house elves and I must say that for once she has missed a lot of facts in her search. House elves thrive on the magic of their masters once they have entered their service. Without a master they slowly die. There certainly are those who abuse their elves horribly, but the same could be said for children, don't you think?"

Harry nodded, the spoon he was using for his porridge still in his mouth. That was a very sensible explanation and he couldn't help but wonder why no one else had bothered to inform Hermione of this. The house elf, Mimsy, had provided toast, bacon and eggs, porridge and a bowl with fruit. As Harry was still recovering from the malnourishment that summer, he left the bacon and eggs, finding them too heavy for breakfast. Professor Snape subsequently set 3 potions next to his plate. "These are for strengthening your bones, repairing your internal organs and replenish the essentials you are still missing. All of them are necessary to correct the damage done by the malnutrition you have suffered so long."

Harry looked distraught; he hadn't thought his condition was that bad. "Sir, will you please go into detail with me about the scan you did yesterday and the repercussions of it?"

"Certainly Mr Po… Harry, but there is another important change we will need to discuss first, is that all right with you? Do drink your potions first, they are too important for your recovery." After downing the potions (Yuck, couldn't they be better tasting?) and clearing the plates away, they made themselves comfortable for what promised to become a lengthy discussion.

"After I put you to bed yesterday, I began the necessary procedure for adoption. Your situation is unbearable and I could not in good conscious let it go on any longer. There are of course a lot of intricacies when it comes to adopting an heir of another House. Please wait a bit longer with your questions. The Ancient and most Noble House of Prince stands on equal footing with the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter however. As the only offspring left, I have been eligible to take up the mantle of Lord Prince for quite some time. Because of reasons of my own I have not done so, until yesterday evening that is. By adopting you I will make you my son and heir and you will have the protection of two Houses. If you want to I can become regent of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter, or you can choose someone else."

"Why would you want me, the son of your bully, to become your own?"

Severus looked warmly at the bewildered child before him. "I will not deny that having Lily's child as my own is a bonus, but I see part of myself in you. Bullied, few friends, neglected. I've been through all of that myself, for my father, a muggle, wasn't a good or even kind man. I cannot abide child abuse and I can't think of any other acceptable candidates. I don't hate you any longer, you roused my interest yesterday and I believe that some basic instruction, which you never had, will go a long way in your studies. But the most important part is that I want you to be able to have a proper childhood. You have more than earned with everything you've had to go through."

Harry felt himself tearing up. For the first time in his life someone, an adult, wanted him for who he was. Not because of the boy-who-lived thing or because he was a friend of their child or because they had known his parents. Unable to restrain himself, he hugged the man that wanted _him_ , just Harry, and promised to protect him. If his professor was surprised at his forwardness, he didn't show it. He merely closed his arms around him, somewhat awkwardly, and patted his back.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes or so, before Harry extracted himself, embarrassed at his boldness. Professor Snape kindly ignored his redness and coughed. "We still have a lot to go over before lunch when we will both be missed. I suggest we fill in the paperwork, go over some rules and then tackle your scan." Harry nodded and he was given a couple of scrolls. Professor Snape explained they needed to file everything in triplicate: one copy for the Department of the MCP, one for the goblins and one for their solicitor. This way no one would be able to contest the adoption. Harry would not be formally acknowledged as heir until his fifteenth birthday, a relief really. It meant he would have nearly a year to become accustomed to his new position in life.

The matter of the adoption resolved, they smoothly arrived at the next topic. Professor Snape gave Harry permission to call him Severus in private and told him he would have to follow a set of rules. Punishment would never be as sever as the Dursleys had carried out, and the offence would be explained. At most it would be an essay or a loss of Hogwarts' privileges. Severus told Harry he would prefer it if Harry didn't stray from his bedroom at night; who knew what could happen to him.

Harry would be expected to have finished his homework to an acceptable degree on time. Failing marks would lead to a loss of privileges like Hogsmeade and flying. At this Harry interjected that he kept his marks so low, because the Dursleys had punished him in primary for outshining Dudley and that he didn't want to lose his friends because of it. He confided that he had secretly studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as he found it far more interesting than Divination and the way Hagrid gave Care of Magical Creations. Severus added a note to his list to speak with Professor Babbling and Professor Vector to test his son so he could drop the useless electives.

It was made clear that Severus expected Harry to be on his best behaviour at all times when in public and that the school rules were to be respected as well as his personal rules. He also impressed on Harry that if he felt he was in over his head, he needed to come to Severus. It was not Harry's duty to solve dangerous occurrences; he needed to make himself scarce and make sure he stayed in one piece. Harry quickly agreed to this. He might be a Gryffindor, but his Slytherin side was just as big when it came to self-preservation.

Harry was shown a room that would be his from now on, should he want to escape from the Gryffindor tower. It was smaller than the other bedroom, but very cosy and Harry liked it already. The tower was too busy and loud sometimes, not really a proper environment for studying. All in all he found his new state in life very agreeable. He had no doubt that he and Severus would clash from time to time, but he felt safe in the knowledge that the other man would not abandon him, because of a disagreement.

At last they were ready to begin with Harry's health. He would need to continue his potions regime for at least three months; afterwards Severus would do a new check-up to determine his state of health. A lot of bones would have to be broken and set correctly, something Severus would like to do soon. He explained to Harry that every time he went flying he was in danger of rupturing his organs and breaking his bones. Therefore all flying activities would be temporarily suspended. Luckily there was no Quidditch or Harry's popularity would take a dive in Gryffindor. For Harry's eyes he recommended an eye-correcting potion, which Harry gladly accepted. A hair-lengthening potion was suggested to tame Harry's bird nest. He was more sceptical to this, but Severus assured him that long hair was a tradition with male heirs and proficient duellers.

Having discussed all urgent points with still an hour to lunch, Severus began to question Harry about his oath of last night. "I found a little book in my bag some days ago. It turned about to be about magical oaths and vows. When I was faced with another year of shunning by most of the school, I didn't allow myself to hesitate. The book explained that while wording is important, the intent behind them is what powers the oath. The wording is both a way to direct your intent and convey it to the listener."

"Very perceptive of you Harry. Very slytherin as well, the way you drew your panic and desperation to the surface."

Harry blushed at being found out. "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first, said I would be great there. I knew that would never be accepted though and pushed for Gryffindor. Besides, what is more cunning than a snake in lion's clothes?" Severus chuckled; Harry was as insightful as Lily had been.

* * *

When Harry hadn't come back to the tower after dinner, Hermione had begun to panic. Now as lunch began, even Ron couldn't help but worry at his best friend's disappearance. Harry hadn't slept in the tower, nor had he been present for breakfast. Ron frowned to himself; he was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he had been very jealous of Harry when his name came out of the cup. Harry's oath and despair had put everything back in perspective. Of course his friend wanted no part in a deadly tournament that he wasn't ready for. Why only a day before, Harry had told him he was glad this year would be a peaceful one. Steeling his resolve Ron promised himself that he would support Harry every step of the way from now on and that he would make sure that his envy didn't rear its head again.

Hearing Hermione gasp, he looked up from his plate and saw his friend standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. Only he looked so different! His hair, untameable on a good day, was longer, reaching a little past his shoulder blades in large waves. Gone were the round glasses that obscured his green eyes, exposing them to the world so they could be admired. Ron shook his head, embarrassed at the prose he used to describe Harry in his head. Sure Harry always had been a delicate beauty, that didn't mean Ron desired him that way! He liked girls very much, but he didn't doubt that Harry would be able to make the straightest man lust after him.

While most of the boys in their year had started to become manlier, hitting their growth spurts and such, Harry still was very short and even feminine in appearance. It was a regular topic to tease him with in the dorms and though Harry usually had a calm countenance, he was quite sensitive about his looks. Whoever had convinced Harry to go through with this deserved both kudos for managing it and a good questioning as to their intentions. Huh, from the looks around him it seemed he would have to play the overprotective brother rather sooner then expected and with a different person as well.

Standing up Ron walked up to Harry with an easy smile on his face, which seemed to be a huge relieve to him. Draping an arm over his shoulders, Ron threw a deadly glare through the Hall, making most people turn back to their plates and conversations. Thankfully Hermione had been so astute as too place them on one end of the table, slightly away from the rest of their House. This way they would be able to talk without being disturbed.

As he and Harry arrived at their places, Hermione jumped up and drew Harry into a hug, before seating them and filling Harry's plate. At once 3 potions appeared next to it. Harry flushed at their inquisitive glance. "I'm on a potions regime to, you know… The Dursleys…" He trailed of, embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry I hadn't realized that they had done such lasting damage! But of course I should have, looking like a first year does make it obvious." Ron had realized after that fateful summer when they had rescued Harry. He wasn't that thick. He glowered, while Harry looked down, still very much uncomfortable with admitting the abuse he had suffered. "You don't think… Professor Dumbledore couldn't have known, could he?"

"Professor Snape said that he didn't most likely. Something about old coots and a blind believe in family."

Ron looked up sharply and Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry just grinned sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "Professor Snape asked me to come with him yesterday, after… He asked me after all our adventures and my time before Hogwarts. Hearing about the Dursleys he did a medical scan, hence the potions. When I fell asleep he put me to bed, that's why I never came back yesterday. I'm sorry for worrying you. Anyway, this morning he told me that this situation couldn't go on any longer and he offered to adopt me." He chuckled nervously at their incredulous looks. "I know, it's very odd for him, who has been so mean to us, to be the first to actually understand. But he has explained his reasoning to me and I'll enlighten you further in private. He did give me some rules I'll have to follow, but they are very reasonable and so are the punishments for breaking them. He even gave me a room in his personal quarters!"

In the face of Harry's palpable joy and gratefulness, Ron and Hermione couldn't but be happy for the fortune that had befallen him. He deserved an adult that would look out for him and support him unconditionally. Ron was slightly more sceptic than Hermione, with her absurd respect for authority figures, but willing to give Snape the benefit of doubt. He did hope that Snape knew what he was doing, because where Harry went, Ron and Hermione were sure to follow. "Was it professor Snape who instigated your change in appearance?"

"Yes I wasn't to sure about the hair at first, but apparently it's a common practice and it did tame it at last. Besides it helps my image of the innocent child who was put into a dangerous tournament against his will."

* * *

Having finished eating they left the Great Hall, somehow arriving at the doors at the same time as Malfoy, who was accompanied by Parkinson and Zabini. "Wow, Potter preparing to go through life as a girl, from now on? I truly didn't expect you to be able to become more feminine. Why, you even surpass Granger, although on second though, that isn't very difficult." Harry was ready to blow his fuse and Ron became red in his face from anger. Why couldn't Malfoy keep his lousy comments to himself for one day? Hermione was rather amused; really this was such a crude attempt at pulling Harry's pigtails. Perhaps she might help him out a bit, just for fun. If he wanted Harry for real, he would have to prove himself though.

"Really Malfoy, I'm surprised you have noticed Harry's beauty. Are you certain you hate him as much as you like to profess? I'm beginning to get convinced you have a little crush on him."

Malfoy backed away, his pale skin easily showing the blush that appeared."As if, Granger!" He hurried away into the dungeons. Hmm she had obviously hit him where it hurt. Finally she would be able to do some matchmaking! Harry deserved happiness and he and Malfoy would make such a striking couple. Malfoy had grown rather tall and he was developing a lot of muscles thanks to Quidditch and general flying. Hermione's inner fan girl was bouncing around in her excitement; at least until her inner bookworm slammed her down for making to much noise.

Still embarrassed over the whole episode, Harry led them down to professor Snape's quarters. "I'm going to have a lot of bones broken and regrown and I would prefer having you guys with me for this. Besides I want to show you my room and I know you want to question Se… Professor Snape." They nodded in agreement, Ron snickering at the rather fitting password. The comfortable of the rooms surprised them and they hugged Harry to express their happiness for him.


	3. A firm staunch

Seeing most of the bones in Harry right arm and hand get broken at the same time wasn't a pleasant experience for Ron and Hermione. Harry had cringed at the odd feeling, though the pain potion had worked excellently. Right now he was asleep in his new room while the Skele-Gro did its work. Unable to leave their friend alone, Hermione had dragged up every ounce of gryffindor courage she possessed and had asked professor Snape if they could stay. Surprisingly he had agreed and had summoned his house elf with tea and cakes. Naturally Hermione had been furious about this until the professor had set her facts straight.

After being put into place so gently by her most severe professor she had been rather embarrassed, but then her natural curiosity had swiftly taken over. She fired a rapid stream of questions about the adoption, how it had come to be, what the consequences would be, whether there was any chance of pulling Harry out of the tournament and so on. Professor Snape endured this with patience akin to gods, not wanting to scare off his new ward's friends. When Hermione finally stopped to take a short breath, Ron reminded her to allow the professor some time to react, which cued another round of blushing.

Snape gave an affable nod to the redhead and started his account of recent events. He told them about his interactions with Harry's parents, though not in great depth, as it was still a bit of a raw wound. He explained about the Houses, which were the nobility of the wizarding world. At Hermione's interest he recommended a few titles to satisfy her bottomless thirst for knowledge and to get on with his story quickly. He also explained that the wills of the Potters had been destroyed in the war and as such anyone related by blood to Harry and with his willing consent, could adopt him. Thanks to the inbreeding in pureblood families, nearly all were connected to each other in some way. Being the heir of a significant House made it more difficult for lower families though. As for Sirius Black, he was still a wanted man, even if he was the heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black, and thus unsuited for adopting Harry.

He warned them that Harry's condition was still delicate and asked that they keep him from flying and preferably out of trouble. Due to the malnutrition he would never grow to his intended height and would stay small and feminine looking. This last part was also because of the bearer-gen he carried. Met with open mouths and confusion, Snape sighed. "Magic makes a lot of things possible, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. Our community had always been small, resulting in men able to carry children. Their bodies are modified to this purpose with a womb connected to the intestinal tract and a cycle. Don't ask the specifics of it, I chose to ignore those in my own search for knowledge. Because of this and potions to the same end, same sex couples are as common here as _traditional_ marriages. Marrying a natural bearer is very coveted as not many males have the magic to keep the baby for the full nine months."

"Oh how wonderful! Harry has confided in me that he would love having a big family because of … you know. But he isn't attracted to girls yet, and if his immunity for the champion of Beauxbatons is any indication, he will never do so."

"What does Fleur have to do with Harry liking birds?"

"Actually a lot, Ron. She is part Veela, a magical creature that can charm any male as long as they are attracted to the Veela's gender."

"Oh, in that case it's okay." He felt defensive at the incredulous looks thrown his way. "Just because I'm a bit dense sometimes, doesn't mean that I don't know my best mate. Harry doesn't like to talk about birds like the rest of the boys and he often looks uncomfortable when he walks in on one of us changing. It wasn't _that_ difficult to work out."

"It seems that I have underestimated your perceptiveness Mr Weasley. Perhaps you will show the same in my next potions' class?" Ron felt his cheeks heat up at the raised eyebrow.

* * *

Big, near luminous eyes looked up at the ceiling, searching. They contemplated the happenings of the last few weeks. All in all it had turned out better then they could have hoped for. Already the wheels of time were turning, changing the fate and destiny of the world. To think that one little book could cause all of this. Although that wasn't exactly true, was it? It had started much earlier than the book. Ultimately it all came down to the kindness of one boy, and his courage in the face of adversity. They had only ensured loyalty and belief for the boy, but perhaps that was enough. He did not have the gift of sight, nonetheless he had something better. He was blessed with the skill to come out on top despite all the odds being against him.

The being, a human perhaps, sighed deeply. Perhaps he would turn his eyes to them as well and end their suffering at the hands of those who should protect. The future was a funny thing, constantly changing at the slightest actions. This however was bigger; this had caused a complete turnabout. Nothing the meddling coot could do would get it back on its original track. There would still be suffering, but no more unnecessary deaths or innocent lives destroyed for the greater good. Humph, the greater good of whom, exactly? Punishing the innocent so bad people could have a chance at redemption? A chance they would never take or appreciate? Some people were too naïve and silly for their own good. If you've broken the rules, you should get your just punishment and learn from it.

A bell sounded six times. Was it time for dinner already? They had hoped for some respite of the real world a bit longer. No sound was made as they left their hiding place in an abandoned room in the tower. No evidence remained of them and their wistful musings. It was probably for the best; to preserve this last hideout from hostile invasion.

* * *

Having regrown his bones, Harry insisted on taking in the Great Hall. He reasoned that he'd better get used to the stares and whispers as quickly as possible and that they would all be missed otherwise. Finding no fault in this, Severus allowed it. He would have preferred to keep Harry in his quarters to let him heal some more, but respected his son's wishes. Ron and Hermione knew the stares weren't because of the Triwizard Tournament, but caused by his new, rather stunning looks. They wisely kept their mouths shut about it, as they knew Harry wouldn't want to believe it.

They arrived rather early and took their place at the end of the table nearest the head table. Not a minute later Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived simultaneously. Their champions, spotting Harry, left the groups and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry had been sitting with Hermione on one side and Ron across Hermione. Fleur took his other side and Victor sat down next to Ron, who did a very nice impression of a tomato for two very different reasons.

"I muzt zay that your new lookz are an improvent, 'Arry. I may uze your firzt name, non?"

"Yes of course, you too Victor. Thank you for the compliment."

"How have you been, Harry. Ve didn't see you this morning, only late at lunch."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Ve have time. Ve might have to vait for the other champion." As if called by magic, Cedric stepped through the doors and Victor used his length to beckon him over. It took some time to disentangle himself from the group that had surrounded him, but at last he arrived at the table and took a seat next to Victor.

"Hey Harry, glad to see you in one piece."

"Thanks Cedric. Victor has asked me to enlighten them on the events of last night when professor Snape escorted me away from the Great Hall." All took an attentive position and Fleur gestured to speak on.

"Professor Snape told me he had promised my mother to protect me. By chance he recognized the name of my aunt and insisted he may preform a medical exam, just to be sure. My aunt and uncle, they didn't like me much...Some things need to be corrected. Professor Snape then proceeded to adopt me as such a situation was unacceptable to him. This happened this morning, so we missed lunch. He also set me on a potions regime and will inquire about a possibility to change courses."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes Hermione. I've been using your books to keep up with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I'll probably have to take a placement test though." Ignoring Hermione's near hyperventilation, he looked over to Ron.

"I don't mind mate, though I prefer not to change myself. Someone has to keep Hermione in check and I think you'll do so admirably.

"'E wazn't able to get you out of the Tournament? Az a guardian 'e 'az more influenze."

Harry shook his head. "Apparently the contract made by the goblet is absolute. Look, it has left his mark as proof. And indeed just below his right ear was the stylized version of the goblet spewing fire. The other champions showed their own: Fleur on her right hip, Victor on his left shoulder and Cedric on his left wrist.

"In this case, I suppose there is no option, but to work together so none of us lose our lives prematurely." Cedric formulated the three champions's thoughts.

"But…this is your chance at glory. You shouldn't throw it away because of me!"

Harry was horrified that these three, strangers really, would go to such lengths merely because someone had entered him into the Tournament. His slytherin side appreciated it dearly, but the abused, neglected part of him feared the consequences. What if they came to hate him for throwing away this chance and began to blame him? Better to be safe and allow them to compete normally he reasoned to himself.

"That iz a very good idea. Bezidez I cannot even remember the last champion, zo much for glory. I prefer to make sure that you, petit, aren't 'armed."

"You hav not chosen for this, vhy accept the punishment? Ve vill need a room to meet, to study in peace." All ate a few bites while scouring their brain for a suitable place. When none came to mind, except the Chamber of Secrets but Harry was wise enough not to mention it, they agreed to think about it for a few days and see then. They also decided to write down their strengths and weaknesses, so they could work on those and divide the work of Harry's tutoring. Hermione would make a detailed account of everything they had learned in the past three years as she had a marvellous, near eidetic memory.

* * *

Harry looked at the sheet of parchment before him and moaned in despair. He was meant to write a letter to Sirius about the past events, but just couldn't find the words. So much had happened in the past few days and he didn't like to consider Sirius' reaction about the adoption. From past experiences he knew that Sirius hadn't really grown up since he was tossed into Azkaban. He was still reliving his Hogwarts' days, when he had been happy. It wouldn't go over well. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Sirius and Remus were friends and Remus had a far more agreeable temper. If he addressed his letter to Remus he might be able to bring the news to Sirius and contain his reaction. Dipping his feather into the ink, he set to work with renewed vigour.

* * *

Remus looked around in his little flat, resigned with what he found. His affliction meant he would never be able to hold a job in the wizarding world. Sometimes he hated Professor Dumbledore for allowing him a taste of a world that would never accept him. Had he grown up as a muggle, he wouldn't find the separation so hard. Shaking away these depressing thoughts, he stood up to make some tea. There was no need to dwell on what he couldn't change anyway. A hoot interrupted his thoughts and he looked in surprise at the beautiful snow-white owl perched on his windowsill. After a moment he recognized her as Harry's owl, though for what purpose Harry had contacted him he couldn't imagine. Relieving the increasingly impatient owl of her burden, he offered a piece of bread and asked if a reply was wanted. With a shake of the head she flew of. Taking a letter opener James had given him for a birthday (it had a beautiful designed lion's head on it), he carefully opened the envelope. Quickly reading through his mouth fell open and his eyebrows tried to escape past his hairline.

**Dear Remus,**

**I know it has been a long time since I wrote, for which I profusely apologize, but I need your help. I want to ask you to relay the contents of this letter to Sirius, as I'm afraid of how he'll take it. Perhaps you are aware that the Triwizard Tournament is currently being hosted at Hogwarts? Last night my name was chosen as fourth champion. I've sworn my innocence in the matter, but the contract is made and there is no way of backing out apparently.**

**This is not the most shocking part, unfortunately. Afterwards professor Snape wanted to clear the air between us, seeing me differently after my oath. Did you know he was friends with mom? He even swore her an Unbreakable Vow to her for my protection. When he found out about aunt Petunia, he made me take a medical scan. It gave him grounds for pressing for adoption. Please ask him for the specifics, Remus, I didn't ask in depth.**

**Anyways, he has been very kind so far and even apologized for his atrocious behaviour towards me. I in turn apologized for the bullying of my father and I want you and Sirius to do the same.**

**Please tell Sirius. I ... can't, not in a letter or ...**

**With appreciation,**

**Harry.**


	4. Headaches

Monday was always a dreadful day for Harry, having COMC with the slytherins and a double block of Divination in the afternoon. This one might prove different, but Harry didn't have very high hopes. He did have Herbology first thing in the morning with the Hufflepuffs after all. In the double block after lunch he would take the placement tests for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He had said nothing to Hermione about them being so soon as he knew she would freak out.

Ever since Hermione had started the subjects, Harry had secretly studied them from her books and the library. Fearing Ron's reaction to two studious friends he had feigned study problems since his first week. Now the air was cleared between them, he could let his inner ravenclaw reign free. In his childhood the library had proven a respite from Dudley's bullying and had nursed the intellect he had been forced to hide. He wasn't quite on Hermione's level, but could certainly rank in the top tier of his year. Hell, he was sure that if Ron actually focused on his studies he would get at least EE's on everything.

Looking over at his friend, who had been shovelling food like it was going out of style, he made a promise to help Hermione with getting Ron to do his own quality homework. Noting the time, he gave Hermione a nudge and hit Ron with a foot. "Time to go to the greenhouses. We don't want professor Sprout to be angry at us."

Ron swallowed his last (enormous) bite of food and Hermione put the book away. Really, why did his friends have such atrocious table manners? Hermione may nag at Ron to eat slower and not to speak with a full mouth, but reading while eating was just as bad in Harry's opinion. An exception could be made for the morning post and paper, but nothing else.

* * *

 The Hufflepuffs were already waiting at the greenhouses and Harry steeled himself for accusations and glares. He had stolen their grand moment after all. None of these things happened however and Justin, Harry's usual partner, even came over while nodding amiably.

"Hello Harry. Just wanted to tell you that nobody blames you for the fiasco Saturday night. Cedric explained to the younger years the importance of the oath you made and we have decided that you have our full support and protection." Harry could only stare at Justin with wet eyes. "Cedric claimed you last night as an honorary little brother, thus making you an honorary badger. We badgers take care of our own." Still utterly shocked Harry stammered a thank you, immensely grateful that professor Sprout chose that moment to invite the class in.

"Welcome class. Today we are going to re-pot young Bouncing Bulbs. Be careful with how you handle them as a strong grip can make them feel threatened and they will hit you in that case. Now can anyone tell me what use Bouncing Bulbs have?" Most of the hands raised were from the Hufflepuffs; Hermione and Neville being the usual responses from the Gryffindor side. Harry however had read up on today's lesson and therefore was confident he would preform adequately. He also raised his hand and professor Sprout shot him a small smile.

"Yes Mr Potter."

"Bouncing Bulbs are used in the Pompion Potion, professor." Harry answered politely.

"Excellent, five points to Gryffindor. Perhaps you can also tell me in what state they have to be added?" Professor Sprout asked.

"The Bulbs have to be grounded professor." Awarding another five points, professor Sprout turned back to the class to explain further about the procedure for re-potting.

Looking around Harry's eye fell on Neville and he couldn't but wonder why his aptitude in Herbology didn't carry over into Potions. He resolved to speak with Neville about it and offer his help if it was wanted.

Soon they were elbow deep in potting compost and trying to keep a hold on the wriggling Bulbs. Most people kept a tight grip, which didn't work and only resulted in them getting hit in the face or other more painful places. Harry hadn't tried this approach at all, keeping the professor's words in mind. Instead he whispered sweet nothings to the plants, as if trying to calm a frightened animal. The Bouncing Bulbs liked it much more and kept reasonably still as he careful handled them in between pots. Justin had quickly changed approach after observing Harry's success, and when Harry looked around he saw that Neville's plants bounced from their original pot to the new one on their own. A faint green light seemed to surround him, but as Harry blinked it disappeared.

"Marvellous approach Mr Potter. I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised by the changes you gone through. Do keep up the good work."

"Thank you, professor."

"Now, has Mr Finch-Fletchley informed you of your new status in our House? Good. It means that you can always approach me if you have a problem or are in need of a pleasant talk. The Common Room is near the kitchens. You may have seen the large stack of barrels there, if not you can always ask a Hufflepuff student. On barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, you have to knock in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. Feel free to come by with your friends, though you understand we prefer our secrets to be kept." Another smile and she went on to the next pair of students.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was just plain horrible. Harry considered Hagrid a good friend, but his taste in animals was queer to say the least. Today they had to _walk_ the Blast-Ended Skrewts, because they had been killing each other as a result of pent-up energy. At this point they measured 3 feet and were far too strong to be controlled by a single student. The frequent explosions they caused and their poisonous stingers and suckers made for extra complications.

For once Harry, Ron and Hermione were in complete agreement with Malfoy as he loudly made his displeasure known. Although they had been happy with Hagrid for getting this post, it was clear that he had no idea whatsoever when it came to appropriate class material. Malfoy telling his father however would undoubtedly result in Hagrid's immediate dismissal, perhaps even removal from the school grounds and Harry asked Ron to speak with professor McGonagall and Hermione with professor Flitwick as soon as possible. He would inform professor Snape and professor Sprout. It made them sad to take away Hagrid's dream, but they preferred their classmates with all limbs attached.

Soon the lesson ended, thank Merlin, and they trudged back to the school for lunch. Malfoy walked behind them, for once without his bookends, and was whispering with Parkinson and Zabini. As Hermione threw a look at them, she noticed Parkinson and Zabini gesturing in their direction, while Malfoy had the look of an obstinate child. Hmm had she found some co-conspirators by accident? Zabini was often to be found in the library, she would approach him there. Malfoy seemed as stubborn as a donkey in this matter and she knew that Harry would be no better. She wondered if Harry's new status would make a difference and what they would have to do about Lord Malfoy. Claims about the Imperius curse or not, he had been a Death Eater and had nearly caused a lot of deaths with Voldemort's Diary in second year.

* * *

Groaning Harry stretched his arms above his head. The two placement tests had taken up most of his afternoon, but he felt he had done well on them. Arithmancy employed a lot of maths, most of which had been taught in primary. Later on it would get harder of course but for now Harry had been able to keep up splendidly with only self-study. Ancient Runes had at this point only covered the properties of singular runes and would only start linking them after Christmas.

Harry had found he had a special aptitude for Ancient Runes. The meanings of them came to him easily after studying them only once, as did their activation verses. He had begun to link two runes already and had started on a trinity though it still needed a lot of work. Harry was fascinated by the possibilities runes offered. There was nothing that could be done with a wand that runes couldn't do as well, if not better. Warding for example could be done with protective enchantments, but if one carved the right rune-chains in a building and powered them once in a decade, they would last until the building was completely destroyed. The enchantments had a much shorter lifespan and were far more vulnerable.

Shaking himself from his musings, Harry headed towards the library to prepare for Potions tomorrow. A corridor away from the entrance he heard raised voices. Approaching the origin of the noise he saw the pretty Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, and her friends. They were pushing a young girl around and were saying horrible things in that awful singing voice that bullies so often used.

"Hey Loony where are your shoes." 

"Did those imaginary creatures of yours steal them?"

"Or is your crazy father too poor to pay for them? Be careful who you spout your nonsense to or they will put you in the Janus Thickey Ward."

"What is going on here?" Harry shouted.

"Harry! This is…" Cho stammered.

"Yes Cho, this is? Bullying is awful and so are you it seems. Go away and don't even think about ever doing this again. I'll inform professor Flitwick tonight. If you behave yourself I won't tell Cedric, but don't think that I'll hesitate next time." The girls ran away and Harry kneeled before the little girl. She was dressed in Ravenclaw colours, but missed her shoes and in her ears she wore radishes. Her hair, nearly white, fell in long curls to her waist and her big silvery eyes looked at Harry with hope and gratefulness. She carried her aura of dottiness with such ease that Harry was reminded of Alice in Wonderland. He was certain she believed at least four impossible things before breakfast.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter." He said gently.

"Hello Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood. It seems the wrackspurts have left your brain. You do appear a lot less muddled." She answered.

Harry held back his surprise, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I'm not entirely sure what wrackspurts are, but thank you I suppose. Where are your shoes?"

"The nargles have taken them. They often make away with my personal things, so I've kept a list and hang it up at the end of each year." Harry was appalled at the easy acceptance she said this with.

"That won't do at all. Accio Luna Lovegood's stolen belongings!" While they waited Harry and Luna talked about the creatures she could see. Harry had quickly figured that everything Luna talked about was true. She just gave things a different name and was rather perceptive when you got to know her. He resolved to take her into his group and make sure the others would look after her too.

"Luna, how much of your belongings do you get back at the end of the year?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Not many. Daddy usually has to buy everything anew, except my wand of course." Pinching his nose, Harry felt a headache coming up. Before them lay a veritable mountain of things that people had stolen from Luna. There was no way he was going to let this continue. Taking Luna's hand he spelled her things to fly behind them and marched to professor Flitwick's office.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood. What can I do for you?" The professor looked blankly between Harry, Luna and Luna's stuff; he had had his suspicions about bullying in his House, but was unable to act as long as Miss Lovegood didn't speak up. It seemed like Mr Potter, who looked rather angry, was going to hand him the solution on a silver platter.

"This afternoon I came upon Cho Chang and two friends of her while they were assaulting Luna. I sent them away, warning them you would be informed Sir. Then I summoned Luna's things, although I hadn't expected this amount. It cannot go on, Sir. This blatant bullying is a direct breach of the school rules and I won't stand for it."

"I must thank you Mr Potter. I knew that something was going on, but had nothing to act on. You have brought me exactly what I needed. Ravenclaw will suffer the consequences of their transgressions dearly, starting tonight. Now dear, do you wish for a separate room? I will of course enchant your belongings against further theft and you will always be welcome here to talk." Luna nodded, overcome by her gratefulness that her hope had not proved to be in vain. Even she had been unable to see this outcome, but how she had hoped for it. Harry had proved to be more she had thought. Perhaps her cursed family would finally get fate on their side.

* * *

"Harry, what are you doing with Loony?" Ron asked, and even though Harry knew it was't meant derogatory, he immediately took offense.

"Her name is _Luna,_ Ron, and you better remember it, because she is going to join us from now on. After the discussion with Flitwick Harry had dragged Luna over to his friends at the Gryffindor table. The girl had reminded him of his own childhood and he discovered once he started talking to her that her peculiar insights were rather interesting. Hence why he inducted her into the Golden Trio. Ron and Hermione quickly became protective when he explained what had happened, though Hermione's logic tended to clash with Luna's odd statements.

"So how come you didn't go to Divination Harry?" Ron asked. He didn't care for the subject himself, but it was unlike Harry to skip lessons.

"You didn't skip, did you Harry? I know Trelawney is a horrible teacher, but skipping will only get you into trouble." 

Harry stopped Hermione's frantic speech. "I didn't skip, Hermione, I had my placement tests for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and before you start worrying, I was more than ready for them. They went really well."

"Oh I'm so glad Harry. I do wish you had told us beforehand, but you're forgiven. When will you get your results?" Hermione calmed down slightly.

"Both professors said that they would give me my results after dinner." Naturally the rest of dinner consisted of calming Hermione down, with Luna having most luck oddly enough.

By the time dessert appeared they were involved in a heated discussion about the reality of Divination. Hermione argued that looking in crystal balls and tea leafs was all nonsense, while Luna brought up famous prophetess throughout mythology. Hermione responded that mythology rarely consisted of facts, but Luna responded that if one could believe in magic almost anything was possible. The Sight was simply a rare gift that appeared in certain families.

They were so engaged that the coming of professor Vector and professor Babbling went unnoticed. It was only when the Hall began to empty and they had agreed to disagree on the topic that Hermione remembered the promised marks and turned to Harry. He showed her his O's on both tests and his new schedule.

"Oh Harry this is amazing! Now we'll have most lessons together!"

"I'm still considering to drop COMC, but I'll wait with that decision until after our talks with the professors. Come on, it's time to sleep. See you tomorrow Luna."

"See you tomorrow Harry, Ron, Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Luna, so I set her first meeting with Harry a lot earlier. I also can't stand how casual her bullying was treated in the books.
> 
> Hope you liked things so far!


	5. Confessions and adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely reviews and helping me correct mistakes I looked over the first time!

"I don't think the Dementors will ever find you in here, Siri. Too warm and sunny, though it certainly hasn't been easy travelling here." Sirius looked up in surprise at the familiar and unexpected voice.

"Remus! Why are you here? And how did you find me at all?"

"I'm a werewolf Sirius and you're pack, which means that I can just use my homing instinct on a map to find you." He went on quickly seeing the twinkles appearing in Sirius' eyes. "As for my reason of coming here, Harry wrote a letter about recent events at Hogwarts and wanted me to break the news. Now do you have someplace relaxing?"

Sirius led the way as he mentally went over every possible catastrophe that could have happened to Harry. He knew he should have stayed closer to Harry, but Peru had an old property of uncle Alphard and no exchange treaties with the UK. Here he had been able to rest and get back part of his old strength. The magical community here had no ties to the British one, meaning he had been able to seek healing for his body and mind. In the past few months he had come a very long way, though the mind healer had declared him unable to take care of his godson for a long time yet.

"Before you start freaking out, drink this. It's a Calming Draught. I don't want you jumping to conclusions before you've heard it all." Taking the vial Sirius swallowed it in one go, trusting his old friend and pack member unconditionally.

"Good. You know the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year?" Seeing his friend nod, Remus steeled himself and went on. "Apparently professor Dumbledore set a precaution of some sort to prevent the participation of underage students. Against all odds Harry was chosen anyway as a fourth champion, upon which he swore his innocence in the matter before the whole of Hogwarts and its visitors. It mattered not, he was bound in an inescapable magical contract which will end as a winner is chosen."

Despite the Calming Draught Sirius still blew his top. His pup was sent to his death no matter the precautions taken and no one could do something about it?! He needed to go back to Hogwarts. F***k the Dementors and the Ministry! He needed to support James and Lily's son! Hurriedly rising to his feet he was met with Remus' golden eyes.

"Sit down Sirius! You haven't heard everything yet and this is not the moment to do reckless things. You wouldn't be able to help Harry anyway, even if you were at Hogwarts. Putting your life at risk isn't going to help anyone, least of all Harry!"

He gulped. He and James might have led most of the pranks, but Remus was the indisputable alpha of their pack. His werewolf coupled with his supreme understanding of many branches of magic gave him a power Sirius couldn't deny. It was true that Remus had never reproached them in school for their pranks and misbehaviour, but back then he was still going through his coming of age and scared of losing his only friends. The tongue-lashing he had been given for that last joke on Snivellus had truly been awe-inspiring. He nodded meekly at Remus and sat down again, trying to focus on staying calm like his mind healer had told him to.

"It seems that afterwards Snape talked with Harry and stumbled upon his aunt Petunia's guardianship of him. He found this irregular and worrying for some reason, Harry didn't elaborate, and insisted on preforming a full medical scan. Keep your mouth shut if you can't say it politely Sirius. He found enough to contest her right as Harry's lawful guardian and adopted him shortly afterwards."

"What! Why did Harry agree to have that slimy, greasy dungeon bat as his adoptive father?! James would be rising from the dead if he knew about this! I need to get back to England to claim my rights as Harry's godfather. Where is that blasted Portkey when I need it? Let go Remus! You can't possibly tell me you're fine with Snivellus raising Harry!"

"Sit down!" Remus roared; his eyes a translucent gold and more animalistic features bleeding through. Only a couple days away from the full moon brought the wolf closer to the surface. His warning seemed to get through to Sirius. Really any mention of Severus Snape worked like a red cloth on a bull.

"Look Sirius. Harry accepted Severus Snape as his adoptive father. He would never accept an unsuitable person nor someone he would be able to trust fully. It's clear he saw something in that man and if you want a place in Harry's future life, you better make nice. Get on with him enough and he might even push for a trial so you can become a free man again. Alienate him and you will lose Harry, perhaps forever. Do you understand? I myself have written him to offer a sincere apology for my past actions and inactions. School time is over. It's time to face to real world and our place in it. I suggest you make an appointment with your healer to discuss this and your issues about it. Don't send Harry anything until you've had time to think it through. You might break his hearth otherwise."

Remus walked away, regal despite his patched up robes and sickly appearance. Sirius would need time to think this over and make rational decisions. Azkaban had stopped his mental growth while the rest of the world had grown up around him. His evil mother hadn't assisted the development of a healthy mind either. Still he needed to get over whatever issue he had with Severus Snape or he would lose Harry forever thanks to his bullying tendencies. Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't just a case of repressed sexual tension. Nevertheless it wasn't his business and he wouldn't put his nose into it. That would only do more harm than good.

He knew his friends' son rather well. Many saw him as a carbon copy of James, but he was completely like his mother on the inside. Lily had always hated bullies with a burning passion. That isn't to say that she didn't like a good prank. Some of the things she had pulled in revenge had been utterly amazing. It had never been humiliating though and even the victims had laughed and congratulated her on her creativity. But bullying was so morally wrong to her, she got furious by just thinking about it.

* * *

Harry thanked the person who had had the foresight to inform him about magical oaths. It had been a very calm two weeks since he had been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Most of Hogwarts inhabitants left him alone, though he had noticed a gaggle of younger girls and boys appearing wherever he went and older (male) students offering their help for all sorts of things. Oftentimes Malfoy seemed to just materialize at those precise moments and sent the person bothering him off with a few disparaging comments. He didn't understand Malfoy's reasoning behind it, but was grateful for his interference nonetheless. He didn't like it when people forced their presence on him.

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric's help at their weekly meetings had done wonders for his understanding of the theory behind the magic. Harry was a creature of instinct: he knew what he wanted to do and his magic did it for him. This meant he wasn't very good at writing essays, because they were all theory. In private he usually didn't even bother with speaking the spells aloud and they were now all working on wandless magic. Should they ever lose their wand, this way they wouldn't be entirely helpless. Ron and Hermione had joined all meetings and when Harry introduced Luna, Fleur took an immediate shine to her. She said Luna reminded her of her baby sister who had remained in France with her parents. Gabrielle was only eight after all and not yet allowed to attend school.

Under Fleur attentions Luna flourished. She didn't hesitate to speak her mind, even if most didn't understand half of what she said. Harry had a creeping suspicion that she might see more than the typical person did, but didn't share it with anyone. It was Luna's tale to tell. Her creativity and eccentricity still showed in her outrageous jewellery (self-made), but Fleur tempered her, resulting in more classical and refined pieces. The knowledge shared in the group ensured that Luna could defend herself against her bullies, who hadn't learned from the severe punishment that Flitwick had dealt out. For Ravenclaws they were surprisingly dense and stubbornly blamed Luna for the consequences of their own actions.

Flitwick had detracted all points Ravenclaw had obtained by that point. The worst of the lot had lost most of their possessions, like Luna had over the years, and weren't allowed to write home so they could be replaced. A zero bullying policy was installed: all those caught would serve detention for a month and had a letter sent home. A second offence resulted in a weeklong suspension. So far none had dared to ask about third offenders, but the rumour mill had it that they would get a mark on their criminal record. He also insisted with Dumbledore that all Heads of Houses held regular interviews with all students. These conversations were both meant to pick up on the climate ruling their students and bullying.

Cho and her friends had only tried once more and it hadn't ended well for them. They had been caught by Cedric in the act of using a torture like spell on Luna and he, extremely disappointed and angry at his crush, had given Cho a piece of his mind. The spell in question made the victim think they were being drowned. It was not considered dark, but when the case had been brought to professor Dumbledore, at Cedric's insistence, he had looked like a living thundercloud. The girls had been expelled from Hogwarts immediately and a trial would soon follow.

Despite the … hiccups down the road, they had fun learning and teaching each other. When the older students had learned of Harry's corporeal patronus, they insisted that he taught them. Having no Dementor/boggart to practice with, the mastering of the spell came quite quick, though whether it would hold when needed to was yet to be seen. Hermione had caught on first and produced a silvery otter, with Viktor's tiger and Fleur's flamingo a close second and third. A day or so later (Harry was sure the others had practised in secret.) they were joined by Luna's unicorn, Ron's terrier and Cedric's pelican.

* * *

"Remus, my boy. It's good to see you. How can I help you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in their usual fashion. He was glad to see the former Hogwarts' student and professor in such a good condition so soon after the full moon. He deeply regretted the laws that discriminated so against magical beings and really would have liked to offer Remus a permanent position. Most people seemed to think him all-powerful and resented him for not using his many titles to better the wizarding world. In truth he felt he held too many, ensuring he could never devote his full attention to anything. On top of that the board held a lot of power and tied his hands when it came to Hogwarts. The only reason Filius' suggestion had been approved at all was because they had a reputation to up hold and he had threatened to leak the whole affair to the press.

Remus' words shook him out of his reverie. "I wish to visit Harry to offer my support for the upcoming task and to catch up with all that has happened since we last saw each other. I realize it's a Friday and he has lessons, but perhaps you would allow us to have dinner together?"

"Certainly my boy. In fact it is almost time for the Weighting of Wands Ceremony. You can talk with Harry directly afterwards. Please follow me."

* * *

The slytherins were already waiting in front of the dungeon after lunch. To Harry's surprise Malfoy was once again engaged in a heated discussion with Parkinson and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle nowhere in sight. This had been happening a lot recently and was usually followed by heated looks during class. Not to mention that he was sure he had seen Hermione deep in conversation with the two slytherins one evening. He wasn't sure what had been the object of discussion, but couldn't but feel it had been about him. However Hermione couldn't know that he often dreamed about an utterly charming and romantic Dr… Malfoy, could she? Surely she wasn't _that_ all-knowing. And really, Malfoy would never be interested in Harry, so he should just put it out of his mind.

Professor Snape arrived, robes swishing in their customary dramatic fashion, but didn't open the door of the classroom yet. Instead he stood in front of it, staring and waiting for his students to fall silent. Dean and Seamus were as usual the last to stop whispering to each other, blushing self-conscious at the glare levelled their way. (Harry gave it a five; it was the _I can't believe I have to teach these dunderheads_ glare and far from menacing. Though he might be a bit too desensitized to Severus' glares.)

"Because of special circumstances you won't have a practical lesson today. Instead you'll fill out these questions and write a 2 feet long essay on antidotes with a worked out example of your choice for next lesson. Mr Potter, come with me. You are needed for the Weighting of Wands." The professor's soft and silky voice nearly hypnotized his students, though Harry could see the confusion begin to form. Swiftly picking up his things he followed after Severus, completely missing the longing look thrown in his direction by courtesy of Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've taken some liberty with Luna's Patronus and while a hare does suit her, I found I liked a unicorn even more. I found a list of animal symbolism and took my inspiration from there.


	6. An unlikely champion

"Ah Harry, how lovely to see you! Don't worry, it's just the wand weighing ceremony and pictures afterwards. We need to be sure that all wands are in perfect condition in time for the first task after all. The other champions have already arrived. And professor Snape, how nice of you to join us as well. Keeping an eye on young Harry, I suppose."

Ludo Bagman was as obnoxious as he had ever been. Seemingly without a care in the world he ushered them into the small classroom, most of the desks having been pushed aside. In the middle of the room however three had been joined together and covered with velvet. Five chairs stood behind and a magenta clad witch sat in one of them. The other champions had gathered into a corner and were having a lively conversation, though they beckoned Harry over as soon as they heard Bagman announce his arrival.

Professor Snape coldly ignored Bagman, having an acute allergy and dislike for fools, and went over the unidentified witch. He spoke softly with her for a couple of minutes, the witch looking more gleeful by the second and then withdrew into a corner so he would be able to observe without intruding on the ceremony.

They didn't have to wait long before the judges entered along with Mr Ollivander. They took a seat at the velvet-covered table, while the four champions sat down near the door. The witch and her balding companion, who was a photographer judging by his camera, retreated in a corner opposite professor Snape. Mr Ollivander had taken a stand beneath one of the windows, staring into space with his large, oddly pale eyes.

"Champions, I introduce to you Mr Ollivander, Britain's most famous wand maker. He will be examining your wands to ensure their good condition before the start of the Tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, if you would be so kind as to come first." Mr Ollivander went to stand in the middle of the room, his back towards the judges. Fleur gracefully approached him and delicately handed him her wand. He examined the wand closely, twirling it in his long, nimble fingers. The wand emitted a small number of pink and gold sparks, but he paid them no mind. "Nine inches and a half of rosewood, inflexible… And for the core, oh dear…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of my grandmère. She waz a veela." The news that Fleur was part Veela was no surprise to at least half of the room. The champions had been told at an early meeting so they could weapon themselves against the allure, Madame Maxime knew as Headmistress of Beauxbatons and Dumbledore and professor Snape had a lot of experience with magical beings.

"I myself never use Veela hair as I find it makes rather temperamental wands, but if it suits you …" Long fingers ran down the wand, checking for any bumps, ridges or scratches. Obviously pleased with what was found, Mr Ollivander muttered, "Orchideus" and a bouquet burst from the tip. "Excellent, it works perfectly fine. Mr Diggory, it's your turn."

Fleur sashayed back to her seat, exchanging a smile with Cedric. "Ah! One of mine, isn't it?" Mr Ollivander made it perfectly clear he cared more about the wands he had made himself with the sudden enthusiasm he exuded. "Yes, I remember it very well. The unicorn I got this hair from nearly gutted me when I plucked it from its tail. A very fine specimen indeed." The blushes across the room indicated that not only the unicorn was considered as such. "Twelve and a quarter inches…ash… rather springy. Judging by its fine condition you treat it well."

"Yes sir. I polish it every evening." Cedric grinned, completely oblivious to the coughs around the room.

With a stream of silver smoke, Mr Ollivander declared himself pleased and called Viktor forward. The Bulgarian nearly waddled towards the centre of the room, so strange was his gate when on the ground. His public scowl was firmly in place, as he trust he wand in to the hands of the wand maker.

"Ah, a creation of Gregorovitch, unless I'm utterly mistaken. He was quite a wand maker, though I've always found his styling less sophisticated than what I prefer." A meticulous inspection followed. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring…rather thick and rigid… ten and a quarter inches. Avis!" With the discharge of a gun a flock of birds was produced and waved through the opened window.

"Now Mr Potter." Taking a calming breath, he really didn't like the many stares; Harry got up and cautiously handed over his beloved wand, not liking the gleam that lit up Mr Ollivander's eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. I remember it like it happened yesterday that you came in to buy this wand. You were a rather tricky customer, but we found your match eventually. Holly, eleven inches, nice and supple and a phoenix feather." A much longer time was spent on his wand, which Mr Ollivander handled like a beloved child. At last he made a fountain of wine and announced its perfect condition.

"Thank you for your attendance. You may return to your lessons now; though perhaps it would be more efficient to go to the Great Hall straight away, as dinner will be soon."

The balding man jumped up and Ludo Bagman raised his voice enthusiastically. "You forget the photos Dumbledore. What do you think Rita, judges and champions together?"

"Yes let's do those first and then perhaps individual shots." Her eyes lingered on Harry, but she soon looked away with a nervous glance to Severus' corner.

In Harry's opinion the photographer took way too long with positioning everyone to his liking. Madame Maxine had to sit down if she wanted her head on the photo because the room was too small to get a good picture if she used her full length. Privately Harry thought that they would get better pictures outside with Hogwarts as background, but wizards weren't exactly known for their common sense. Karkaroff tried to push Viktor up front constantly all the while adjusting his ridiculous goatee. It had been only last week that Viktor had dared to admit that he disliked attention when of a Quidditch field and so it was understandable that he preferred to skulk in the background.

The photographer had been caught in Fleur's allure and insisted on putting her up front. This clashed with Rita's intensions as she kept dragging Harry next to Fleur. "Bozo this two offset each others looks perfectly. You can't deny that our youngest champion is a beauty so stop sulking and start shooting!" Afterwards she insisted on pictures of the champions together (Fleur in a chair with Harry on her lap and flanked by the two boys), each champion with their Headmaster/-mistress and individual pictures of the champions.

When they were finally let go, Rita approached professor Snape and after a short conversation walked out with a pleased look on her face. Knowing Rita's reputation and the likelihood of her appearance at Hogwarts Harry and Severus had discussed the option of a private interview. This way Rita would be satisfied with bragging rights and thus more likely to write a flattering article. She would come tomorrow afternoon for lunch and the interview in Severus' quarters and probably more pictures later.

* * *

Outside they were met with Remus, who looked a bit restless but far healthier than Harry had expected seeing as the full moon had been last night. "Hello Remus! Why are you here? Did you get the news to Snuffles? You look really well." Harry stopped his rambling with a blush. He was just so happy and very curious to see his old professor and honorary godfather her a Hogwarts. Remus smiled at him and ruffled his long hair. Indeed Harry looked a great deal more like his mother now, though he frowned at his shortness. Lily had been 5'5" at Harry's age and James 5'7", while Harry only reached 4'11". He began to get an inkling of what exactly Petunia had been found guilty of.

"Hello Harry. It's lovely to see you too. Yes, Snuffles was informed of the recent events, but he needed a bit of time to come to terms with it. I've no doubt he'll come around soon enough, though I've advised him to stay at home a little while longer." He made a cordial bow towards Severus. "Professor Snape. I've already offered my apologies and compensations for my sickening behaviour in school, but I would like to do so again. There are no excuses for what I caused by my silence, even if I didn't join in. My inactions just were as harmful as the actions of others. Please allow my to convey my most genuine apologies and my deep regret for what has happened."

Harry looked at Severus and saw how much this meant to the man he was beginning to see as father. No one had ever offered so much as an apology. Dumbledore had waived off the bullying as pranks of children and the marauders just continued. To have one of them admitting their faults was a balm for his soul.

"Perhaps we might continue this conversation in private. I'm sure you don't want to air all our dirty laundry in front of strangers and there is a lot that needs to be discussed." The reply was rather stiff, discomfiture preventing his usual eloquence. Nevertheless Severus relaxed his posture slightly and warmed his eyes. Upon Lupin's affirmation he led the way to the dungeon, leaving behind curious visitors and a beaming Dumbledore.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, all enjoying the excellent meal in silence. When he could get away with it, Severus preferred to have a special dinner course in his rooms. He disliked the opulence of what was served in the Great Hall, having a more simple though refined taste. When dessert (a fluffy apple cake) was demolished, they moved to the sitting room. The adults settled with a glass Firewhiskey, while Harry got hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Remus began with telling Harry about his talk with Sirius. "He didn't take it well, Harry, just like you feared. Azkaban did him no favours, nor did his shrew of a mother. Still I felt like his dislike of you, Severus, was too strong for a mere childhood rival. He might have been projecting all his frustration and anger for everything Slytherin on you, but even reason that doesn't feel right. I do believe his mind healer will get him through this, but it will take time."

"It's all right Remus. I expected this outcome and while it does hurt, at least I have still hope for a better relationship in the future."

"Now Mr Lupin, about your reparations." Remus nodded. He didn't fear that Severus would ask anything outrageous. The man only held a grudge when he had cause for it. Change the circumstances and he softened nearly instantly.

"In order to adopt Harry I had to take on the lordship of the Prince family, inherited through my mother, and I find the accounts of both the House of Prince and Potter in terrible disarray. I remember that you had quite a head for numbers and would therefore like to employ you as steward to both Houses. You'll get a decent pay, lodgings in a house on the Prince estate and a monthly supply of Wolfsbane. If you accept, we will have the goblins draw up a contract tomorrow."

Remus gaped. This was a reward, not punishment! He would have a steady income, a home and ample opportunity to see Harry. Even if the affairs of both Houses were in utter shambles he would have no trouble putting them right again. He had always had a knack for organization. "It's too much…you can't be serious…"

"I assure you I am. I have no need for extreme vengeance, your apology sufficed. Besides I need someone trustworthy in charge of the estates. You are, in spite of your affliction, and I despise that people are discriminated against for reasons beyond their influence." He held up a hand to stop the stream of thanking that came out of Remus' mouth. "I'm only doing what is right, no more."

"There is one thing you should know about my condition. It has changed since we last met. After I got Harry's letter, the wolf was furious about the threat to its cub's life and wanted to break free of my hold. We battled for dominance that night and in the end somehow accepted each other. We… merged, for lack of a better word. My last transformation was painless and quick, as what I imaging an animagus would go through. My thoughts were decidedly more animalistic, but no longer hostile and violent. I didn't crave human flesh anymore."

Harry hugged him happily and Severus looked impressed and curious. "I'm so happy for you Moony! I know how you hated your furry little problem. Can I tell Ron and Hermione? They'll be over the moon as well, though Hermione will want to examine every last bit about it. Better stay out of her way for while, I guess. I don't think she'll write you, unless she makes me write that is."

* * *

Voldemort raged inside at the humiliation of been fed by _Wormtail_ of all people. He knew this homunculus was a necessity, for he couldn't continue to possess animals, but he found it utterly degrading. How he loathed the fact that he needed Barty at Hogwarts. Soon he found the craze consuming him and he revelled in the strong feelings.

Unexpectedly a wave of calming and soothing emotions washed over him, quelling a bit of his destructive mood. He frowned; feeling emotions not his own wasn't normal by any standards, so he sought the origin of the calm. Already he was thinking sharper and he curled his conscious inwards, to his soul. He was flabbergasted to find a piece of it stretching outwards, forming a link to somewhere and allowing the foreign emotions to enter. He followed the long, dark tether, not liking the nearly broken part in the middle, but not acknowledging its implications.

He did not expect to find his soul having anchored itself into another's. The pure golden was stunning in its innocence and goodness. Even Lord Voldemort, twisted and broken as he was, could not allow anything to mar this beauty. So he pulled on his soul, calling it to him and nearly doubled over when another piece reacted and fit itself into its old place. The memories it carried were like a sledgehammer, leaving only deep regret at his foolishness in their wake.

Using that regret as a focus he felt four other pieces answering his call and coming to him after a few moments. The piece attached to the golden soul refused his call and tried to escape his grip. Nearly whole again Lord Voldemort used all his strength to pull and the other soul reacted by wriggling and pushing, actively trying to free itself.

* * *

At the same time, miles away from the manor in Little Hangleton, Harry thrashed around in his bed. Had it not been for the black sludge oozing from his scar, it would look like he had an ordinary nightmare. Though certainly nightmarish, the situation was far from ordinary. In his dream he had felt Voldemort's rage and wishing for a good night had sent calming thoughts through the link. When Voldemort had started to pull, Harry noticed for the first time the parasite hitching a ride on his soul. Not wanting anything to do with it, he had begun trying to peel it off.

Severus stormed into the room, woken by Harry's whimpers, and Remus followed not long after from the sitting room. The sight of Harry's scar shocked both and Severus summoned a bowl with lukewarm water and a soft cloth. Sitting on Harry's bedside he began to wash away the vile secretion. Remus took Harry hand, emitting alpha magic to support his cub. Neither man knew what else they could do and felt utterly helpless.

It could have been seconds or hours, before Harry let out a pained scream, curving his back upwards, and a black smoke came out of his scar. It left only a small white scar behind in the form of a lightning bolt. Had certain people paid more attention, they would have recognized Sowilo, the rune of the sun and vanquisher of evil.

Harry was completely exhausted, but forced his eyes open anyways. He had felt Severus and Remus at his side and knew he owed them an explanation. Sitting up he swallowed the potion Severus offered, feeling better immediately.

"Will you let me explain first, without any interruptions?" The two men nodded and Harry began his tale with a deep breath. "Voldemort was very angry tonight. We have some strange connection through my scar. It hurts when he is nearby or feels very strongly and this summer it allowed me a vision of him." Severus looked even more severe than usual and stopped Remus with a glare when he opened his mouth.

"I really wanted a quiet night so I tried to sent calming waves to him. It worked; only he became curious and discovered that a piece of his … soul, I think, had attached itself to me. He didn't like that and began to pull, but something happened and suddenly he felt more … whole and that happened four more times. In the mean time I tried to get the parasite of me and then he was back again, stronger somehow, and it popped off."

Severus was massaging his temples, obviously understanding more about what had happened. "Did you tell anyone about the vision, Harry?"

"I wrote to Sirius, but only that my scar had hurt. I didn't know if it had been a dream or real, so I omitted that bit. He told me to keep my eyes open and go to Dumbledore if it happened again." Harry stared down at his hands, not wanting to see disappointment in Severus' eyes.

With a sigh Severus drew Harry into a hug. "I'm not angry or disappointed. Your actions are understandable in light of your childhood and it would have worried the mutt unduly. Your scar probably won't hurt again and I dare say that the Dark Lord will change his course. From what you told me I gather that he had lost so much of his soul that he wasn't remotely sane anymore."

"It's possible to _lose_ parts of your soul?" Remus was horrified and incredulous. It would explain so much and at the same time nothing at all. He shuddered at the thought of losing his soul, even a small part of it.

"Yes, though it is the darkest of magics and extremely dangerous. To split your soul you need to kill and then ritually put the broken part in a container. I believe that the Dark Lord's soul was already very unstable when he killed your parents, Harry. A part must have attached itself to the only living thing in the room. But that is in the past. Even insane, the Dark Lord was a very intelligent man; he won't make the same mistake again. Now to bed. You need your sleep, you too Remus. Don't worry about the consequences yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my take on sane Voldemort and Remus' furry little problem!


	7. Unpleasant surprises

The Dark Lord had been meditating ever since the debacle the night before. Peter wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but his Lord been far more pleasant and forgiving of Peter's frequent mistakes than usual. Treacherous as his thoughts were, he couldn't help but be grateful for the radical change. He was a coward at heart and had chosen his side accordingly. Peter had a mostly grey core, his magic stemming from fear oftentimes, with a slight dark tinge. He had despised Sirius and James for lording their superiority over him and even Remus for a small part. The marauders had only tolerated him in their group, never really accepting him as a worthy member. The satisfaction he had felt when he managed to blame Sirius for October 31st, 1981 had been exhilarating. Finally he had had his revenge on the people who should have been friends, but had been more like bullies sometimes.

In the past he had often dwelled on why the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor. He wasn't brave, outgoing or even charming. In the end he had concluded that it had simply been a last resort, knowing he didn't quite posses the hard working mind-set for Hufflepuff. (Neville sneezed miles away.)

His master's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Wormtail, I have decided that this _house_ suits our needs no longer. We will be making a visit to Lucius, so see that everything is packed."

Having received such vague instructions before Peter got the special bottomless, featherweight bag and started to collect the books, cauldrons and other things lying through the house. He did his very best to ignore the eerie hissing as his master called for the scary snake, having had a lot of practice for these past four months.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were having lunch in silence, sat on opposite sides of the 30 feet long table. Another row had sparked this morning over the darkening of Lucius' mark. Lucius wanted to start searching for his master so he could appease him and prevent any anger directed at his family. Narcissa on the other hand had never liked the idea of serving anyone. The Blacks were the proudest purebloods in Europe and they bowed to no one. Granted aunt Walburga had been quite fanatical in her worship of the Dark Lord; pressuring Regulus in joining and infecting Bellatrix with the same. Narcissa had seen the deterioration of Lord Voldemort's mind up close, as wife of his right-hand man, and feared for her family's future should he be in the same or a worse condition.

The tense silence was disturbed by their head house elf, who was wringing her hands together in distress. Throwing a warning glance at her husband Narcissa motioned for her to speak. "A little man is at the door and Libby says he is not invited, but Libby not strong enough to stop the little man and he pushes past Libby so Libby directs him to waiting room to inform Master and Mistress."

"You did well, Libby. Inform the man we will be with him after lunch."

* * *

 

The Malfoys recognized the man in their sitting room immediately as Peter Pettigrew. Lucius raised an eyebrow; Pettigrew looked even more jumpy than usual and he held a swaddle of blankets in his arms, like a child. Narcissa, being far more slytherin than her husband, knew they had the dubious honour of hosting the temporary body of their Lord.

"Pettigrew. I hope you found your accommodations tolerable. You caught us in the middle of lunch and didn't give our house-elf a name, so we didn't think it was urgent. Would you care for tea?" Falling into her role as hostess, Narcissa hoped her Lord was saner than before his fall. If he had full control of his magic and none over his reasonableness, they would be cursed swiftly for making him wait.

Pettigrew moved his precious bundle so the Malfoys were face to face with Lord Voldemort. Both were startled at the form their Lord had taken, but carefully blanked out their expressions. The once magnificent wizard looked like a cross between an old men and a small child. It was so thin the ribs and the phalanxes of the fingers and toes could be counted. Hair had been replaced with scales and red eyes, enormously big in the emaciated face, stared at them. When he spoke, it sounded more like hissing than normal human tongue.

"Dear Lucius and Narcissa. You have done well for yourselves it seems. How is it that only my most useless follower came to search for me? I heard how you escaped Azkaban and I would be prouder of you, had you spend at least some time searching for my bodiless spirit, Lucius." They cowered under the anger of their master, but Narcissa was secretly relieved. The homunculus carried a wand and yet no curses had been uttered so far. It was clear that Lord Voldemort had regained at least some of his sanity.

Any protests for Lucius were cut off with a dismissing hand. "Spare me your excuses. I'm well aware that you have a son and, rightfully, put him first. Though I'm not sure whether to thank or punish you for destroying the diary I had entrusted to you. You knew how precious it was and still handed it to the Weasley chit! Yes Lucius I know everything about that affair, because the it contained my first Horcrux!"

Narcissi gasped. Such magic was banned even by the Darkest of families and with reason! Splitting your soul resulted always in insanity and volatility. And first! That meant her Lord had made more than one! The steady decline of her Lord's abilities and intelligence suddenly made sense. Her mind flitted to Regulus' unexplained disappearance; could he have known? He would have undertaken action, and if he had been found out… No her Lord would have made an example of him. He must have fallen to the traps her master would have surrounded his Horcruxes with.

"I see you understand the implications Narcissa. You always were much smarter than your husband. You would have made a fine strategist had you not been pregnant. Yes I knowingly made five of them and hid them all over England. The diary was the first and contained the largest piece. It did not disappear when Harry Potter destroyed its container, although it should have. I have my suspicions as to why. Last night I found out that I had created a sixth Horcrux inadvertently when I went to kill Harry Potter thirteen years ago. When I realised this, although not with the same clarity as I do now, I pulled it back. The link between my soul and the piece attached to Mr Potter had not been severed. My other Horcruxes reacted to my call as well and suddenly I found myself with a complete soul once again."

A long talk followed this revelation. It seemed that Voldemort's goals had been utterly distorted from the moment he first made a Horcrux. He had wanted to change the wizarding world, for it could not continue as it was, but war had nearly destroyed it. Pettigrew was delegated to the background, which pleased his cowardly heart. He had already ruined the homunculus potion and frankly no one could stand him. They discussed who to contact and how to proceed. Barty would have to be called back. There was no need for Harry Potter's blood, Voldemort realized that now and he had already discarded the prophecy as nonsense. It was the self-fulfilling kind, so if both parties ignored it, it would be void.

* * *

Deep in the bowls of the ministry a secret department existed. Here the mysteries of the world were studied. Time was one of them, death another. In the far back a sort of library was filled with luminous orbs. It was rare for people to enter this room for the orbs and labels were created by an old spell that lay over the room. Only if one wanted the listen to the orb pertaining to them, they would be able to enter. But most people weren't even aware that they had such an orb waiting for them. Years could pass before someone entered the room and even longer before they entered the row of 1980. On the night of Halloween one of the orbs had broken, its last snippets had gone unheard. About two weeks later, it disappeared all together.

* * *

Harry had woken late Sunday morning. So late in fact that Remus had already left for Prince Manor and he only had time for a quick shower before Rita Skeeter and her photographer were expected. He worried a bit for Severus; Voldemort would surely call for him and then what? But he also felt that Voldemort's soul had felt… better? It wasn't really the word he was looking for. In his past skirmishes Voldemort had always felt insane and slimy somehow. After the pulling, he had seemed cleaner, for lack of a better word. He really hoped that everything would go right for once.

Rita certainly was impressed by the neutral, comfy atmosphere of Severus' quarters. It was rather obvious she had expected more house pride. During lunch she made a remarkable effort to keep to small talk, instead of going straight to the uncomfortable questions. It was somewhat unfortunate that Severus' new status was exposed almost immediately by Mimsy, who addressed her master as Lord Prince, when he asked her to bring the first course. Rita's excitement at the scoop was unmistakable, though her deference prevented her from pouncing.

After an excellent meal they settled in the sitting room for the interview. Questions about Severus' acceptance of his Lordship led to his adoption of Harry and its circumstances. Still uncomfortable with talking about the Dursleys and their treatment Harry left most of the talking to Severus. This behaviour established him even further as a lost and lonely child in need of care in Rita's eyes. Yesterday it had been his fragile looks that had awoken sympathy and compassion in her. In another universe she might have made him the object of her poison pen; in this one she turned to the adults in charge, who should have protected this innocent child.

Finding a new angle she asked about his life since the adoption; a good move for Harry's eyes lit up and he began to regale her with stories about Severus' kindness. He had been taken to a tailor one weekend. Not Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley; no to Twilfitt and Tattings, a shop favoured by rich purebloods. They also had paid a visit to Harrods, a muggle luxury store where he had gotten a muggle wardrobe. He had been given books on school subjects he liked and on the magical version of fairy tales. The same weekend he had visited the places where his parents had grown up and lived. He had seen Potter Manor, Lion's Keep, the little house in Cokeworth and his parents' grave in Godric's Hollow. No one had ever bothered to tell him anything meaningful about his parents.

Finally she pronounced herself satisfied and a few more photos were taken. They focused on Severus behind Harry, casting a protective shadow over his ward. The fondness between couldn't be faked; it was always there, even when they were distracted. When Severus looked at Harry his stern features softened and he often smiled!

* * *

"Harry! How did the meeting go? I hope Rita behaved herself. Oh and we heard you met Remus! How was he?" Smiles welcomed him as he entered their _secret_ room. He had told Fleur, Cedric and Viktor about the interview they had planned with Rita and they in turn had informed the others. They had agreed to wait for him in the afternoon, so they could go over it and do some spell work. Harry had found an interesting shield made from runes that he wanted to try out and Viktor especially had been really interested.

"You have lost the last of your wrackspurts. Gold suits you well, though silver will make you whole." Luna looked at Harry with that strange, knowing smile as he fought to keep down his blush. No way that Luna meant Draco with that last statement. She couldn't know! In a flash he remembered what Luna reminded him of and made a mental note to ask her about it in private. It would make a lot of sense, though.

"Well yes, about that. Perhaps you like to sit down so I can explain about what happened since I left the ceremony yesterday afternoon." His friends looked at him curiously, except Luna, and sat down on the comfy sofa's they had installed early on.

"I did see Remus last night and had dinner with him. That's why I didn't come to the Great Hall." He turned to the older students and Luna. "Remus Lupin is my honorary godfather. He was a good friend of my parents, but is shunned from society, because he suffers from lycanthropy."

"Ze British miniztry iz truly ridiculouz when it comez to Werewolf lawz. Thingz could be better in France, but at least there zey have some rights." Viktor nodded, Bulgaria was one of the few countries in Europe that accepted werewolves into society. In contrast Britain was very backwards in their dealings. Werewolves needed to register themselves, where forbidden for having a job and got heavy punishments when they were suspected of biting people.

"I know. That's why Severus offered him the job of steward of the Houses Prince and Potter. Although Potter falls technically under the House of Prince for the moment, I plan to keep Remus on, if possible. As Lord of an Ancient and most Noble House, Severus can hire Remus without any legal consequences. Though he will probably push for the revoking of those laws in the Wizengamot. But that's not the biggest news I have to tell you." Here Harry shifted, nervous about his friends' reactions and uncertain about how to explain.

It was Ron who soothed his nerves. He drew Harry into a reassuring hug, knowing what his brother in all but blood needed without speaking. "Come on mate. It can't possibly be that bad. Just throw it out and get it of your chest. None of us will judge you for it."

"Thanks Ron. Last night I fell Voldemort's anger in my sleep." He ignored the gasps and struggled on. "We've always had some sort of strange connection, but I really wanted to sleep and so I tried to push some calmness towards him. It worked, but also got his attention and he tried to seek me out. When he did we both noticed some strange parasite on my… my soul. He pulled at his side of the link, while I pushed it of me and when it finally let go, he felt cleaner, somehow…"

He trailed of, looking up through his lashes (and frankly making a splendid picture of purity and adorableness). Once the worst of the shock was over (the older students had quickly learned to expect anything and everything when it came to Harry Potter) they engulfed him into a group hug. Harry cried, feeling accepted for the first time ever. Sure Severus and Remus had taken it well, but they were adults and used to strange happenings harry could make neither head nor tails from. These were his friends and while Ron and Hermione had gone through many dangerous situations with him, the others barely knew him. For Harry this acceptance meant that they saw him: just Harry. No titles or absurd hyphenated names, no boy-who-lived or child of Lily and James Potter. Just the little boy who was stilled awed over all the wonders magic had to offer.

* * *

In London a once beautiful town house lay in near ruins. It was only managed by an old house-elf, who for all intents and purpose should have died with his mistress. Merely the last order of his favourite young master kept him going. His wonderful, kind master who had died to save Kreacher and Kreacher couldn't even fulfil that final, vital order. He had tried and tried, had used long forgotten house-elf magic and even some human magic, but despite all, the locket remained intact. Everyday he took it in hand, resisting its foul magic and everyday he failed to destroy it.

When he sought it out that morning, feeling old and weary, he nearly jumped in joy. There kept _save_ , from thieves that is, in the enchanted cupboard lay the charred and twisted remains of the golden treasure. "It is done, master Regulus, your last demand is fulfilled and your death was not in vain. Kreacher has not failed you any longer!" It was with a smile on his face that the old house-elf took his last breath as the magic that had sustained him left and fell to the ground, stone dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always preferred Narcissa and thought that J.K. Rowling never gave her the credit she deserved. As for Peter Pettigrew, in my opinion the Sorting Hat also looks for potential, so he might have been a brave wizard if only he hadn't fallen in league with Sirius and James, whose oppressive personalities crushed his. That doesn't mean I like Pettigrew.
> 
> When Severus adopted Harry, he was no longer the son of those who trice defied him. Hence the prophecy broke on one side. When Voldemort ignored it as well, it disappeared all together.
> 
> Kudos if you can guess what curse lies upon the Lovegoods. There are plenty of hints in the story, but here is another one: I love mythology!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Into the open

**Fourteen year old forced into dangerous Tournament**

**Boy-who-lived-to-be-adopted**

**Saviour abused by muggles**

**Imagine my surprise dear readers when I arrived at the Weighing of Wands ceremony and found FOUR champions instead of three. Yes Harry Potter, our beloved saviour and boy-who-lived, was chosen to participate, against his will so the rumours have. Statements from fellow students confirmed that he swore his innocence as soon as his name was read. Others added that young Mr Potter looked very desperate and fearful. One would cry out for less, as Mr Potter is put against students three years his senior and having to face tasks that can prove deadly.**

**Your charming reporter did not manage to secure herself an interview with Mr Potter on the spot, but was instead approached by the infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape himself. He invited me to lunch and a private interview with Mr Potter the next day. Naturally I jumped at such an opportunity and so it happened that I found myself in the snake pit the following afternoon. And what a shock! Instead of going for house pride and decorating his quarters like a Christmas tree, professor Snape has chosen a tasteful scheme in cream and brown. An excellent meal awaited us, coupled with yet another bombshell. It seems that professor Snape has finally taken up the mantle of Lord Prince of the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince!**

**Brace yourselves, my dear readers, for this was only the start of a very illuminating afternoon. Lord Prince, as I will refer professor to, is the only son of the late Eileen Prince, who started a scandal in the late 50's when she ran away to marry a muggle. Her father, the late Lord Augustus Prince, disowned her but for reason hitherto unknown he did not do the same for her son. As such Severus Snape is the last of the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince. When I asked what had driven Lord Prince what had driven him to accepting his inheritance at last, he told me that it was the only way to adopt Harry Potter!**

**This adoption brings us to the crux of the matter. After young Harry tragically lost both his parents on Halloween, 1981, he was taken to his only immediate family: Mrs Petunia Dursley née Evans. This muggle woman is Lily Potter's sister and the only person available to take Harry Potter in, or so Professor Dumbledore must have thought. Here he disregarded the fact that many purebloods are interrelated and that Harry Potter could have been taken in by a large number of people. Perhaps it was fear for Death Eaters getting their hands on the boy-who-lived that drove him to it, or something else yet unknown.**

**I voiced my curiousness as to the reason for the adoption, the enmity between Lord Prince and the late James Potter being a well-known fact, and got an answer that frankly enraged me. The Dursley family had abused and neglected their nephew. Mr Potter suffers from the long-term effects of malnutrition, hadn't gotten any shots and had several bones that needed to be regrown for they had never been set right! Any further enquiries where left unanswered to spare Mr Potter's privacy, although this fact in itself tells its own tale.**

**During all of this it was mostly Lord Prince who answered me. Harry Potter was obviously uncomfortable with the attention and even ashamed of the abuse. Wanting an honest response of the lost young man sitting before me, I asked about his new life with Lord Prince. I hit gold, lovely readers, for Mr Potter lit up and lost his shyness. Not only had he gotten his first proper wardrobe in his life, he had been taken to his parents' former homes and had visited their graves to pay them his proper respect. Lord Prince had encouraged him to rethink his study options and had given him plenty of support when he chose to change his optional courses. Not a bad word was said about Lord Prince; Mr Potter had only praises and thankfulness for his new guardian.**

**The two interacted very well with each other, only affection being expressed instead of the expected animosity. One reason for this might be the rather startling change in looks on behalf of Mr Potter. Previously the boy-who-lived wore rather unfashionable glasses and oversized clothing coupled with what can only be described as a bird's nest on his head. One has to wonder how we all missed the clear signs of neglect. Now however Mr Potter wears his hair long, as is becoming of an Heir of his status and has discarded the glasses, presenting his jewel like eyes to the world. When compared to photos of his parents, Mr Potter now shares a remarkable likeness with his mother instead of his father.**

**All in all we can only be happy that someone has finally stepped in and saved our saviour. It was clearly needed, as all adults in Mr Potter's life have done nothing to rectify the awful situation he was in. One has to wonder about our prejudice when it comes to all things Slytherin when such a case comes to our attention.**

**For the article on the Weighing of Wands ceremony, go to page 2**

**For more information on adoption of Heirs, go to page 5**

**For the most famous elopement scandals of the last 50 years, go to Page 6**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the most Noble House of Malfoy, could honestly admit that he admired his wife's intelligence and cunning, or at least he could do so in the privacy of his own mind. Narcissa carried herself with marvellous ease, wonderfully masking her emotions in front of strangers, and most importantly their Lord. She had had objections from the start about joining the Dark Lord. Blacks bowed to no one after all. When their fathers had first introduced them to the ideals and plans of Lord Voldemort, she had been convinced of the advantages of supporting the Dark Lord. Her fears had been soothed and for a while she had happily served their Lord to the best of her abilities.

Then the Dark Lord had begun to lose his mental faculties and it had sparked the first of many fights. She had not changed her behaviour around their master, but Lucius knew it was only an act. His wife was not a master of occlumency and had gone as far as to keep referring to the Dark Lord reverently in her own mind so as not to slip up in his presence. Only at home did she allow herself to cut loose and speak her true thoughts.

Later Harry Potter vanquished their Lord and gave them a welcome reprieve. They needed the peace to raise Draco, which also meant he didn't put a lot of work towards searching for their Lord. He had feared the consequences, but here his Lord was: as sane as he had been at the beginning and far more capable. The ideas he had put forward since his arrival at Malfoy Manor were incredible, they would revolutionize the wizarding world! Lucius felt giddy as he thought of the glorious future that lay in wait.

Absentmindedly Lucius accepted the Daily Prophet from Libby and perused the front page. His eyes nearly fell out as he tried to understand what he was reading. Severus adopting the Potter boy? Playing house with their Lord's vanquisher?! What in the world was he thinking? Granted their Lord had declared that he had no issue with Potter anymore, but Severus couldn't have know that. He was somewhat pleased with his friend taking his rightful position in society, but it hardly seemed to matter when faced with this…

Pushing his chair back so violently it clattered to the ground, he rushed towards the rooms he had offered his Lord. Their Lord needed to know and quickly. Trying to hide it was impossible and it would only do more harm, not less. He feared for his friend's fate, even as he felt the sting of betrayal. He had known that Severus had disliked what the Dark side had become, but to go this far? And hide it from everyone until the truth couldn't be withheld anymore?

As Lucius reached the ornate doors he tried to compose himself a bit. Storming in like a madman was not sensible. His Lord was extremely fond his privacy and tended to curse those who startled him. A soft "Come in" followed his knock and he entered the guest room that hosted his Lord. Pettigrew had been dismissed swiftly after arrival and Hilly, an old nurse elf, had taken over the care for their Lord. She did her job well and in just a weekend their Lord looked rather healthy for a snake hybrid homunculus.

Kneeling before the chair Lucius offered the Daily Prophet, captions towards his Lord. It was taken from his hand, but he stayed in the same position, fearing the anger that was sure to follow. His apprehension grew as the silence lasted…and lasted. At last he heard a sound, but not one he expected. He raised his head in shock, unwilling to believe his ears. His Lord was laughing! Not screaming or cursing, enraged by what was surely a betrayal.

"Lucius. Stand up. There is no need to crouch before me like a spineless fool when you are far from it. Don't look so surprised. This is a very interesting bit of news. I've always wondered… I assume you can fire call Severus privately?"

Lucius wondered at the strange question, but answered it truthfully. He was a bit anxious at his next instructions, but understood the necessity of hearing Severus' side. Furthermore it would be no hardship to dine with his old friend.

* * *

Every single dread Severus had felt since he had adopted the son of his arch nemesis and the sworn enemy of his Lord seemed to have accumulated in his stomach. Lucius' invitation for dinner was expected, the implication their Lord would be there as well not so much. Ever since Harry's description of the Dark Lord's soul, he had wondered about his state of mind. The move to Malfoy Manor and the dinner seemed to indicate a favourable change, but Severus was careful to keep his hopes locked up. He might have turned just before the war and therefore hadn't had the chance to really become a spy, but as things stood his first and foremost objective was to keep Harry save and sound.

The necklace made a soft sound as it came in contact with a button. He looked down at the simple, yet elegant silver lily he had turned into a Portkey. It was one of many precautions. Severus desperately wanted to survive this night to see Harry grow up. The adoption might have been because of Lily initially, but his view of Harry as either of his parents had long since changed. A glance towards a shut door steeled his resolve. He would come out of this on top so he could protect the treasure he had been entrusted with.

* * *

Dinner with Lucius and Narcissa had been slightly stilted, but pleasant. Narcissa was always a perfect hostess, not matter the circumstance and they had found plenty topics to ignore the elephant in the room. At one point a somewhat hysteric thought had entered Severus' mind; in school Lucius had once joked that if Severus ever got his Lordship and an heir, he would sign a betrothal to the Malfoy heir. It had been a drunken evening though and Severus wasn't sure why the memory came upon him now. One thing was sure: he hoped Harry wouldn't be interested in boys for a long time.

Afterwards they made themselves comfortable in a cosy sitting room, reserved for close family and friends. An old house elf had entered carrying what could only be their Lord. Severus hid his disgust at the absolute mess Pettigrew had created, instead trying to come up with ways to restore their Lord. It helped to calm his nerves and doubled as an excellent occlumency technique. Completely blanking thoughts out was stupid and suspicious when with a legilimency master like their Lord. Thinking something in line with your character was far more efficient.

Somewhat to Severus' surprise their Lord didn't demand bows and excessive prostrating. He didn't throw around the cruciatus curse like it was candy on Halloween either. He merely sat there, looking at Severus with those unnerving red eyes. The silence lasted long, almost too long, but in a way it was a relief. Their master might have regained his sanity, which was without doubt by now nevertheless he hadn't changed intrinsically. Human nature craves familiar patterns and a break in those is always uncomfortable.

"You have done well Severus. Without realizing it you have furthered my most imported plans concerning Harry Potter. I see you're surprised, although you've surely discovered my Horcruxes by now. You see, they took away my sanity, my intelligence even as they anchored me to life. Mr Potter did me a big favour Saturday night and I fully intend to repay him. He will not need to fear death by my hand. The prophecy is nothing to me now, though I regret that two capable people died such _useless_ deaths. I know Lily Potter's death made a spy of you, it is all so clear now."

Severus reeled back. He had not anticipated that he would be found out so quickly. Still the Dark Lord made no move to curse or otherwise torture him. He quelled his anger at hearing Lily's death being described as useless. The Dark Lord meant unnecessary, nothing else and he knew it. The Potters had been a prime target anyway, what with taking such a prominent spot on the opposite side. It had been a matter of time before fate caught up.

"Your mind is as quick as ever. Don't try to shield it, I ordered to spike your food so your barriers would be weakened. I _need_ you at my side, Severus. There is no Potion Master with your talent in all of Britain and you are one of my best duellists. You're most important quality however is your brilliant mind. Since I've returned to my original state of mind, I've been revising plans. War is not an option anymore, nor is our narrow-minded attitude when it comes to blood and heritage. It is time for change or we will face extinction, not only of our traditions but also of our world."

* * *

In his office Dumbledore lay down the paper to rub his temples. He could feel the headache building with this latest news, but smiled all the same. He had failed both boys in very different, but equally damaging ways. He truly believed he had done everything he could, even if hindsight proved him wrong. If he ever preached the Greater Good, he meant that of his precious people.

In Severus' case he hadn't known that the bullying had gotten so out of hand. His many jobs, pushed onto him by purebloods, kept him far too busy. When he had received the full account at last, it had been too late. Severus had been alienated from the Light entirely thanks to two spoiled children. Punishment for what happened at the shrieking shack was made impossible as well by Lord Black, who threatened with serious consequences should it ever be made public.

As for young Harry, Dumbledore fully acknowledged that he had acted too hasty and trusted the wrong people. In his defence, he had been anxious to prevent any pureblood Death Eaters from claiming and adopting Harry. His believe in family was naïve he saw that now. He should have known better with his own family! In his panic he had condemned a little boy to ten awful years and even more summers. Still if the Malfoys, who had had the strongest claim at the time, had seen their chance, Harry might have been dead by now.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes over his head, the mere presence of the magnificent bird comforting him. He was growing too old to keep up all of this, but daren't let any job go. If a truly unsuitable person stepped in all would be for nought. If only he had someone he trusted. Someone who could replace him on the politic scene. There was so much he wanted to change in Hogwarts, so it could finally live up to its legend.


	9. Making of plans

The whole elite of the Death Eaters was present in the grand dining room in Malfoy Manor. As soon as they had felt the mark burn they had hurried there, fearing the consequences of lateness. These members of the inner circle numbered barely a dozen, the deceased or imprisoned unable to attend. Only one woman sat among their midst: Narcissa Malfoy. She took the left-hand seat next to the ornate throne that occupied one end of the large table. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, had claimed the right-hand seat, as was his right. Before the end of the first Wizarding War he had been Lord Voldemort's right-hand man and he was also the host of this dinner _party._

Most were elated that their Lord had returned, though they feared his anger at their indolence. The inner circle contained the only marked Death Eaters and therefore the only ones who had had to talk or bribe their way out of Azkaban. They had kept their heads down after their Lord's downfall, so never really managed to start a full search into the events of that dreadful Halloween.

Finally (It had been but ten minutes, yet felt like hours) their Lord made his grand entrance. Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, had worked miracles to restore his Lord's body in just a week since he had gotten the order. The Dark Lord had regained a rather youthful appearance, seemingly not a day past thirty, and looked exactly like he had used to when he still answered to the name Riddle. He was tall and well built. His face had refined, aristocratic features: a broad forehead, a patrician nose, large eyes under dark eyebrows, small lips and a strong chin. His short dark hair had a wave to it and his eyes were icy blue. He cut an impressive figure in his expensive new robes as he strode towards his chair (coughthronecough).

Yet it was none of these elements that made him dominate the whole room and sucked all attention towards him. It was his magic, curling and flexing around him, that made him seem larger than life. Barely controlled (or so it felt) tendrils of his magic swept past all attendants; the dark, seductive sensation making them shiver.

"My dear inner circle, it has been thirteen years since we were all together like this. Though it is rather unfortunate not all of you chose the easy way out and are therefore imprisoned in Azkaban. I would have preferred my elite healthy and sane, ready to follow my orders. You will not be punished for your lack of motivation in searching for me, but know that I'm incredibly disappointed in all of you."

The Dark Lord was silent again and motioned for the meal to start. He refused to spoil his appetite by the interruptions that were sure to follow should he start explain directly. His new course of the Dark sect was simply to radically different to expect unconditional submission to his commands. Hence he would first enjoy the delicious feast the house elves had prepared and begin the meeting afterwards. Thirteen years as a shade had thought him to appreciate eating, if nothing else.

His actions distressed the elite far more than curses and anger would have done. Those last were familiar, but this civility and, dare they say it, respect towards his followers was unheard of. The Malfoys and Snape took it rather well, having had time to adapt to the new situation, so they struck up some small talk. The others took their cues from them, repressing their discomfort and exchanging pleasantries. The Dark Lord did not partake in this, choosing to savour every bite in such a way it was almost absurd, which actually diffused some of the tension that had built up.

The last morsels of dessert had been consumed and coffee and tea were served. All paid their full attention to their Lord, eager to hear more. "In the past week, I've come to some rather startling conclusions and I've decided to alter my course appropriately. Our world is in danger of dying out unless we take action immediately."

"My Lord, surely that can not be true! Who has told you this blasphemy?"

"No one has, Rowle. I reached this conclusion after some extensive research. In the past hundred years, the population of Hogwarts has been steadily declining. After each war a much larger decrease of students was seen as well. At the rate we are going the British magical community will be extinct in 50 years."

Rowle had flinched when he realised his mistakes, but no punishment had followed, only a rational explanation. It began to dawn that their master had perhaps lost more than his looks in the past, and all were grateful that the Dark Lord seemed restored completely.

"What do you plan to do now, My Lord, as open war is surely out of the question?"

"Good question, Nott, you haven't yet lost your sharpness. We are going the political way. Many of you, my inner circle, have a Lordship, and therefore a place on the Wizengamot. I myself plan on claiming the Lordship of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Slytherin. I will present myself as my own son, Marvolo Slytherin, born to a French pureblood witch. Starting tomorrow you will all approach the neutral Houses to present our improved agenda in a subtle fashion."

This was quickly and most important quietly accepted by his elite. Most were making mental notes to talk to their wives, who would be excellent for this particular job. Narcissa was already making a list of who to invite first and who to leave for later. Greengrass would be open to sensible arguments, as would Parkinson, Flint and Bulstrode. Davis might listen if the facts were presented right, nearly all ravenclaws that family…

"I discovered several more points in my research, some fairly shocking. For a start it seems that there are no true muggleborns. I've yet to find conclusive evidence, but it looks like they actually descend from squibs. This came to my knowledge as I was perusing my family tree, created through a goblin ritual. I've since asked for more family trees and saw the same there."

Gasps and exclamations of disbelieve were heard all round. This information was mind-blowing to the purebloods, who had always seen muggleborns as either magic stealers or less than dirt. Not to mention the rattling of their views about squibs, who were usually abandoned in the muggle world as soon as their lack of magic became apparent.

"Indeed, it is a rather big surprises and presents us the first point of our new agenda. Squibs will no longer be thrown out or even treated like less than other members of the family. They will have their own school and will make successful marriages. We cannot afford to let them go."

The elite were nodding, their Lord made a very sensible point and had clearly though about this a lot. Some were wondering what to do with them, as they grew older, but put it aside for later. Now was a time for listening.

"Muggleborns, from now called newbloods, will be integrated in our society as soon as possible. If it becomes necessary they will be taken from their families to prevent abuse, but I'd rather not do something so rash. Pre-Hogwarts' schools will be formed to give them a general education on magic and our culture and basic skills like reading and writing. I'm considering allowing children from magical parents, who cannot afford tutors, as well, because they often lack a decent basic education. This way schooling at Hogwarts can skip the baby steps and it will become even more comprehensive."

"My Lord, if you permit I'd like to draw up the curriculum for these schools, based on my own experience with the first years. That way we will make a stronger case when we presented these plans in the Wizengamot."

"Excellent point Severus. You have my permission. Perhaps you and Barty can also look into a reformed Hogwarts' curriculum. The two of you have always been amongst my more studious followers."

Severus nodded; he would need to catch up with Barty in private for his imposture of Moody made them antagonists in the eyes of the public. He must say though that Barty did his job wonderfully; the only other competent DADA professor had been Remus.

"Newbloods are not only descendants of our old lines, they have no family magic, thus giving them only raw power. When a newblood and a pureblood have children, the children receive a boost in their magic. For this reason I want your children to look for newbloods and half-bloods when it comes to marriage. I will only sanction marriages between purebloods if it has been more than five generations since the last direct crossing of the family tree."

Severus stilled as he felt Narcissa's gaze fall on him. She despised Pansy Parkinson and had been looking for reasons to nullify her betrothal to Draco. Harry was a half-blood and therefore far more powerful than average. He had also become very good-looking and carried the bearing gene. If Narcissa ever discovered that drunken promise of Lucius, there would be no escape.

A careful glance at Lucius revealed that he too was gazing at Severus with a contemplating look. Thank Merlin that Harry and Draco already had something going. It would make the whole process far less strained and he would not condemn his boy to a loveless marriage.

"I have another announcement to make and it pertains all of you. To rebuild our world we need a bigger population. That means that all of you will need to have at least three or four children per couple. Those of you that are married already will start trying again, using potions to speed up the process if necessary. The unmarried get a year to present me someone suitable and propose to them. I'm aware some of you have special circumstances; I will have meetings with those people during the following week. I also remind you that adopting is a viable option."

Oh shit. Severus was in deep problems now. Not only would Narcissa hound him for a marriage for her son and his, she would also try to play matchmaker for him. There were only two people he considered; by now one might accept him, but the other would sooner curse him to hell and back.

"I remind you of the goals that have brought us together. We want to make clear to the public that Dark doesn't equal evil. Many magics have been banned and labelled as evil, purely because they need someone with a Dark core to preform them. Dark beings are stripped from their rights and labelled evil. We want to reverse this, to create a world were Light, Dark, Grey and Neutral have equal standing and representation! That is why you chose to follow me originally and why you follow me now! Together we will create a better world where only the scum of the Earth has no place!"

The Death Eaters rushed to their feet, clapping and cheering (as much as their upbringing allowed). Finally their Lord had become what their fathers had promised.

"There is one last item on the agenda. I will alter your Dark marks so that only a fellow elite or I will be able to see them. They are too obvious, I realise that now. Your children will most likely not be marked at all. I plan to conquer the Wizarding World in time for their majority. After I have modified your mark, you are dismissed."

All lined up, Lucius and Severus up front. The modification of the Dark mark was painless, contrary to their placement, but the parselmagic made most rather jumpy. The sibilant hisses were eerie and didn't sound natural at all.

* * *

(A week before)

Harry had been dreading Monday morning, because Rita's article would appear in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. His friends supported him, but he still feared the reaction of the school. Severus wasn't well liked after all and some might even want to contest his right to adopt Harry. Their efforts would be futile; the goblins had ensured the paperwork was watertight, but still.

A hush had fallen over the room as soon as the owls had arrived. Glances were thrown in Harry's direction, yet none wanted to make the first move. Just when the silence began to upset Harry, Neville stood and made his way to Harry's part of the Gryffindor table. He made a formal bow, slightly deeper than normal between heirs of equal standing. His stutter had disappeared, his posture straight and confident; this was definitely something he understood well.

"Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince, as the Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Longbottom I would like to renew our longstanding alliance. "

Harry stood and grasped Neville's hand. "As Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince I accept the offer to renew our alliance, Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Longbottom. So it mote be." A light enveloped their clasped hands; green on Neville's part, gold and royal blue on Harry's. When it faded Harry threw Neville an easy smile. "Would you like to sit down? I'll introduce you to the others."

"Sure Harry, I'm glad we've become friends."

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he descended into the dungeons. Neville had found his place into their little group with remarkable ease. He hadn't even blinked when Luna made a comment about wrackspurts, instead asking her to tell him more about the strange creatures. He would have been well suited for Hufflepuff, but Harry suspected that Neville had more courage than any other Gryffindor. He wasn't afraid to do what was right, even if everyone else was against it.

"Heir Potter."

Harry turned to look at Malfoy, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. Malfoy was never civil to Harry, though it might have had something to do with his rude refusal of friendship back in first year.

"Heir Malfoy."

"You have been adopted by our Head of House. This makes you an honorary slytherin and I've been asked to show you the way to our Common Room. Please follow me."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards Malfoy. He did his best to repress his blush, feeling somewhat giddy at his crush's politeness. They walked side by side through the dungeons; both savouring each other's presence. At last they arrived at a stone wall.

"The password changes every fortnight, with the new one posted on the noticeboard. If you're in doubt, ask professor Snape or one of us. Ambition is nothing without perseverance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dialogue at the end is really stiff and formal, but I went with the idea that words have power and alliances between powerful families are a very tricky and delicate thing


	10. Chapter 10

**Pettigrew in custody!**

**Sirius Black innocent?**

**Custody of Harry Potter?**

**Last night Peter Pettigrew delivered himself to the custody of Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! He apparently confessed to the betrayal of the Potters on Halloween 1981 and framing Sirius Black for the death of twelve muggles the same night. The Dark Mark on his left forearm proved he did indeed serve You-know-who. The Kiss-on-sight order for Sirius Black has been revoked and he will get his rightful trial after Pettigrew's.**

**One can only imagine the battle that will break out between Severus Snape and Sirius Black. Both have equal claims on Harry Potter, as adoptive father and godfather respectively. As last of the male Blacks Sirius Black is eligible as Head of the most Ancient and noble House of Black. It's anyone's guess who would win such a confrontation in court, in this case however Harry Potter's opinion that will have the final opinion. The person who curries favour with the boy-who-lived will get his support.**

**One must, however, bear in mind that Sirius Black has spent THIRTEEN years of his life in Azkaban and, supposedly, emerged relatively sane. This is no mean feat and it's anyone's guess just how badly damaged his body is. It is doubtful that he will be able to give his godson the care he desperately needs, before he has visited a stack of healers himself.**

**The trial is scheduled as soon as this afternoon before the whole of the Wizengamot. Your faithful reporter has managed to gain a place in the correspondents' seats and will give you all the juicy details of this sordid tale.**

**For more information on Halloween 1981, go to page 4**

**For more information on Sirius Black, go to page 5**

**For more information on known Death Eater, go to page 6**

* * *

It had been a rather long week for Harry and his friends. They had brought Neville up to speed with the rest of them, discovering in the process that he used his father's wand, not his own. Severus had spoken with Dowager Lady Longbottom, convincing her that not buying Neville his own wand would only hinder his magical education and development. She had capitulated eventually and already Neville was progressing with leaps and bounds. Some reassurances from Harry had done wonders for his confidence in Potions, resulting in much higher grades overall and better confidence. Harry had not witnessed the strange green light again and hadn't dared to question Neville.

Harry had achieved something of a truce with Draco Malfoy and his posse. They behaved reasonably well towards each other and had even managed a little study session in the library. Only Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini had been present, making it pleasantly quiet. At the time Ron had been deep in conversation with Oliver Wood over quidditch strategies. While Ron was an average player at best (worse if he was nervous) he was a brilliant strategist. Wood had since taken Ron under his wing and seemed determined to make him his successor as captain and keeper.

The backlash that Harry had feared had been minor, what with two houses backing him unconditionally. Most seemed to respect his choice and left it alone. Rita's portrayal of their happy little family had gone a long way in influencing the public opinion. The special mailbox Severus had installed for Harry at Gringotts meant that all fan mail was screened and answered for him.

Harry had been rather stressed when Severus had been called by Voldemort that first time, but his worry had been for naught. His adoptive father had come home unharmed and pleased with the positive changes in his master. He had explained the plans of the Dark Lord in great depth and while Voldemort had made mention of a meeting between them, he wasn't pressed for time.

Harry agreed with the new course of the Dark sect, but hoped he didn't have to join anytime soon. His core was a mix of all sorts of Magic thanks to his innate nature and bad childhood. He was equally suited to Light and Dark, though spells born from emotion came far easier to him. It was a matter of time before either side would approach him and right now he leaned to the Dark side.

A look on the clock told him Severus wouldn't be back from the meeting for at least two more hours. He cuddled further into the comfortable armchair and turned back to the book on Ancient Runes he had found. This particular volume focused on using Runes as a substitute for spells. They could be just as powerful as any spell and had near endless amounts of variations through combining, layering and enhancing. They needed more time to prepare, obviously, but were more permanent if carved into the right material.

Harry became so captivated by the fascinating theories that were explained, he missed Severus' entrance. It wasn't until a hand fell on his shoulder that he looked up. Smiling he set the book to the side and asked about the meeting. From the slope of Severus' shoulders he saw that not everything had gone as planned.

"The Dark Lord wants all of us to create bigger families. In my case it means marrying within the year and getting at least two children. Moreover he has encouraged betrothals for the already existing children with muggleborns, newbloods from now, or half-bloods. There might exist a contract between my heir, you, and the Malfoy heir. Depending on how drunk we actually got, it might also be binding"

Harry was doing a rather nice job of resembling a tomato as he warred with his feelings. On one hand he would get his crush, on the other it would be a forced marriage…. What should he do? He tried to focus on the other point to take his mind of it.

"Do you have anyone in mind? I know you won't marry a woman —thanks to an embarrassing Talk—, but I don't think you have ever show partiality to anyone."

"I have two people I will consider, though I'm not too sure of my reception. Don't worry, Little Lion, all will be well. Off to bed, it's past twelve and you have Herbology first thing in the morning."

* * *

The courtroom was rather crowded and Harry had to dodge multiple people to reach to his seat. He was here not only as Sirius' godson, but also to witness against Peter Pettigrew. Both Hermione and Ron accompanied him, all feeling put out because Remus wasn't allowed to be there. He was a witness, but his werewolf status prevented him from being called forward. Severus took place between the other Lords and Ladies, as his station as Lord and regent demanded.

First Pettigrew would be tried, and then they would open Sirius' case. The doors closed, signalling the beginning of the trial. Pettigrew was brought in, wrapped in special chains to prevent his animagus' transformation. He looked pitiful in the huge chair, yet Harry felt only loathing for this man, who had essentially condemned him to ten years of hell. If only this man had kept his mouth shut, he would still have his parents.

The trial went rather quick; Veritaserum was administered and Pettigrew's guilt established without doubt. The witnesses were called forward to complete the events of last June. The Golden Trio couldn't bring themselves to pity the traitor. He was too pathetic and they felt too betrayed by him. In the end Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementors' kiss and the Weasleys got a compensation of 100 galleons for every year they had been unknowingly housing a Death Eater with their children.

Sirius came in alone, looking very presentable. He wore expensive looking robes, had shaved and his hair looked healthy. No longer was he a walking skeleton, though he had clearly not yet reached his optimal weight. Not many questions had to be asked; most was just a repeat from the previous trial. The ministry would give him 1000 galleons for every year in Azkaban and 750 more for his year and a half as fugitive. The parties involved would first discuss all matters concerning the adoption of Harry Potter in private. Only if no understanding could be reached, would they be allowed to take it to court.

The Golden Trio and Severus met Sirius at the doors. He gave Harry a warm hug, greeted Ron and Hermione friendly and then turned to Severus. To everyone's surprise Sirius addressed Severus very respectfully and bowed low.

"I have treated you dreadfully in school, Lord Prince and I'm utterly ashamed of my behaviour. I wish to make a formal apology with full reparations and to explain my actions to you in private as I feel that you deserve this. As Heir to most Ancient and Noble House of Black I apologise for every word and action with which I harmed Severus Snape, Lord of the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince, since our introduction. Nothing can make up for how shameful I've behaved towards you, but let me at least try."

Severus had gone stock-still, his face revealing nothing about his feelings. This was the moment he had hoped for and had feared at the same time. This proved that Sirius Black had grown into a responsible man, aware of the world around him. With no horrible conduct to suppress them, his emotions would have no bounds. If he forgave this man, would he ever be able to get over him and move on?

"Would my private quarters suit your requirements? Though we will have to escort Harry and his friends back first. They have missed enough lessons as it is."

"That would be excellent. Please lead the way."

* * *

Sirius didn't show his nerves, even as they swam through his belly. It had taken him nearly all of the past three weeks to come to terms with what his mind healer had told him, ever since he had flipped out over Snape's custody of Harry.

Apparently his family had fucked him up really well. When he had met Severus, he had projected all his frustration and anger caused by them on the boy who was so obviously slytherin and yet an easy target. Through the years those feeling had changed; Snape had developed a sharp tongue and caustic wit, which he yielded like a sword. Sirius had liked that fire, but had tried to repress those feelings, unwilling to expose himself and get hurt that way. It had become a coping mechanism, which he was actively trying to unlearn.

As Sirius walked behind the Potions Master, he forced himself not to block the admiration he felt for the artful swirls of the cape and the tall, well-developed figure. Snape had been rather gangly as child, all thin, long limbs and a big nose. Now he was still tall, but had filled out nicely. His nose didn't seem so big anymore and gave extra character. His hair looked silky, his strides were long and confident.

Sirius snickered quietly at the password, though he did find it rather matching with Snape's personality. Most of the room passed him by; he feared what would be asked in compensation for the year of bullying and hate. Remus had written about his own talk with Snape, but he had done far less than Sirius. Even if Snape didn't carry a grudge, (unlikely) he would still have more than even ammunition.

He accepted the glass of Firewhiskey gratefully and the next few moments where spent in silence, heightening the tension in the room. At last Snape seemed to have ordered his thoughts to his liking and began.

"I will ask no reparations of you, only that you behave in a civil way towards me now and don't leap to conclusions anymore. Your apology was enough, I feel no need to drag this out and make both of us uncomfortable."

"You can't mean this! I nearly KILLED you in school, because I couldn't deal with my family issues the normal way, and you forgive me just like that!" Sirius exploded.

"Not just like that. You understand the atrociousness and brutality of your actions and have apologised. I never even expected as much, so it is enough. If you truly want to repay me, hear me out. There is a lot of change happening and Harry is going to be in the middle of it. As will you, when you become Lord Black." Snape calmly explained.

Sirius nodded, still not satisfied yet willing to compromise for the moment. He would try his hardest to make up what he could late though.

"First of all the Dark Lord has risen once again. He has however regained his sanity and original brilliance. He recognises that war will only destroy our world and will go the political way this time around. Muggleborns are to be accepted earlier and thoroughly educated in our ways. They, and half-bloods, will get preference when it comes to marriage and bigger families are to be encouraged. Nevertheless they will have to leave the muggle world behind entirely or give up magic. Exposing our world to muggles is a risk we can no longer take."

"That … sounds surprisingly sensible and anyone would be hard pressed not to agree. I suppose he will also want to give more attention to the Dark Arts?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, though no magic will be preferred above another any longer. People are born with a certain core, you know. Depending on that core certain magics will come easier than others. The evilest of magic will still be banned, but evil does not equal dark per se. Restrictions on Dark creatures will be undone, so they can have a decent life and be proud of their heritage." Snape answered.

"You mean Remus would be able to become the teacher he has always wanted to be and have his own house. How can anyone oppose You-know-who? Well this new, sane version, that is." Sirius wondered.

"You would be surprised. Most people are stupid sheep. Give them a leader who is just bright enough to bring on ideas that sound good, but too stupid to recognise how utterly wrong they are in their beliefs and you have a formidable enemy. For example: the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister, Dolores Umbridge, has a deep hatred for Creatures, dark or not. She is the person behind the entire werewolf legislation and more. There is just no talking with that woman, she cannot accept beliefs not her own." Snape sneered

"I see your point. I would like a meeting with You-know-who to discuss his plans, but if he can convince me I would me willing to become a part of the Dark sect. Now I want to talk about Harry."

Seeing the tensed position of the other, Sirius rushed to reassure him.

"I don't want to fight your claim as Harry's adoptive father. As far as I can see, you're doing a better job than I ever could. It's just that I want to discuss me spending time with Harry as his godfather. I'm not fit to take care of anyone but myself and even that is uncertain at the moment."

Severus unclenched his muscles or at least try to relax them a little. In the past weeks he had come to care about Harry a great deal. The prospect of losing him was frightening to say the least.

"You will of course always be welcome to visit Harry, though if you plan a trip or something like that I want to be informed beforehand. You and Remus will be invited for all the important feasts like Yule, Samhain, Beltane, etc. I do ask that you moderate gifts. Harry is not yet used to being wanted and get overwhelmed easily." Snape said.

The two men separated in peace, both happy with the way this conversation had gone. Nonetheless both yearned for something more to have happened, a sign that their interest might be returned. Both were too stubborn to consider that the other might have hidden their feeling as well, for fear of ridicule.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note I'm going to make this a SiriusxRemusxSeverus with all of them switching positions. SiriusxSeverus doesn't work for me, because they are both to stubborn and Remus is a good mediator even if he is more dominant in this story. If you don't like this, please either leave or keep you comments to yourself. I will keep the 'sexual' situations to kissing and suggestions, because I don't really know how to write them well and I don't want to write a smut story just yet.


	11. Dragons

"They want to make us fight f*cking dragons?" Echoed through the Room of Requirement.

"Not just dragons, nesting mother dragons." Ron clarified.

"Eez zat supposed to make us feel better? Becoz eet eez not working." Fleur's accent became more pronounced in her agitation. In the past weeks both her and Viktor's English had improved a lot, making them almost fluent. When in high spirits however their language regressed to how it had been before.

"I'm only relating what Charlie wrote me! Don't kill the messenger!" Ron defended himself.

Charlie had sent his little brother a letter telling him that his reserve had had to prepare four nesting mothers for the Triwizard Tournament. He wasn't comfortable with keeping this from Harry, who was after all something of a little brother. Upon reading the letter aloud, there was pandemonium. Everyone was outraged at putting students in such a dangerous situation with no warning whatsoever. In a normal situation at least a dozen adults were needed to subdue a dragon and nesting mothers were known to be especially vicious and aggressive.

A note had been added about golden eggs that had been placed in every nest, one for each. It stood to reason that taking those eggs was the objective of the First Task. None of the champions were very eager to do such a thing; to risk a dragon mother's wrath usually meant instant death via incineration.

"Guys! Will you shut up for a moment?"

Harry seldom raised his voice, so when he did they all listened. He went to the centre of the room, while the others gathered round and sat down.

"Panicking isn't going to help us in the slightest. If we want to survive this task alive, we need to research things thoroughly. As we only have two days to prepare, it's useless to focus on originality. It's not like no one knows we have become close friends. Let's move to the library to research dragons' weak spots and fire proof spells."

Hermione brightened considerably at the prospect of research and Neville was murmuring under his breath. Luna was once again staring into space, absorbed by the Unseen.

In the library they crowded around two tables, pushed together, in the back. Hermione, Neville and Cedric went to look for books, while Harry, Luna, Fleur and Viktor sat down and assembled paper and ink. Hit by an idea Harry wandered off to the Ancient Runes section, knowing exactly what book he needed. He had stumbled across the pentagram some weeks ago, but it was still fresh in his mind.

By the time he had found the book and had walked back to their table, Hermione was organizing the collection of books she, Neville and Cedric had deemed useful.

"The biggest problem we're facing here is a lack of time. If we had at least a week, we might have asked Charlie for help or ordered more specific books. As it stands, we will need a healthy doses creativity to make a working strategy. We need to consider two aspects: own protection and distracting the dragon. At the same time no other eggs should be damaged." Hermione explained.

"I think I know a useful plant that is available in the greenhouses. Agni's web is related to Devil's snare except it is attracted to extreme heat. It cannot be burned by any known fire except perhaps fiendfyre, which is Dark magic. If Harry or Cedric asks for it, I'm sure professor Sprout would agree to give them some." Neville added.

"Thanks Neville. That is a really helpful piece of information. I've found a runic pentagram, which works as a fire-absorbing charm, though far more powerful. Its complexity makes it too difficult to use if you have no real talent for Ancient Runes so that's out of the question for Fleur and Cedric." Harry said.

"What if we fly? The nesting mothers won't leave the nest, most likely, and it would make us more agile. That way we can make combinations with the different strategies, maybe coupling them with charms or transfiguration for distraction." 

They all nodded at Viktor's interesting proposal; they would probably lose points for originality, but nobody really cared. Ron had been browsing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in an effort to get information on the dragons Charlie had named.

"If you get the Welsh Green, you are lucky. They are the most subdued of all and transfiguring sheep will do well as distraction. The Chinese fireball has a double flame and prefer pigs. They are faster and rather clever. The Swedish Short-Snout had a flame hot enough to reduce stone and bones to ash in seconds. They are very agile when flying. Pray you don't get the Hungarian Horntail; they are by far the most dangerous breed ever. Its flame can reach fifty feet and retains its high temperature. They also have spikes over most of their body, are very aggressive when protecting their young and prefer humans above other mammals in their diet." Ron read aloud from the book.

Serious expressions all around, they set to work to look for the right transfiguration spells and charms. Fleur expressed delight when she discovered Bewitched sleep, which puts the target into an enchanted sleep and stopped breathing for the same time. It would work better than the normal sleeping charm, but was beyond Harry's current level. Eventually they retreated to their room to practice some before dinner.

* * *

"Did you find the agreement, Lucius?"

Narcissa looked at her husband's smug smirk, smiling in contentment. As soon as she had heard of Severus' adoption of Harry Potter, she had known she wanted him as son-in-law. Draco and Harry would make such a cute couple and their babies would be so beautiful! He was much better suited for her little dragon than that Parkinson girl.

When Lucius told her about that drunken promise, she had thrown etiquette out of the window and squealed. Her Lord's orders were only icing on the cake.

"It isn't a formal, binding betrothal, but we expected Severus' cautiousness even when inebriated. He had agreed to a courtship between heirs however and that is all we need."

Through the years Draco had informed them about his interest in Harry Potter, although not in so many words, and more recently they had received a letter from his friend Zabini that the muggleborns might be open to help his campaign if they allowed it to start.

* * *

Draco paled and blushed at the same time; how in the name of Merlin's pants did his parents find out about his small crush (read: full-blown infatuation) on Harry Potter? He was extremely excited at the prospect of wooing the delicate boy, contract or no contract, especially now they had become closer. Nevertheless he was sure he had never given anything away to anyone, except for his best friends, Blaise and Pansy.

Pansy and he had never liked the idea of marrying each other; they were too much like brother and sister to even consider it, the consequence of growing up together. Add to that his homosexuality, though after four years of pining after the one person he couldn't get, his friends had dubbed it Harrysexuality, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.

When he had first seen Harry at Madam Malkins, dressed in rags yet sparkling with enthusiasm, he had fallen and fallen hard. He had been so happy and nervous to see him again on the train that he had made the vital mistake of donning his pureblood mask, something that happened far to easy for his liking whenever he saw Harry. The Weasley had made his jealousy flare and he had forever lost his chance (or so he thought).

So he settled for being Harry's enemy and keeping his attention that way. It hurt to hurl insults at the beautiful boy, yet he saw no other option to keep his place in Harry's life. In the past years he had feared for his crush multiple times, as the adults at Hogwarts seemed content to allow three young students to solve their problems.

Storming into the Common Room, he swiftly located Pansy and Blaise and dragged them out again, regardless of their protests. They made their way to an empty room, not far from the entrance of the Slytherin Dungeon.

"Who talked to my parents? They have written me that a courtship contract was made between the Heirs of Prince and Malfoy and have given me permission to act on it. If my parents believed me to hate Harry Potter they would never have written such a thing, whatever binding power the agreement may have. " He demanded.

His friends looked at each other, clearly uneasy, a clear sign of their guilt. It was Blaise who finally took the word.

"You see Draco, you haven't been as surreptitious about your crush as you may have liked. It was your parents who wrote us to ask for confirmation and we have been keeping them up to date. Some weeks ago Granger approached us and she proposed a conspiracy of a kind. Potter hasn't been as immune to your charms as we believed him to be."

"Re…Really?" Draco stuttered, rather uncharacteristically. 

"Yes Dray. We have spoken with her about the possibility of courtship and we have given her the appropriate books so that she may explain things to Potter when you start." Pansy said gently.

"Fine, but I'm still angry for going behind my back!"

* * *

The four champions sat huddled together at the Gryffindor table at noon on the day of the First Task. They were going over some last details, but without much enthusiasm. Ever since they had received Charlie's letter they had been practicing to get the timing and spells right to the very last second. Reviewing wouldn't help anymore, but at least it gave them something to do.

Just past one o'clock Professor McGonagall hurried over and asked them to follow her to the grounds so they could get ready for the task. They stood, said goodbye to the others, who would be cheering from the stands, and left in unison. Harry was put between Fleur and Cedric, while Viktor followed them.

The enclosure of the dragons had been placed at the edge of the forest, and was now obscured by a tent. They were directed inside, where Bagman was already waiting. He looked far too happy for the event, especially if the dragons were taking into consideration.

"Now we're all assembled, I'll fill you in on the specifics of the challenge you are to face. When the audience has assembled, you will take a model, from this sack, of the thing you are going to confront. Your objective is to get the golden egg, which will contain a hint about the next Task."

They all nodded and withdrew to different corners of the tent, needing a bit of solitude to calm their nerves. Talking about their strategies was a no go with Bagman still in the room and it wasn't a good time for small talk.

Soon hundreds of people were passing by the tent, talking excitedly, laughing and generally being happy. Harry felt slightly disgusted at their enthusiasm when soon four students would have to risk life and limbs for their pleasure. What felt like seconds later, Bagman opened the purple sack and offered it to Fleur with a "Ladies first".

Shaking slightly Fleur withdrew a model of the Welsh Green with a number two on the neck. Cradling the tiny, animated figure close, she retook her earlier place. Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a three, eyes blazing with determination. When Cedric put his hand in, he came out with the Swedish Short-snout, number one. Harry sighed softly in resignation; of course he would get the worst possible choice. He carefully pulled the Hungarian Horntail out. Holding it carefully in his hand, the dragon nearly looked cute as it nuzzled his thumb.

"Very well. The dragon you pulled out of the bag is the one you will face and the number refers to the order you will go in. I'm commentating, so I'll leave in a moment. When you hear the whistle, you just step into the enclosure. You have five minutes to prepare, Mr Diggory, use them wisely. A word, Harry?" Bagman asked.

"Please address me as Mr Potter, Mr Bagman. I hardly know you well enough to allow such a level of familiarity. And no you cannot speak to me without my guardian present, unless it is in your capacity as organizer of the Tournament. Don't you have need to be in the commentating spot?" Harry put Bagman in his place.

Bagman looked taken aback, but Harry was in no mood to humour the man. He turned back to his friends and Bagman slunk away. Quickly they divided the different strategies they had prepared for each scenario, reminding each other of the key point. Then the whistle blew and Cedric walked to the other entrance of the tent, looking greener than ever. A quick look back and he entered the enclosure.

* * *

(Cedric's pov)

Ignoring the hundreds of people in the stands, he focused on the mother dragon before him. The Swedish Short-snout was a rather pretty dragon to look at, having slivery blue scales. Focusing on Neville he cast his first spell "Accio Agni's web!" and then ducked for cover behind a large rock formation. The dragon hadn't yet recognized him as threat, but he shouldn't wait too long with making a distraction.

The plant flew into his left hand as he cast the transfiguration spell. A few feet to his left and closer to the dragon some rocks became a pack of moose. Immediately the Short-snout was distracted for eyeing his rocks and seemed to debate whether she would leave her nest to eat. The moose had appeared just out of her range and were multiplying.

Cedric crept closer to the nest, keeping out of the wind and clutching his living shield tightly. His progress was slow, but as the dragon hadn't attacked the pack yet, he still had time. He was but ten feet away, when she noticed him and reared up. Acting on instinct he threw. The plant was nearly in the dragon's mouth when she released her fire. The effect was instantaneous: Agni's web multiplied in a matter of seconds to ten times its original size and squeezed the dragon tightly.

Not hesitating Cedric sprinted to the nest, grasped the golden egg and sprinted to safety once again. At the entrance professor Sprout greeted him and sent him of to Madame Pomfrey, after congratulating him very warming. The Mediwitch stood at the entry of a second tent, looking rather peeved. A quick once over proved his lack of wounds and she sent him of again.

At one of the enclosure the judges sat on a raised platform, the chairs draped in gaudy looking gold. One by one they conjured ribbons forming figure: an eight from Madame Maxime, a nine from Mr Crouch, two more nines from Dumbledore and Bagman and a five from Karkaroff, making a nice score of forty. He was pleasantly surprised at Madame Maxime's professionalism. Karkaroff had been expected, he wanted Viktor to win not matter what.

He wasn't worried for Fleur and Viktor at all, both would be fine with their respective strategies. Harry on the other hand… They had all tried to grab the spikiest model, but the sack had been enchanted and they had felt no difference between the dragons. As a result Harry would have to face the Hungarian Horntail with spells he had only just managed to learn in time. A whistle blew and Fleur entered for her own challenge.

* * *

(Fleur's pov)

She felt calm as she gazed upon her opponent. The Welsh Green eyed her, but made no move to attack. A deep breath and she started on the long and complicated enchantment that would be her ticket to the golden egg. The hardest part of her strategy was that she needed to keep her target in sight while casting and that meant exposing herself for some time. Had she gotten any other dragon, it would not have worked.

Finally she spoke the last word, made the last twirl with her wand and the dragon swayed. Eyes fallen closed it sank down, slightly to the side of the eggs. Thanking her ancestors for her good fortune, she approached the nest and took her prize. Moments later she left the enclosure and lifted the enchantment. No trip to the medical tent was needed, her score received immediately. She smiled at her 41, it was a good score. She sent a quick prayer to her ancestors, Viktor wouldn't need it, but little Harry needed all the luck she could sent his way.


	12. Lady Luck

Viktor's pov)

Viktor threw one last look at Harry before stepping out of the tent and into the enclosure. He despised the thought that soon Harry would face certain death; despite all the training they had done with him, the Horntail was too far out of his league. A miracle was the only thing that could save him now and Harry didn't seem particularly lucky today, or any other day for that matter. Although… he did have a knack for making the best of dreadful situations. If normal people made lemonade of the lemons Life gave them, he somehow made chocolate of them and left everyone around him wondering how he did it.

He shook his head; it was time to concentrate on his own dragon, who could prove just as deadly as Harry's should he become distracted. The Chinese Fireball was observing him, but did not see him as a threat just yet. A quick summoning charm and he was sat on his trusty Firebolt, ready to take to the sky. Time to let them see just what an international top seeker was made of.

First he needed to confuse the mother; she needed to see him as slightly more than an annoyance, but not dangerous enough to go all out. Viktor needed to preserve the delicate balance between staying just out of reach and dodging the double balls of fire coming his way. This breed had no spikes, giving him the advantage of only needing to watch out for her head.

He danced before the head: flying this way, than the other. The head swayed, like a snake before its charmer. Slowly he flew further back and higher. The neck stretched to its fullest extent and he backed away a littler more. With a roar of frustration she fired again, but this time Viktor didn't dodge. Instead he quickly wrote the runic shield in the air before him with his wand. Flames collided with the shimmery screen before they sizzled out.

Another few feet, and the Chinese Fireball reared up, spreading her magnificent wings. At the same time she took off, Viktor dived and grabbed the golden egg from between the others. Taking a sharp turn he flew back to the entrance. The crowd was roaring and cheering, they had enjoyed his performance. He was able to ignore Bagman's commentary with his experience on the quidditch field and landed directly before the judges. A forty-six landed him solidly in first place, but he didn't care about his score. Shoulders high he went to join his friends, all looking decidedly more ill than for their own turn.

* * *

(Harry's pov)

Using the meditation techniques Severus had thought him, Harry had managed to keep his nerves to a minimum during the long wait. As he entered the arena (for that it was in his eyes) the Horntail shrieked and he somehow understood what she was saying. It was all he could do to prevent his shock from being visible. The dragon spoke Parseltongue! Granted she had a bit of an accent, but was still very understandable.

"I demand my return to my nesting lands and mate immediately! Measly humans, I do not exist for your entertainment! What is this? Is that puny human my opponent? He looks barely out of his hatchling years himself!"

Taking a quick decision, Harry disillusioned himself and then made a rune chain that would act like a modified, widespread privacy charm. The spectators would not hear any noise below a certain decibel level and for good measure he spoke the smell and sound cancelling charm loud and clearly (without actually doing them). He then carefully approached the grand creature before him and bowed. He knew that the Horntail would see him without actually seeing him; dragon's eyes were so extremely sensitive because they could see magic.

"Great Lady, an unimaginable injustice has been done to you! To be taken from your home and mate and put against magic folk in a completion that has nothing to do with you! Please let me explain the details of this task I must complete."

"To find a speaker here! And such a smart and respectful one as well! I will listen, hatchling, if you tell my human servants that I wish to return to the nesting lands at once."

"I will my Lady. In your nest a golden imposter has been placed. My objective is to retrieve it in as little as possible time and without injuries."

"A golden egg! Between my precious hatchlings! Take it out little one and you will have my eternal gratitude. As a reward for handling this situation as you did, I will allow you to call on me, if you ever find yourself in trouble. Just call my name, Cala, and I will come to your side."

Ever so gently Harry made his way between the eggs and took the golden one. It was heavier than he had expected. He turned back, but before he walked out of the enclosure he bowed one last time. Reaching the entrance he lifted the privacy ward and the disillusionment charm. The audience went wild when the saw him there, unharmed with his prize and having needed only five minutes, the shortest time of all.

The other champions reached him first, laughing and crying, and drew him into a group hug. The relieve of seeing him unharmed at having such odds stacked against him was overwhelming. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna followed shortly after, having dashed down the stairs of the stands.

Seeing Charlie between the other dragon handlers, he extracted himself and jogged over to him. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hey Harry. You did an amazing job with the Horntail. Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I was just wondering what is going to happen with the dragons now their part is over."

"We'll be going back to Romania tonight. We don't want them gone from their territory and mates too long. "

"I like that. They seem awfully agitated. It can't be healthy to take mothers this close to birth from their home and familiar habitat."

With these wise words Harry was of again, leaving a pensive Charlie to stare at his back. His friends didn't ask what he needed to talk about with Charlie, assuming it was just saying hello to Ron's brother and Harry didn't bother to correct them. He had kept his promise to Cala, only now was he worthy of her gift. They escorted him to the jury's platform, where he would receive his score.

Madame Maxime gave a ten, her example followed by the three others. Even Karkaroff gave him a seven, grudgingly acknowledging his use of magic beyond his level and clever tactics. The disillusionment charm, smell cancelling charm and modified silencing charm were all Newt level. The runic sequence was master level, but hadn't been observed and therefore didn't count in this instance.

* * *

Severus had invited Remus and Sirius to the First Task, knowing they would be as worried and anxious as he was. Harry had refused to tell him anything, though his long meetings with his friends proved they were at least preparing for something. Remus and Sirius were exceedingly civil and polite as they met up just outside the doors of the Great Hall, taking pains to include him in the conversation as they flanked him. It greatly confused his already befuddled heart, so he pretended not to notice the courtesy.

When they entered the arena and saw the first dragon, Severus swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Dragons, no wonder his son had looked rather pale this morning. How was he ever to survive this afternoon with his sanity intact? Sirius was glowering in the direction of the jury and Remus' eyes had turned golden. He took both men by the shoulder and directed them to Harry's friends, who were keeping places for them. On the way they passed the Weasley twins, who had set up a mobile betting stand.

(Fred, _George,_ **both** )

"Messrs Weasley. Setting up a lucrative business?"

"Hello professor! _Would you like to place a bet?_ Current odds are ten to one _that Harry survives his task,_ hundred to one _that he actually manages_ first place."

Sirius piped up at this. He wasn't an addict at gambling, just very proud of his brilliant godson. In the short talk he'd had with Harry he had learned that he took more after his mother than most people believed. It made him happy to know that Lily would live on in such a way. In seventh year she had become their big sister, guiding and caring for them. They had made a promise of frequent letters and visits, though only as long as Sirius respected Severus.

"I'll take them. Fifteen galleons that Harry gets first place and comes out uninjured."

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"Why Moony, can't a godfather be proud of his godson? I have full confidence in Harry."

"As do I, but he's up against a DRAGON!"

"Sorry to butt in, _but did we hear that right?_ Are you, professor Lupin, Moony, part of _the magnificent Hogwarts prankers,_ **the Marauders?** "

"Indeed I am. And this is Sirius Black, better known as Padfoot. How do you now of us, Messrs Weasley?"

They went to their knees, bowing before their idols. They had not only found the Marauder's map, but also a casebook in which the Marauders had recorded many a prank from their later and more experienced years.

"We are your _greatest fans._ Through the years we have not only found the _Marauder's map, but also_ a book with pranks you pulled."

"You managed to crack the map? What an accomplishment! How old were you at the time?"

"At the start of first year, _in our first detention_ with Filch. We took nearly six months _to figure out_ the activation phrase, _but in the end_ the clues you left, _paid off handsomely._ We gave the map _to Harry in his third year_ so he could sneak out _to Hogsmeade._ Though he never told us _that he knew_ the Marauder's **in person**. _"_

"Didn't he now? And to think that he is not only the godson of two, but also the son of a third Marauder. James, Harry's dad, was known as Prongs."

" **Really? It seems we need a little talk with Harrykins.** "

"Perhaps we should take our seats. It looks like the _show_ is about to start."

They watched the first three champions with interest, but without real attachment. Only Severus knew Cedric Diggory somewhat (a bright, hardworking young man without any pretention), none had even spoken to the foreign students. Ron, Hermione and Neville were far more nervous on the row before them, though Luna was smiling dreamily.

A rather fetching performance had been put up. All champions played on their strengths without truly giving anything away. Cedric was well known for his gift at transfiguration and professor Sprout would go through fire for any of her students. Ms Delacour merely performed a charm not much beyond Newt level and Mr Krum was a famous quidditch player. All in all no real surprises.

Then the most terrifying dragon ever was brought in. Its scales were black and spiked all over. Its eyes gleamed with unusual intelligence. Severus didn't recognize the breed, but its viciousness was clear. He prayed to the Old Ones for his son's survival. If he came out of this unharmed, Severus would ask Narcissa if they could join her Yule celebration, so they could give their proper thanks for the good fortune that had befallen them.

There his son stood, dressed in the Gryffindor colours that didn't really suit him anymore. His hair was kept back in a long braid, so it wouldn't get in the way. His stance, while confident enough, betrayed some unease. He didn't cut a very imposing figure based on this alone, but his magic, let free from their constrains was felt throughout the stadium.

Not hesitating a second, Harry cast the disillusionment charm on himself and disappeared. The removal of scent and sound was a clever thing and soon his son was at the entrance once again, safe and sound. The Horntail made a ruckus when she noticed the missing egg, roaring and stamping around, but the cheers of the audience drowned her out.

The relief Severus felt when he realised that Harry had completed his task without even so much as a scratch was enough to weaken his knees. He would have made a disgraceful face plant if Remus hadn't caught and steadied him. The only thing he could think was "He's alive" over and over. He completely missed the marks of the jury, was deaf to the noise of the audience around him. He wanted to go to Harry, take him in his arms and keep the world away, but that wasn't to be. The champions were called back to the tent at the entrance. Sirius, Remus and he made their way there though, to catch up as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry felt like he was floating as he walked back into the tent. The long wait had been the most difficult part; waiting here as his friends risked life and limbs, while he had to stay, unable to do anything at all. His mind had spun the most horrendous scenarios, for them, but also for himself…

Bagman welcomed them back with a big grin on his face. Harry was disgusted at his ease with the horrors they had just gone through. His satisfied demeanour almost implied that he had been the one to face a dragon.

"Well done, all of you. I only wish to give you some practical information for the next task. You'll have a long break as it is planned for February the twenty-fourth. We are expecting you at half past nine, though the location as well as the objective is hidden inside your golden egg. Understood? Very well, off you go then."

Harry was greeted by his father and godfathers outside the tent. He hugged Remus and Sirius first, because he wanted to stay longer in his father's arms. A scolding would probably follow soon for keeping his knowledge of the task to himself, but for now they just rejoiced in being alive and whole. Far too soon they had to let go of each other and walked back to the castle, followed by friends and family.

Near the castle they were met with the sight of Rita Skeeter in acid green robes. A quick, polite word of Severus and they walked past her. In the weekend she would be welcome to have an interview with all the champions about the First Task, now however they wanted to relax in company of friends. A suggestion to look into the dragons proved sufficiently distracting to be able to walk on.

Instead of going to their respective Common Rooms or carriage/ship, the students went straight to their usual room, after having gone to the kitchens for food that is. A few transfigured sofas later and they were all relaxing in each other's company. The clue in the egg would be kept for later. Now was a time of food, laughter, music and tightening bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! As for the parseltongue: Lily was a squib descendant from the Slytherin line, so when the ability, her raw magic and the Potter's family magic mixed in little Harry, it was awakened once again. I'm operating here on the theory that magic is a genetic ability, rather than a gift from a goddess. I like both but genetics suit me more in this instance.


	13. Face thyself

Harry was enjoying a late breakfast with his friends, the weekend after the First task. The week has passed quickly, without any disturbances worth mentioning. Yes, he had gotten a scolding from Severus for keeping his knowledge of the dragons for himself, but it had been greatly tempered by his relieve.

The article and interview with the champions about the First Task had been published with great care, and had received a lot of outrage because of the deadly challenge that had been set. Harry knew that the Second Task would determine the course of the Tournament; another threat to the champions' lives would not be well received and might meant an early end of the whole thing.

On another note, they had finally managed to get though to the Heads of Houses and Hagrid's tenure as professor COMC was at an end. It saddened Harry, Ron and Hermione to take their friend's dream away, but Hagrid had no idea of what was appropriate to show in class. Instead of teaching he had been demoted to assistant of professor Grubbly-Plank, and when they had gone to see him about it, he assured them it was fine. He liked it better than actually having to teach, make lesson plans, etc.

They all looked up to the swarm of owls bringing the morning post out of habit. No one really expected any correspondence, so it was a great surprise when a stunning eagle owl landed before Harry. He carried a small box and a scroll and urged Harry none to gently to accept it. Freed from his burden, the eagle owl took off again.

Harry opened the scroll first and promptly blushed tomato-red. The scroll contained a letter of Declaration from the Heir of the most Noble House of Malfoy. Declaration was the first stage of pureblood courting. It meant announcing ones intentions to the chosen partner and world and was paired with the first of a lot string of unique gifts.

Giving the letter to Hermione, who was practically bouncing in curiosity, he carefully undid the strings of the box and put them away. They were too beautiful (emerald acromantula silk) to throw away. In the box on a velvet cushion rested a silver armlet in the shape of a snake. It was only three windings long and barely half an inch wide. Right behind the head were two wings.

"You are very lucky to have such an courteous and admiring suitor. He has obviously put a lot of work in crafting this superb piece himself, non?"

Fleur was inspecting the armlet with a knowledgeable eye. She was attracted to pretty things by nature, resulting in a wide knowledge of jewellery. Viktor, belonging to a very influential and old pureblood family, put his own two Knuts in.

"It is extremely suited as a first gift; combining his identity with yours is not an easy task and I suspect he has had little time. Unless he has been preparing through the years, waiting for his father's approval. The Draconian snake is an obscure species, yet he has made a very good reproduction. It stands for incredible luck, success, power and nobility."

Hermione looked between the two, the letter still in her hand. They had gone over the most important points of wizarding traditions, but courting had been left alone as most didn't start with such things until they were at least sixteen, the marriage age.

"I don't understand. I mean this is obviously a declaration of Draco's intent to court Harry, but what do gifts have to do with it?"

Viktor took over as designated teacher at this point.

"Marrying in the wizarding world, especially when two prominent Houses are involved, requires many formalities to be performed. First one declares one's intent to the chosen party and effectively to the world. It is paired with a gift, which should combine the essence of the two to show how well they know their intended. The Declaration is followed by Acceptance. The chosen partner will allow the initiator to further their suit by publically displaying the gift.

Acceptance signals the beginning of the actual courting period, which can take up to five years. The initiator has to prove he is worthy of their chosen with chaperoned dates and more gifts. The compatibility of their magic will be determined and the negotiations of the marriage contract are conducted. If they decide they will make a good couple, they become betrothed for however long it takes to organize the wedding ceremony."

"So if Harry accepts Draco's gift they will basically be dating, except more formal and probably permanent?"

Viktor nodded and all eyes turned to Harry who was lost in thought. By now most of the Great Hall seemed to have gotten wind of what was going on and whispers were running wild. Jerking his head up, Harry looked straight at Draco Malfoy and without breaking that eye contact, slowly put the armlet high on his left biceps.

For the moment he would keep it over his shirt, no need to undress in the middle of the Great Hall, but as soon as he would have a private moment the armlet would rest against his bare skin. If the suit lasted, it would never be removed, becoming an eternal prove of loyalty.

Unwilling to stand the whispers and looks any longer, he stood up and, followed by his friends, walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The Dark Lord was drowning in paperwork when his house-elf announced the arrival of Lord Black. Ever since meeting with his elite, Voldemort had been working hard to implant the changes he wanted to bring to the Dark Sect. He had been weeding through his ranks to determine who were worthy, as in sane and reasonable, of being in part of the Dark Side. It had been quite shocking just how much crazy and bloodthirsty people he had accepted since his fall into insanity (and many of them were utterly incompetent to boot).

Additionally he had changed the name Death Eaters to his original choice, the Knights of Walpurgis. Back then it had stood for uncovering ancient magics, banned by ignorance, and that was what it would stand for once again.

Voldemort pushed aside the scroll he had been peering at to give his full attention to his guest, who had just arrived. Lord Black carried himself with the inbred arrogance characteristic of that House. The Blacks had once upon a time be akin to royalty as head of the Sacred Twenty-seven. They used to have it all: money, power, beauty and intelligence. Black members had shone in their chosen areas, giving cause for excessive pride.

The man before him was no longer a shadow of himself: he had recovered well from Azkaban. The glint of insanity in his eyes was no worse than the average Black he had known back in the day, something that accounted for a healthy mind.

As Voldemort seized Sirius up, so did Sirius. He took in the restored looks, the bags from overworking and the veritable mountain of paperwork. It was clear that being a Dark Lord required a lot of energy and time. Inside though he was sweating bullets; Severus had prepared him for this conversation well, but he was still in the company of the most dangerous man in England, on his own!

"While a pleasure to see you, I must admit that it's also a surprise. I had assumed you to be a Dumbledore supporter."

Sirius snorted; he had come to see Dumbledore's failings in the past few years. Dumbledore had performed the Fidelius for Lily and James, yet hadn't intervened once when he was locked up without a trial. Nor had he ever pushed for one, despite having the crucial evidence of his innocence. He had put his pup, his little Prongslet, with people who despised his very being, because they were family. Dumbledore was the epitome of a road to hell paved with good intentions. His time was long over and he needed to realize that.

"People tend to assume many things, I too have made that mistake. I assumed I could outrun destiny by breaking with my family, yet here I am, Lord of that same family. Severus has explained what you stand for now and I agree with it. Still I wanted to meet you in person before officially making a choice."

"A wise decision, we might make a slytherin out of you yet. Any questions in particular?"

"You've made clear what you want in regards to muggleborns and half-bloods, but not what you want to do with so-called Dark Creatures and Beings. My best friend is a Werewolf and I will never again support a group that sees him as less than a human."

"Sentient Creatures and Beings will get the same rights and standing as Wizards and Witches. They are an integral part of our community and indeed outrank us in numbers. I've heard of your friend, Remus Lupin, no? He is the prime example that magical Creatures and Beings are as intelligent and capable as we are."

Sirius relaxed; the Dark Lord was being honest, he could feel it. Being an empath certainly had its perks, though it had been a curse during puberty when it had manifested itself uncontrollably and in Azkaban.

"You've satisfied me. I will become a member of the Dark Side, an elite even, if you allow the same to Remus."

"Mr Lupin would be a great asset in my inner circle, as will you be. I presume you wish to wait for him to receive your mark?"

Sirius nodded and the two shook arms. A shallow bow and he walked to the door. There he paused, half in the doorway, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"One last question. If your Elite entered a three-way bond with each other, how many children are they expected to have?"

Leaving the speechless Dark Lord in his study, Sirius made his way to the floo point. Stunning Dark Lords was such a fun activity! He should do it more often. Now, time to call Moony, they had to start their plans for wooing a slytherin.

Thanks to his empathic ability Sirius had been aware of Severus' feelings since the very beginning of them. At first he had been disgusted, or so he thought, and the bullying had worsened. It had led to the Shrieking Shack incident, which Sirius regretted something fierce to this day. It had been his mind healer who had helped him to come to terms with those emotions and his own. He had realised at last that he returned Severus' affection in full and wanted a chance at winning his hand. He also loved Remus, who made a steady and mild counterbalance for their hot tempers.

When he had arrived back in England for his trial, he had tested the waters so to speak. To his everlasting gratitude Severus had remained steady in his unwanted and unrequited love for BOTH Sirius and Remus. Sirius had been even happier when Remus confessed that the wolf had chosen both Severus and Sirius as mates. Life couldn't be more perfect. After a hellish childhood and thirteen years in literal Hell, fortune finally favoured him. The same could be said for Severus and Remus, who both had had horrible childhoods and lives in entirely different ways.

They, Remus and Sirius, had been making plans to woo Severus first, so he could become use to the idea of returned affection, and court him once they were sure he would be open to it. They had started with the First Task; engaging him in conversation, keeping him in the middle and showing interest in general. Severus had stunned them, in a good way, by asking them for dinner after that horrible afternoon.

It had been a pleasant evening spent together. They had talked a bit about the goals of the Dark Lord, namely the creation of magical elementary schools and the restructuring of Hogwarts. Both had put their own two Knuts in and had received an offer to help. While Severus and Barty were more than equipped to think out the curriculums and the details surrounding it, they were also drowning in work.

Just because Barty was posing as a professor, didn't mean that he didn't take the job seriously. He was going at a rapid tempo in the fifth and seven year in an effort to correct the lapses in his students' knowledge so they would be ready for their Owls and Newts. The other classes had it slightly easier, but not by much. While Remus had focused primarily on Creatures and Beings, he focused on duelling. The students were required to learn a wide array of spells, as well as being physically fit to last at least thirty minutes in the duel rings.

At the end of the year professor Moody would probably have a deadly accident and hopefully Hogwarts would be in the Dark Lord's influence, so Barty could stay on. If not then a suitable candidate would be found to take over the post.

* * *

**Dear Voldemort,**

**My apologies for the use of your name, but Dear Dark Lord sounded way too silly for me to actually use it. I'm aware of all your ideas for the foreseeable future, thanks to Severus, and I would like to make my own opinion on it clear, as your former enemy and a muggle-raised half-blood. Luna Lovegood encouraged me to write this letter with the cryptic comment of blood is thicker than water.**

**You might already know this, but I'm a Parseltongue. When I got to know about your Horcruxes, I thought that was the explanation and also believed it was gone after that night. It isn't apparently so I asked for a more extended version of my family tree than the one you already saw. Believe it or not, but a daughter of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Slytherin married into the Potter Line.**

**I'm somewhat grateful that Draco, my suitor since this morning, has less titles, because we will need at least two sons already and this is in the optimistic view that you don't make me your Heir and Severus and Sirius each get a son. Dammit I hate chauvinistic patriarchal societies. (Sorry if this was too much information. I need someone to rant to.)**

**Anyway, as long as you stay sane, rational and capable of making well-informed decisions, I will support you. I do ask that you keep the younger generation out of it until their seventeenth birthday, but this is probably a given with the protectiveness of the wizarding world when it comes to children. Still not used to it I'm afraid. After all I was an exception until Severus adopted me.**

**Cordially,**

**Harry James Potter,**

**Heir to the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince**

**(Why are my titles almost as long as Dumbledore's?)**


	14. New players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me now if you find any mistakes, I have proofread this, but I'm kinda tired so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Dumbledore opened the sitting of the Wizengamot on the first of December, feeling more weary than usual. While he didn't like the position of Chief Warlock, which had been forced on him after his defeat of Grindelwald, at least it gave him some measure of control over the Wizarding World.

The Wizengamot consisted of all the Head of Houses and every Head of a ministry Department was given a place as well. The Chief Warlock, appointed by the minister, opened the meeting, led the debates and called for a final vote. In the past the Light side had had a slight majority over the Dark Side, especially if they got the Neutrals on their side.

The war had depleted the ranks of both and many seats had stayed empty in the past fifteen years. This had changed when Severus Snape took up the mantle of Lord Prince. This meeting two more newcomers would swear into the Wizengamot: Lord Black and Lord Slytherin.

Dumbledore both feared and looked forward to seeing Tom again. That he was willing to go the political way was a good sign, they would not survive another war. At the same time it was also a concern. Tom had been a very charismatic speaker back in the day and had had a knack for swaying everyone to his way of thinking. Dumbledore had yet to see which way Tom would take and this time he wouldn't hesitate to intervene should Tom's course not be to his liking.

Slowly the ornate room started to fill. It was oval, though slightly flatted on one side, were the Chief Warlock sat. The chairs were placed in rows; the lowest rows for the Department Heads and then rising in status. Few chairs were placed on the highest row of the most Ancient and most Noble Families; only Peverell, the founders of Hogwarts, Emrys and le Fay remained, and they had been empty for centuries.

The chairs were decorated to the preferences of the Lord or Lady present when the Wizengamot had been established. Many were made of precious material like marble, gold, or gemstone. The Black chair for example was made of a large piece of onyx and the Longbottom chair resembled a garden made of peridot, while the Slytherin throne had emerald snakes curled all around.

The Heads of the ministry Departments were always the first to enter for they valued punctuality very much, and had more to prove. They sat on the lowest rows in undecorated chairs, unless they held a Lord- or Ladyship of course. In that case they were seated in the Family chair. Afterwards the Lords and ladies trickled in at their own pace. Some used this semi-monthly (every two weeks) session to catch up and others were already discussing some of the points on the agenda.

Lord Black and Lord Slytherin came in last, preceded by the Master of Ceremony. Lord Slytherin went first and Dumbledore's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight of Tom's youthful appearance. He shot a reproachful look towards Severus; Tom had called his Death Eaters just before Sirius' trial, but Severus had yet to tell him anything about it.

"I, Marvolo Slytherin Lord of the most Noble and most Ancient House of Slytherin hereby claim my rightful seat on the Wizengamot. I swear to do my best for the good of the British Wizarding World to the best of my ability."

Applause all around as the newest member was sworn in. Dumbledore scowled slightly at the standard oath. It wasn't binding in anything except honour and contained more loopholes than the Law on Underage Magic. The person in question only had to do their best to what they viewed as their abilities. Not to mention that doing good for their community could be interpreted in any number of ways.

As Sirius stepped forward Dumbledore magicked his normal, congenial smile back on his face. No need to make it seem like he was partial, which could cost him the position of Chief Warlock.

When the formalities were finally over, new ideas for laws were presented. First up, as usual, was Madame Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister, with _another_ of her ridiculous Being proposals. By now she had proposed so many, and a good half of those had actually been executed, that most were listening with only half an ear.

This time Madame Umbridge was advocating retracting the right of Vampires and Werewolves to have a wand. Dumbledore feared it might be passed in the end, for Fudge had a soft spot for her and was known to line the pockets of many. (And had his own pockets lined by many, but that was a whole other matter entirely.) Not to mention Madame Umbridge's habit of speaking so patronizingly to any opposition that Dementors might get a cavity from it.

* * *

Ten minutes into the session and Voldemort (Marvolo he reminded himself) was very tempted to start Crucioing the pink toad before him. There stood the whole reason why he was against inbreeding. The woman was ugly, had worse taste in clothing than Dumbledore (whom he suspected was colour blind) and had no sense whatsoever.

Werewolves were still Wizards and Witches, only they turned at the moon and if a Vampire had enough wieldable magic to be accepted by a wand, it was of the utmost importance they learned how to harness that power. An untrained magic wielder without schooling was an explosion waiting to happen.

When the blasted woman started to speak of the dangers Beings presented to Magic Folk, he couldn't keep silent anymore. This woman had to be stopped verbally or who would be sent to Azkaban for murder and that just couldn't happen.

"If I may interrupt Madame Umbridge? Chief Warlock, I have certain facts, which I feel need to be presented so to give an accurate picture of the situation Madame Umbridge is trying to present."

Dumbledore looked at him with obvious surprise written all over his face, really the man was such a gryffindor. Did he expect the Dark Side to abandon Dark Creatures and Beings to their fate at the hands of such a woman?

"Naturally Lord Slytherin, you have the floor."

Marvolo inclined his head towards Dumbledore and face the rest of the room, all the while ignoring Madame Umbridge's spluttering at being interrupted.

"Fellow members of the Wizengamot, today Madame Umbridge has been trying to convince us to deny Beings the right to wield a wand, because they already pose a danger to us. Indeed Werewolves and Vampires cause about a dozen or two deaths each year. But Lords and Ladies shouldn't we be asking ourselves why they attack us Magic Folk?"

"Why?! Because they are dangerous beasts that have no sense, morals or even humanity. They do not deserve to be a part of our community."

The whole room reared back from these venomous words and many looked at the pink woman in disgust. Marvolo turned to her, and with a silky voice started to eviscerate her. (He had to admit he had learned this from Eileen Prince, who started at Hogwarts at the same time and had been the only person to beat him in a subject, Potions.)

"With that one sentence you have demonstrated your own inanity, Madame Umbridge. The reason why Beings attack Wizards and Witches is because they have no other choice. Already you have made schooling and therefore employing impossible. They have no income and no one will sell a house to a Being thanks to the raised taxes on this by your legislation. They have no access to the potions, which help their affliction and consequently lose control sooner or later. As for the deaths, every year a triple amount of people dies from quidditch accidents, will you ban our national sport as well?"

The room was so silent one would be able to hear a pin drop. Madame Umbridge had turned an ugly shade of spotted red and was speechless. Just when the silence began to become unbearable, Lord Black stood, regal in his black and purple robes with a silver trim.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Lord Slytherin and propose that the anti-Being legislation drafted by Madame Umbridge is rescinded immediately. Furthermore she has proven herself incapable of making decisions for the good of our world as she has been discriminating against over half of it since the beginning of her career. I for one do not want her in this room again."

Lord Malfoy stood. "I second the proposal from Lord Black." Lord Prince and Lord Nott also gave their support resulting in a direct vote. The result was … conclusive to say the least. No one had voted against and thus Madame Umbridge was banned from the Wizengamot and her laws were annulled.

Yet Lord Slytherin wasn't finished with speaking, for he had a proposal of his own. As the murmurs died out once again he started his speech and this time he used all of his charisma to keep his audience captivated.

"We have resolved a great injustice at last, but there is one more I would like to bring to your attention, Lords and Ladies. This matter concerns muggleborns and more precisely their education. We bring these children into our world at the age of eleven. They have at best two months to immerse themselves into this new situation before they are sent to Hogwarts.

I find that too late. At that point their believes are already formed and often in contradiction to what we try to teach them. They have no notion of our culture, our ways, our history or even our holidays. They look at our world and only see how backwards it is in their eyes. And because they don't understand and feel comfortable they try to change it to what they do know. We have gone along with this, but it needs to stop. Muggleborns need to accept that we have our own way and reasons for doing things the way we do.

We suggest we create schools for muggleborns and magical raised children alike from the age of six to eleven so they may immerse themselves in our world from an early age. We have the means for this; every magical child that is born is immediately archived in the Department of Magical Child Protection.

The parents should be bound to an oath so they cannot reveal any knowledge of magic to non-magicals, but should be given the opportunity to be able to talk with magical parents. This will help them to aide their child into our world.

I have asked Lord Prince's help to create a guideline for the curriculum and it hasn't been finished yet, but I will give you a short summary. Basic skill like reading, writing and elementary mathematics will be taught as well as history, traditions and customs of our world. The basic idea behind magic will be explained with some exercises to get accidental magic under control."

Madame Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Lady of the House of Bones, addressed Marvolo as soon as he had finished speaking. She belonged to the Neutral faction; always get to the bottom of things before making a fair decision.

"I noticed you avoided the word muggle as much as possible, Lord Slytherin. I would also like to inquire what you would suggest for children, whose parents absolutely detest the idea of magic."

"You ask reasonable questions, Lady Bones. I do indeed wish to ban the word muggle from our vocabulary, as muggleborns have nothing to do with muggles. I have decisive prove that muggleborns are actually descended from squib lines. A true muggle will rarely have children with a magical person and if they do the children will have no magic whatsoever. I prefer newbloods instead.

I would prefer not to take children from their parents, but in cases of abuse or orphanage magical families with a wish for children should adopt them. There are quite a few couples, who wish for children, but cannot have them even with the help of magic."

Amelia Bones nodded; her curiosity was satisfied, she knew what she needed to now. Elphias Dodge, Lord of the House of Dodge, frowned as he addressed Marvolo.

"What do you mean by replacing our traditions and customs by muggle ones?"

"I mean, Lord Dodge, replacing Yule by Christmas, Samhain by Halloween, and so on. Our holidays are meant to honour Magic, not a Christian God, who has been our enemy for ages. By customs I mean the very room you are standing in. Our Houses and standings. For example muggleborns see house elves as slavery, while they are actually thriving on the connection they have with the families they serve. Muggleborns are very much like tourists when they first arrive in our world, except most tourists don't try to change the very foundations of the country they are visiting."

"I see what you mean Lord Slytherin. Forgive me my impertinence earlier." Lord Dodge apologized

While more questions were asked, and every member made their opinion known, no true objections were made. The idea was very sensible and some wondered why it had taken so long for it to happen. It certainly was a huge improvement and most realised that Hogwarts' education standard would raised because of it. When put to a vote a majority was for the proposal and thus it was put into legislation.

Another suggestion had also been made to create a temporary solution for the muggleborns already at Hogwarts. They would get extra lessons and a magical raised _buddy_ to really integrate themselves into world they were living in.

The implementation would be left to Lord Slytherin and whomever he asked to take part. If all went according to plan, the first schools would open in September. The ministry would fund, but many Lords and Ladies had already assured they would make their own contributions.

* * *

Dumbledore had been pleasantly surprised throughout the whole session and was glad with how things had turned out. It really looked like Tom had regained his original potential. Dumbledore would keep an eye on things, but already a last had fallen of his shoulders.

It was with pain that he had to acknowledge that he might have been partly responsible for Tom's fall. He had been to hasty when he had first met the boy, a decision he regretted to this day, and things hadn't gotten better from then on. It seemed though like Tom had regained all that had been lost through the years.

Perhaps Harry wouldn't have to take up a role he did not suit after all. The boy was very much the nurturing type, not hero or fighter material in the least. Well a hero in some ways. The boy kept picking up strays and making their live take a turn for the better. First Severus, then little Luna, probably Tom as well in some way. Who knew what the future held now. It would be interesting to watch the events unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Law on Underage Magic means (in this fic) that use of magic is registered. However in magical households and places, identifying the caster is impossible. The ministry simply trusts magical parents to look out for their kids. I know it's not canon, but to me this sounds way likelier.
> 
> The Umbitch is down! But for how long?


	15. A life to live

"How dare they?! I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic! They cannot throw me from the Wizengamot like a common mudblood! My family descends from the Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn! That upstart, I bet he isn't even a proper pureblood. How Salazar Slytherin would roll in his grave if he knew about his offspring's mudblood tendencies. I will not allow them to have their satisfaction. Revenge will be mine."

Madame Umbridge ranted and raved in her living room. The minister, pressured by several influential families, had suspended her temporarily and her job was on the line by means of an investigation into her career in the ministry.

In this speech Umbridge forgot, conveniently, that her father had been a half-blood with no ambitions, whom she had worked out of the ministry to avoid that particular shame. He had been no better than Arthur Weasley, working in the Department of Magical Maintenance.

She also ignored, or perhaps just didn't realise in her endless stupidity, that her branch of the Selwyn family had been cursed long ago for narcissism and arrogance. Their beautiful looks were forever gone, replaced by the resemblance of toads and their magical abilities were pitiful at best.

Her father had been the first in centuries to court one of this cursed branch family, resulting in somewhat decent looks and average magic for his little Dolores. Many had wondered at the time, for Orford had been rather handsome, if completely uninterested in life, and Elaine not.

Now, it is a little known fact that magic doesn't matter when it comes to potions as long as they are brewed in an area saturated with magic. Hogwarts certainly qualified as such an area and love potions, despite their relation to the Imperius curse, had never been banned from the curriculum. The long-lasting ones are especially nasty.

* * *

Despite it being a Tuesday, Marvolo had called a meeting with his elite. He preferred to keep them in the weekends and at least twice a month. They needed to discuss the Wizengamot meeting, the plans that needed to be put into action and the initiation of new members.

He was rather pleased with how events had unfolded precisely like he had planned. The opposition in the Wizengamot had been for appearances' sake. The Light members had seen the wisdom of his proposal and it would be well received by the public now prominent purebloods had shown their support. They advocated newbloods' rights and the schools were a huge improvement.

Lord Black's meeting with him had been surprising, yet pleasing. Marvolo liked that Severus would get his happy ever after. He had always been one of his favourites; not only did they share a similar history (too similar perhaps), but Severus' caustic wit and sharp mind made his a pleasant conversationalist.

It wasn't often that Marvolo found someone who could match his intelligence and wasn't so afraid of him that they daren't speak their mind. It was also one of the reasons why he had been so desperate to keep Severus on his side even after he discovered Severus' spying activities.

Severus had been clever, but his weak spot for Lily Potter had been well known. When Voldemort (not Marvolo back then) had fired the curse, he had known it would cost his Severus' loyalty. Well he hadn't exactly realised back then, but once he had regained his sense he had regretted it deeply.

His elite was already seated when he strode into the dining hall, dark green robes with silver trim billowing for extra effect. They certainly looked far less fearful than last time; a plus in Marvolo's book as happy subordinates meant more competent work done in less time with fewer complaints. Fear made bumbling fools of most of his Knight and he still had no patience for fools.

Taking his place at the head of the table, he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and smiled charmingly.

"My dear elite. I have called you together to celebrate a successful start of our plans. As most of you are aware, the newblood education proposal was accepted with almost no resistance in the Wizengamot. Furthermore, we welcome today two new members among us."

With a wave of Marvolo's hand, the doors of the dining room opened to admit Sirius and Remus. There were some murmurs, mostly because they had been known Dumbledore supporters, Sirius' support in the Wizengamot had been noted and analysed.

Both were dressed to the nines; Sirius in dark robes with a purple trim and overlay and Remus in light brown with sky-blue trim. They walked confidently to the head of the table, where they kneeled before Marvolo. The marking passed quickly and painless and several minutes later they were seated amongst the others.

"Now we have completed the necessary duties of this evening, we can proceed with planning. I have already spoken with several of you about marriage and more children. Lucius and Narcissa, I will talk to after the meeting and I expect you, Severus, tomorrow at eight. Black, Lupin; your request has been heard and approved."

The people in question nodded their acceptance, though Severus felt dread pooling in his stomach as he thought about the talk. He was curious as well about Sirius and Remus' request, but stomped it down, fearing disappointment and heartbreak.

"Nott, I want you to investigate necessary buildings for the new schools. There should be at least one in every major city throughout England and two to five in the London area. How are you and Barty progressing with the curriculum, Severus?"

"We have almost finished with the general outline and objectives, My Lord. We haven't been able to make detailed notes yet, because of our own workload. There are enough books though on etiquette, traditions and history, but none on the basic skillset. You might wish to leave this to the candidates themselves."

"Excellent Severus, you have pleased me. I have been reviewing candidates, but perhaps Lucius and Nott can help. You both have a son of your own and thus experience with tutors."

Lucius nodded and slid a portfolio over to his Lord. He had anticipated this request and had made a detailed overview of all … eligible tutors. They needed to be able to work with young children, yet he abhorred physical punishment and had very high standards. These candidates also had a neutral view on muggle-raised children and would be able to act without prejudice.

"Those of you in the Board of Governors will present the idea of magical-raised buddies for the muggle-raised students. See that it is accepted. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Hey Luna. What are you doing on the top of the Astronomy Tower?"

Luna smiled at Harry as he walked up to her. She had been right to help him; already was he proving more than she ever expected. Her usual vague smile played on her lips.

"Just thinking I suppose. When the nargles were still around this was my favourite hiding spot. The stars are very beautiful and Mars is unusually bright tonight, don't you think?"

Harry visibly startled at this last comment and furrowed his brows together in thought. Luna turned her face away to hide her smile. She wondered who'd be the first to guess her Legacy. Her money had been on Hermione, but the witch had told her a week ago that she wasn't really interest in fictional stories.

"I know the feeling. I used to hide in the library, because that's the only place Dudley wouldn't enter. I read a lot back then and I'm glad to have started again, though Hermione doesn't really understand the beauty of words. She devours books to learn, but hasn't ever been captured by a well-written story."

Luna tilted her head at the non sequitur. It was like Harry had read her mind.

"She is very silly not to like stories. After all they carry a truth that goes beyond the dry facts and tell us about the world. Books are to be loved and cherished for they carry the hopes and dreams of generations."

"And oftentimes they do have facts in them, just hidden. I loved Homer's Iliad and Odyssey when I was ten. In fact I've just finished the myths about what happened after the war was over. It was very informative…" Harry trailed of.

"Really? Then tell me Harry Potter, what did you learn?"

Luna's eyes looked like molten silver and Harry spotted the hope and wishes in them. He smiled softly, gently at his friend.

"I read about a princess who was admired by a God, so much that he granted her the Sight. But she refused his advances and heartbroken the God cursed her. Never would anyone believe her again. She could see the future, but be wholly unable to do anything about it. To complete her tragedy Troy was destroyed and she was taken by Agamemnon as a concubine. She died at the hands of Agamemnon's traitorous wife and her lover. Both Troy and Agamemnon had been warned about their Fate, but neither had believed her." Harry said softly.

"Cassandra had a daughter, you know. Since Apollo wasn't happy with just the curse to punish her for her rejection. She taught her child to keep her knowledge to herself and use it to save herself. The child escaped as handmaiden of Helen, when her husband came to get her. Her descendants have roamed Europe through the ages, until they got to Britain. Always just one child, a daughter. My mother was less afflicted than most and found a husband who was willing to play along with the strange creatures she invented. She never stopped looking for a cure and in the end it became her downfall."

Harry hugged her, and Luna was crying, but she was also happy, because he knew and they all believed her and she had friends who understood. The tears washed away a lifetime of isolation and misunderstandings. When she finally calmed down, Harry took her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"How do you think the curse can be broken? I figured a lifetime of offering to Apollo might do the trick, but frankly I've no other ideas."

"Haven't you noticed? The curse has been cracked already, by you. You were the first to ignore my nonsense and understand my meaning. You convinced others to do the same. I will be the last of this cursed line for my children will be freed, thanks to you."

Luna looked at the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and indeed he had save it. Just not the way people expected. Heroes didn't always have to fight for their lives to bring major changes. This boy had done more than she had foreseen by being kind and compassionate. Now he deserved his happy ending.

"Your mind is troubled. I'll listen if you want to speak."

Harry didn't take her up on her offer right away. They sat there in silence for half an hour, before he finally couldn't help himself anymore.

"I'm just so confused. I mean I … really like Draco and I ecstatic he has decided to court me, but I'm also overwhelmed. It's such a big decision to make and I'm only fourteen. And that's not even bringing the whole Voldemort business into the picture. Yes we exchange some letters, which have helped a whole lot, yet I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. Something that will destroy my happy end, because I'm a freak and freaks don't deserve love."

Luna drew him into a hug, her heart bleeding for the poor boy.

"You are not a freak, Harry Potter, and there is no other shoe to drop. The Wizarding World still has trouble in its future, but you have no obligations anymore. Your path is to enjoy life to its fullest and become a brilliant consort and mother, nothing more and nothing less. Leave the worrying to the adults, like Severus has told you too."

He blinked up at her, tears making his eyes shine like jewels.

"Promise?" He asked fearfully.

"Promise. Tomorrow ask Cedric if he would paly chaperone and tell Severus about your insecurities. You have a whole life to live, Harry Potter, and I intent to make you live it to its fullest."


	16. It's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoraKairiRikuNamine has done a wonderful job editing this chapter.

"Harry, oh you won't believe this!"

Hermione stormed into the room looking rather rumpled and excited. Her hair had bushed up even more than usual and she had red spots on her cheeks. Harry smiled up at her from his seated position in front of the fireplace. He had been reading up on foreign languages for to unravel the secret of the golden egg.

"What has you in such a state? Is the Hogwarts burning down? Or has Aragog decided to storm the castle with his many offspring?" Harry joked.

"Very funny Harry." Hermione deadpanned.

He smiled cheekily at the look she gave, but motioned Hermione to sit down and tell her tale. She needed to relax now and then and stop taking life so seriously.

"It's Dobby, Harry! He's here in the castle!"

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in his surprise. Never had he expected to meet the quirky little house-elf again.

"Dobby!" He cried out.

"What can Dobby do for his noble Master Harry Potter, sir?" A high pitched voice asked.

They all jumped as the house-elf appeared in the middle of the room not a second after Harry had uttered his name. When they finally recovered enough from the shock, Dobby's appearance nearly did them in for real. He wore a child's soccer shorts, no shirt, a tie with horseshoe print, a tea cozy with numerous badges as hat and a pair of mismatched socks. One of the socks was old and black - the one Harry had freed him with - the other pink with orange stripes.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the small house-elf.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts Master Harry Potter, sir. Professor Dumbledore has given Dobby and Winky jobs Master Harry Potter, sir." he responded.

"So Winky is here too. Is she all right? Are you all right? How have you been since you were freed from Lord Malfoy?"

Dobby teared up at this question and hugged Harry so tight all the air was squeezed out of him.

"Master Harry Potter is too kind! He is asking how Dobby feels! Master Harry Potter is too good for Dobby!"

Viktor had adopted a pensive expression since the beginning of the exchange and now he interrupted Dobby's wailings to ask him a direct question.

"Why have you sought employment at Hogwarts when you are obviously bonded to Harry?"

All eyes in the room suddenly focused on Viktor: some pensive, others bewildered. Dobby let go of Harry and looked rather nervous, but after a deep breath did face Viktor to answer him.

"Master Harry Potter formed a bond with Dobby when Dobby went to warn Master Harry Potter that bad things was going to happen at Hogwarts. When Master Harry Potter made bad Malfoy give Dobby a sock, the bond sealed. But Master Harry Potter had no need for Dobby and Master Harry Potter is so great that Master Harry Potter's magic can keep Dobby over great distances, so Dobby goes looking for a job and maybe help Master Harry Potter with things Dobby hears."

Here he paused to take another deep breath and rattled on, ignorant of the incredulous looks on his audience's faces.

"But no one wants a house-elf that asks moneys and free time and so Dobby's search goes on. And then Dobby hears Winky has been freed and Dobby goes to Winky so they can look for work together. And then Dobby thinks: where is enough work for two house-elves? And Dobby feels the bond pulling and Dobby knows he must return to Hogwarts and Master Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore has listened to Dobby's story and says Dobby may stay as Master Harry Potter's house-elf and Winky has become Hogwarts' house-elf."

"So you're mine?" Harry asked astonished. "My own house-elf?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically as he looked up to Harry with stars in his eyes. Harry kneeled in front of Dobby and took his right hand in his own.

"I promise you, Dobby, that I will never punish you unduly, that you won't have to fear me and that I will always treat you as my own family. You are wanted, you are respected and you are loved. If you want money and free time, I'm sure we can work out an arrangement; if you want a mate, I'll allow you to look; if you want clothes without being freed, I'll make it happen."

Dobby began wailing and crying again. Harry gathered him gently in his arms. It was true. He felt the bond pulling, ensuring he would appreciate the servant that had been bestowed on him by accident. Harry didn't love by halves and Dobby was more than worthy of that love in his eyes.

* * *

Now let's leave the mushiness of a happy reunion behind us as we move to a different part of the magnificent Scottish castle. In the dungeons a lonely Potions Master was drowning himself in Firewhiskey as he tried to forget the looming appointment with his Lord, to discuss his love life of all things.

Severus knew whom he loved and even if they had joined the Dark Side, and had taken care to make up past wrongs, he still had no hope of a future with them. Yes, his love was so strong it had survived bullying, attempted murder, no contact for over a decade and no hope. Yet he was content to observe them from afar. It hurt - when doesn't love hurt? – but it was a pain he could live with.

Naturally, just as he began to become pleasantly buzzed (having consumed enough to defeat a dragon), his fireplace roared to life and the two objects of his affections stepped through. They looked anxious as they spotted the empty bottles of Firewhiskey, Ogden's finest, and kneeled down on either side. Remus took the glass from his hand and Sirius was muttering spells beneath his breath.

"How much have you been drinking?" Remus asked concerned.

"Are you my mother?" Severus snarked back.

Severus winced at the sharp, biting tone, and looked down, refusing to meet Remus' eyes.

"Come on Sev, we are just worried. It can't be healthy to consume this much Firewhiskey. Think of the hangover tomorrow when you've got classes to teach and a Dark Lord to meet."

"Since when are you the resp…reshpons…adult? And don't call me Sev."

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius and got up to look in Severus's stores. They needed to have this talk with him now, so a soberness potion it was. Lucky for them they had been freshly brewed by a somewhat competent sixth year and he returned quickly to find Severus laying half on Sirius, fighting for the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

With a roll of the eyes Remus took Severus' shoulders and pulled him away from Sirius, who pouted at the loss of contact. Remus then softly pushed Severus in his armchair and made him drink the potion. Severus was surprisingly compliant, but Remus wasn't about to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth.

Sirius frowned at the armchair for a moment before he took his wand out and transfigured it into a small sofa, a loveseat for three people. He shrugged at Remus' look and nestled close to Severus. With a sigh Remus took the other side. Effectively trapping a now sober and rapidly panicking Severus.

"Why in Merlin's name are you sitting so close to me? And if you don't take you hand off my thigh, I'll hex it off, Black."

Sirius ignored Severus' blustering, his empathy telling him all he needed to know. Severus was confused and very much a blushing maiden, but he wanted…no, needed this.

"Relax Sev, this is to make the conversation easier." Sirius explained.

"What conversation? And I told you I do NOT wish to be addressed as Sev."

Remus took over before Sirius made Severus bolt with his attitude.

"You see, Severus," Remus began, "we admire you a lot. So when we came clean to each other a couple of weeks ago, we decided that we wanted you as third member in our threesome."

"And with threesome, we really mean three-way bond." Sirius continued.

Severus had gone completely still. This was all he had ever wanted and hoped for, but it was too unreal for him to believe it. His mind, never truly recovered from his abusive and drunken father or the bullying, couldn't accept the idea that these two fine men wanted him, the greasy dungeon bat.

"Why _me_?" Severus asked with a trembling voice.

Those two words coupled with the disbelieving tone in which they were uttered, nearly broke Remus and Sirius' hearts. They hugged him and at first Severus tensed so much he did a very good impression of a statue, but they kept holding him gently. Doing nothing more than keeping their arms around him, while they tried to communicate their feelings nonverbally. It took a long while, but at last Severus began to relax. They sat that way for a bit longer before speaking.

"You are the greatest man I've ever met, Severus. You took Harry in without a second thought, despite what James has done to you. You have forgiven both Sirius and me for our misdeeds with no compensation whatsoever or even lording it over us. You even became tentative friends with us. You are intelligent, kind and loyal; I can go on for hours about your good qualities."

Sirius gently took Severus's face in his hands and turned it towards him.

"Sev, I've known what you feel for us for a long time. I'm an Empath, you see. And yes at first I wanted nothing to do with you, but I've since realised what a stupid, little bastard I was back then. I love you and so does Remus and we want nothing more than you be happy with you."

"I…I need time…" Severus stuttered.

"Of course you do Sev, and we will give you time, but we won't keep our distance. Before we start courting, Remus and I will first woo you." Sirius reassured.

Severus adopted a deer-in-the-headlights look at Sirius' speech and Remus chuckled softly before reassuring him.

"We will just keep on the dinners and outings together. Nothing fancy and nothing over the top. Don't let Sirius scare you. I'll make sure he doesn't overwhelm you in his enthusiasm. And don't worry about our Lord. He knows and approves."

As Severus began to accept (and appreciate) the sneakiness with which he had been cornered, Remus called for Mimsy to prepare a light supper for three.

* * *

A bit further down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was freaking out over the date he was scheduling for that weekend. He wanted to go somewhere a bit fancier (and preferably more private) than the Three Broomsticks, but the only other option was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which he refused to enter. He could probably manage a trip to Vertic Alley or Horizont Alley, but he wanted to keep things sweet and simple.

With a deep sigh he let his head fall into his hands, and while he noticed his friends taking place around him, he refused to look up.

"Come on Drake, it can't possibly be that hard to find something. And hey, at least Pucey has agreed to chaperone for you and managed to get on well with Diggory."

Blaise had reached over during Pansy's talking and taken Draco's notes. The various locations Draco had been considering all had complaints next to them.

"I must say, Draco, that you managed to keep Potter's preferences in mind pretty well. He's the kind of guy that would bolt if you took him to an expensive restaurant for a first date. You can take him on a picnic, though. I'm sure the kitchen house-elves would be willing to provide you with food and you did say that you had found an amazing spot."

Draco bolted upright, eyes gleaming wildly.

"That is it! Blaise you are a genius!"

He stormed out of the Common Room and made his way to the kitchens. He had discovered the Rose Garden the same day he had declared his intentions to Harry. It was a small garden with a small gazebo completely covered with roses. There was a small pond as well with fairies hiding in the bushes.

The way from the Slytherin Common Room to the kitchens only took him half as long as usual, due to having run all the way there. It was unbecoming, but Draco was far too excited to act with his customary dignity. Though when he entered the kitchens he was greeted by a sight he never taught he'd see again.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

His father's former house-elf blinked up again, looking as astonished to see him here as Draco felt. He had liked the house-elf, because of his quirkiness and had often talked to him, while Dobby was doing his tasks. His father hadn't liked it, felt he was above the creatures, but Draco didn't share that view. The house-elf made his food, washed his clothes and kept the house clean, so it was better to play nice with them than to risk them sharing the family secrets. Dobby's case was the perfect example of this.

"Young master Draco! Dobby is pleased to see you, sir."

"And I to see you. What are you doing at Hogwarts, wearing clothes nonetheless?" Draco asked.

"Dobby bonded with Master Harry Potter, sir. He said that Dobby works in the kitchens and that he calls Dobby when Dobby is needed. He even lets Dobby have his clothes! Master Harry Potter is the best and kindest master Dobby can wish for."

"I know, that's why I'm courting Harry. Can I ask a favour of you? I'm planning a picnic for Harry this Saturday and since you obviously now know Harry's tastes the best, would you mind selecting the food for the picnic basket?"

"Dobby would be honoured to help Young master Draco with courting Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will deliver the basket when it is needed and where."

"I was thinking of a light lunch, around half past twelve. Do you know the rose garden with the pond and the fairies?"

"Dobby knows, though we calls it the Garden of Loves. Dobby will take care of it."

"Thank you Dobby. I appreciate your willingness to help me, even though you have no obligation whatsoever. I promise to treat Harry right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm really glad i've managed to give Dobby a happy family. For those of you who are confused about Dobby helping Draco, I'll explain. Draco liked Dobby when he was still a Malfoy elf and went ut of his way to talk to him and make his appreciation known. So Dobby doesn't drop the title and when he discovers that Draco wants to make his master happy, he is glad to help. I'd like it if I don't get reviews tomorrow like "Dobby is totally out of character" "I don't think Dobby likes Draco" etc. This is my interpretation of Dobby, deal with it.
> 
> I both hated and loved writing about Sev/Siri/Remus. The dialogue is bloody hard to write and before the edit it was still confusing. Little trick: Sev = Sirius talks, Severus = Remus talks. Still it is one of my favorite ships and I honestly think that they suit each other very well. I also want to give them the love they have all sorely missed. Wonder how Teddy would look in my story.


	17. Life's lessons

"Alright class, we're doing something a little bit different today."

Professor Moody was as grumpy as ever when he trudged into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom on Thursday afternoon.

"Ever since I introduced you to the Unforgivable Curses, I've had difficulty finding my desk through the veritable mountain of letters I've received from your parents. While I agree my approach might have been slightly extreme, it doesn't change the reality of the outside world. If you're ever confronted with one of these curses, it's duck or die. And I want to is prepare you to the best of my ability for whatever you might encounter later. Now Granger, tell me the textbook difference between Light and Dark magic."

Hermione perked up at the chance to answer a question, though she did look vaguely insulted at the way professor Moody said textbook. Like it left a bad taste in his mouth. She had made some progress with her worship of authority, but nevertheless had a long way to go.

"Dark magic, often referred to as curses, is fueled by the intent to harm the intended victim. This is in contradiction with most other magic, which is far more neutral." She had also made some headway with keeping her answers short and to the point.

"Right and yet inherently wrong." Moody answered. "Magic is directed by our intent, but it is called forth by our emotions. And our emotions influence our intent as well. Generally Light magic is fueled by positive emotions like happiness, hope, pride, inspiration, etc. Dark magic is fueled by negative emotions like anger, sadness, deep fear and so on. Grey magic lies in between and Neutral magic is controlled by intent and visualization alone. Most of you seem to associate Dark with Evil and Light with Good, why?"

Ron hesitantly put his hand up, as he was the only person in the whole room to do so. Moody nodded at him, a pensive expression on his face.

"Because hurting people is bad." Ron answered the professor's question.

Moody gave a sort of odd, grunting laugh at this very comprehensive answer.

"Of course it's bad," Moody retorted."but haven't you ever been truly angry at someone? So angry you wished nothing more than to hurt them like they have hurt you. Let me put it this way. Imagine some guy has just played with your sisters heart, aren't you ready to pummel the bastard into the ground to teach them a lesson? Now say he has raped her, most people would kill the son of a bitch. And if she was killed afterwards and that good-for-nothing-piece-of-shit was bragging about it, well that's enough to make me want to torture him so he can feel a fraction my pain. Does that make me a bad person? Does it make me evil?"

Everyone was shaking their heads. Some were more cautious about it than others, but all could understand the reasoning behind these crass statements. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Granger."

"That doesn't mean that certain curses aren't banned for a reason. The Unforgiveable Curses…"

"Aren't the worst thing that might happen to you, Granger. In fact love potions are based off the Imperius Curse and they are taught at Hogwarts and even sold in some Apothecaries. And the things a skilled person is able to do with first year spells alone can be quite dissimilar to how you'd use them. Still, I do realize that this might be a drastic shift in worldviews for some of you, so I'm assigning an essay. I want three feet in which you detail acceptable uses for each of the Unforgivables and a harmful way to employ one of your first year spells. This spell might be learned in Charms, Transfiguration or DADA."

Draco's hand flew into the air, as did some others.

"Yes Malfoy."

"Why don't you limit us to DADA spells, sir?" Draco asked. "Not that Quirrell has taught us many." The last part was muttered softly and sarcastically, but not quiet enough.

"Exactly Malfoy. Quirrell, and Lockhart for that matter, were utterly incompetent and I doubt any of you learned much in your first two years. Besides DADA is about teaching you how to defend yourself against threats. Who can tell me what a wizard's biggest enemy is?"

All hands shot into the air, Hermione's highest, but Moody pointed at Parvati to speak instead. She uttered a shaky "mummies", but Moody shook his head and indicated Zabini, who answered with vampires. More headshaking and pointing ruled out werewolves, Dementors, Blast ended Skrewts, arcomantulas and other magical Creatures and Beings. In the end only Harry hadn't answered yet. When Moody finally motioned at him to answer, Harry looked him straight in the eye and said clearly "Wizards are in most danger from other wizards."

The room fell so silent a pin dropping on the floor would be heard clearly. Everyone stared at Harry as if he had grown a second head (or several feet of hair). The silence lasted and lasted until the gruff chuckles from professor Moody broke it.

"That is indeed the correct answer, Potter. Good thinking. Yes a wizard armed with a wand can do far more damage than any being or creature you will ever meet. Most of those aren't very hostile by nature, as long as you keep your distance and don't threaten their young. A wizard or witch on the other hand is far more flammable and unpredictable. I've decided that the rest of the school year will be dedicated to duelling for this very reason."

With a wave of Moody's wand, the tables were shoved into cupboards lining the walls and a big marked area appeared on the floor. Now the room was empty, it proved to be far larger than the students had expected.

"This year you will learn the intricacies of formal dueling as well as thinking on your feet and using your whole arsenal of spells. We will learn some basic spells like disarming, stunning and shielding, but they are revision material and to be mastered on your own time, so they can be used the next lesson. If you experience difficulties, ask someone. Don't hesitate because of pride or shame. That's what gets you killed in battle. Right now I'm going to call pairs of students to duel so I can assess your skills and mind-set. The rest of you will wait outside so you won't be hurt on accident. Brown, Bulstrode you're up first." Moody barked.

Everyone but the two girls, who were eyeing each other, shuffled out and made themselves as comfortable as possible in the halfway. Draco was shooting longing looks at Harry, which resulted in much blushing on the part of the smaller teen. Both mourned the fact that an official courtship meant much stricter rules and less contact outside dates. In the end there was nothing they could do but turn to their respective group and wait for their turn.

Hermione was nearly bouncing at the thought of dueling and showing of her skill in front of a professor, since Fleur and Viktor had started to teach them the basics. Neville on the other hand, was rather nervous despite the progress he had made in the past weeks. (Granted at the start of the term he likely would have fainted at the mere idea of a duel,) but Professor Moody still intimidated him and Neville was very peaceful by nature. Harry had been reading up on magical beings with other languages for the Second Task – without much success - and suspected nymph blood, but hadn't said anything to the others, because it was Neville's secret to tell.

"Why do you suppose that Moody only started with this dueling business now? Instead of when he started, you know. Not really like him to change his lesson plans in the middle of the term."

They all looked at Ron, who had spouted one of his rare, insightful remarks. Harry considered it for a moment before answering.

"I think it has to do with the recent changes." He responded. "I told you about the answer I got to my letter and the overturn of the current education model. It makes sense to extend it to the current Hogwarts' curriculum, which we know is subpar, except for potions. By the way have you been appointed any buddies yet? Father has told me that his adoption frees me from it."

Hermione nodded. "Angelina contacted me last week. She has been a great help in understanding the Wizarding world, though her etiquette lessons are a bit much. Even for me! Fleur has been helping me as well. It's thanks to her that I've started to get my hair under control."

Hermione's hair had indeed smoothed out somewhat over the past week. It was no longer extremely bushy, yet still maintained its natural curl. She had also visited Madame to shrink her front teeth a bit. She had confessed that while her parents had seen no real cause to correct them, she had often bit through her bottom lip when nervous and they just didn't sit well it her mouth.

In the meanwhile Lavender and Millicent had left the classroom and were looking only slightly singed, though Millicent did look rather proud. Next up were Vincent Crabbe and Tracy Davis; the pureblood girl was nearly sashaying into the classroom. After them came Dunbar, a slight girl who often disappeared in the background, and Seamus, who came out far less arrogant than he went in. Then it was Hermione's turn and boy, did she look insulted at having to fight Gregory Goyle. Before she went in Harry pulled her close for some quick advice.

"Don't get arrogant or feel snubbed. Take him out quickly, but use the cunning you've been taught to portray your skills. We'll have plenty of time to show just what we're able to and a smart person keeps his cards close."

She seemed fortified by this and the fight only lasted half a minute, commentary included. In that short time period, Neville had been encouraged to remember all the progress he'd made and he was able to look Daphne Greengrass in the eye without losing the firm set of his shoulders.

Unsurprisingly he won against the spoiled, arrogant heiress and even received a compliment from Moody for his fine use of the Disarming Charm – incidentally the only spells he used.

Draco had more difficulty against his childhood friend Theo Nott since they had been practicing together for a long time, but Nott lost in the end to a nifty tripping jinx hidden by a barrage of stunning spells.

The tension between Parvati and Pansy was palpable when the girls were called in. Their bout lasted the longest and both were covered in cuts and bruises. Apparently they had forgone wants all together at one point and had physically attacked the other. The tension was gone though; punching each other had clearly solved the issues lingering between them.

Harry exchanged a nod with Dean Thomas. They didn't have a lot of contact besides sharing a dorm, but behaved friendly when partnered in class. Harry already knew the outcome of this battle. He had daily duels with his fellow champions and managed to keep up despite big gap in age and experience. He doubted anyone his year would provide a challenge. He was right. After Moody put them each on a side of the room and explained the rules – no permanent harm, killing or banned spell and the fight is over once the opponent is neutralized– Harry fired his first spell, a lightening quick Incarcerous, which Dean wasn't able to avoid. He didn't mind though, instead asking Harry whether he would be willing to give some extra lessons. Harry asked some time to overthink this, but didn't liked the glint in professor Moody's eyes at all.

Last were Ron and Blaise, and though he had to fight for it, Ron managed to emerge victorious. Since there was still some time left, Moody called them all back in to give a general overview.

"Most of you managed to preform decently, though there were some exceptions." The Professor started. "First rule of battle is to not underestimate your opponent or overestimate your own skills. It's going to get you killed one day. Second, most wizards are incapable of a physical fight. They think it beneath them. It isn't. Everything that can give you a chance at victory is worth learning. Which means I'll invite a teacher specialised in self-defence and martial arts to take over that part of my lesson plan. He or she will take over your empty block on Wednesday afternoon. It will help you build stamina as well, which is my third point. If you can't last, you won't win. Duelling isn't about stationary blocking, but dodging and firing spells all the time. Block only if you have no other option."

They were all entrance. As much as Moody was a harsh taskmaster, he had a way of getting your attention and keeping it. Hermione was busy writing everything down and for once she wasn't the only one. Many wanted to do better next time and Moody's advice was part of getting there. It was of course all common sense, but that went out of the window too often where wizards were concerned. Even muggleborns lost it at one point or another.

Draco was considering asking professor Snape permission to start up the fencing club again. It had been a casualty of the muggleborns, who considered it out of fashion, but he felt it might actually gain more support now muggleborns were properly educated. He was also making notes about his upcoming date with Harry. The chaperones both aggravated and comforted him: on one hand he desperately wanted to be alone with Harry, on the other he was thankful they would be able to help conversation flow easily as he already predicted a lot of tongue-tightness until they were comfortable in each other's company.

"Now that's enough for today. Remember I expect three feet on beneficial ways to use the Unforgivables and a harmful use for a first year spell next Thursday. Try to be original and any copying will result in a failing mark for copier and copied alike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm evil. No i'm not going to change ;)


	18. Nerves galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Drarry goodiness and a bit of SevSiriRemi fluff (not sure what name to give the threesome). Don't worry if you don't like threesomes, nothing much happens or will be happening for quite some time. Drarry on the other hand... I also went on a bit with last chapter's theme, though the lack of reactions did disappoint me somewhat. I really want this to be more than a clichéd Severitus Drarry and for me that means diving into some 'philosophical' and ethical uses of Magic and actually detailing my changes in the Wizarding World. I will try however to focus on more than one setting from now on to incorporate the fluff you are all hoping for.
> 
> Now enjoy and review on your way out to help make this even better as romance doesn't come easy for me.

**Excerpts from DADA essays and the notes beside them**

I'd use the killing curse for killing off spiders, since I hate them and they should just disappear from the world. ~ Ron Weasley (Yes, but who would deal with all the insects if spiders don't eat them anymore. Nice creativity, but try to use your head a little next time.)

Overpowering the levitation spell can lead to some awesome explosions, which might be a little dangerous when preformed by a strong wizard. ~ Seamus Finnegan (Not everyone has the tendency to make every piece of magic they preform into a fire based spell. I suggest you have either your ancestry or element disposition checked.)

The Cruciatus curse acts remarkably like a muggle defibrillator, so it could be used for reanimation in small doses. ~ Hermione Granger (Excellent thinking, Granger. I only wish you had respected the demanded length, which cost you points.)

The Imperius curse could be handy for healers who handle mentally ill patients. They could prevent them from harming themselves or others. ~ Draco Malfoy (Clever insight, except the Imperius causes brain damage and addiction over long time use. For both user and victim by the way.)

The killing curse is quick and painless, has no known side effects on the user's part and requires the user to want to kill the victim. If one of my precious people was dying a slow and agonizing death, I'd want to give them a quick and painless end. Non-magicals have named this euthanasia, and though it requires the patient's permission and certain circumstances, and it is legal in many countries. These conditions includes being of legal age, have a terminal illness and suffering agonizing daily pain. ~ Harry Potter (Good job Potter. I see a marked improvement in your written work since Halloween. Keep it up.)

* * *

On Saturday morning Draco was a ball of nerves. He was busy checking the Rose Garden to make the details just perfect. A thick picnic cloth in green with gold accents was laid in the middle of the gazebo. Four plates were laid out in a square, as was the golden cutlery. Draco was now bribing the fairies with little candies to be on their best behaviour for the day, so the date wouldn't be ruined by mischievous beings.

Taking a deep breath, Draco forced himself into meditation modus to calm down. Fussing and getting agitated would get him nowhere. Everything was arranged to his liking and Dobby had promised to keep an eye on it. Dobby was also going to cook, always a treat, and Harry's favourite dishes would be served. There was nothing he could do here for now, so he'd best go to the dorms to get ready. He still had three hours before the agreed meeting time, but still!

Hastily he made his way down to the dungeon's mentally going over the suitable clothes he'd brought with him and the possible combinations he could make. On his way, he grabbed Blaise. The Italian boy had an unrivalled eye for style. Blaise spluttered a bit at the manhandling, but Draco ignored it. This was the most important day of his life. If even the smallest detail went wrong, he might kiss his chance at courting the love of his life goodbye. (Let it be noted that while Draco was indeed heavily exaggerating the severity of the circumstances, the date would be under sever scrutiny.)

* * *

On the other end of the castle, in the Gryffindor tower, Harry was leisurely taking a shower, while his female friends were going over his wardrobe. Harry was too nervous to pick an outfit himself and thus decided to hand this arduous task over to Fleur, Hermione and Luna. Mostly Fleur though, as Hermione hadn't caught up on the part of formal clothing yet, and Luna might send him off in a unicorn outfit. The boys had been banned from the room, though Cedric had stolen Viktor to help with choosing his own outfit.

When Harry entered his dorm room again, he barely recognized his bed, buried under a mountain of clothes as it was. He raised one eyebrow, (Snape style), at the girls who were still arguing. Hermione had a semi-formal muggle suit in her hands, while Fleur was holding heavy dark green robes. Luna was standing in a corner, looking dazedly up to the ceiling and for a moment Harry wished he could use her tactic to escape the inevitable argument. Alas, Fleur and Hermione had noticed him and loudly sought his opinion.

"Harry, please tell Fleur that you feel far more comfortable in this suit than heavy robes!" Hermione exclaimed while glaring at the tall French girl.

"'Arry, this ees your first date. It is important that you are dressed just so for the occasion. This colour flatters you excellently and will accent your eyes just so." Fleur was not to be outdone by her younger friend. She was French after all and British people couldn't do anything right, from food to clothing!

Harry could only stare at the two options in front of him. The suit was indeed utterly inappropriate, but at the same time the robes were way too heavy and the decorations far too much. At last Luna seemed to take pity on his deer-in-the-headlights-look and pulled a bundle from … somewhere. She had selected a dove grey tunic shirt with dark trousers and a black belt. Over it went a dark emerald robe with delicate embroidering in silver and gold.

"I really like this Luna." Harry told her as he hugged her.

"Hmm. I suppose this is indeed the better option. It remains traditional without giving up on comfort." Fleur seemed a bit put out at being bested by Luna in clothes, but she took it reasonably well. Hermione on the other hand decided to take it as a sign to study more.

Once dressed, Fleur put Harry in front of a large mirror that had popped up out of nowhere. She combed through his, by now dry, silken locks, before braiding part of his hair so his bangs were out of his face.

All in all, getting ready had taken most of the morning and it was nearing noon, so Harry headed to the Great Hall were was going to meet Draco and the chaperones.

* * *

Severus looked dour as he patrolled the High street in Hogsmeade. It was his turn to chaperone the students visiting the little village and make sure they behaved. It was also a duty he despised, but all professors had to take a turn and he had signed up for this weekend. Thankfully Aurora Sinistra was a tolerable witch, who took her duties seriously.

Still, he had more productive things to do instead of making sure that a bunch of teenagers didn't get into more trouble than they might be able to handle. The Weasley Twins especially had a tendency to go searching for opportunities to play their pranks and sell their more experimental stuff. Severus had to hand it to them though: they were geniuses what with some of the concoctions they had managed to invent, based on an education of merely 5 years.

"Hello Severus."

Severus turned, startled at the sudden greeting. He was even more surprised to see Sirius and Remus. He knew they would seek him out more, but he hadn't expected to see them this soon. It warmed his heart really: Remus knew how boring and unpleasant Hogwarts's weekends were as a former teacher.

"What are you two doing here, except of course reliving your old Hogwarts's days?" Severus wasn't about to hold back just because they were courting him. Sarcasm was in his blood and besides Sirius particularly gave back as good as he got.

"Helping you with your chaperoning of course. We convinced Dumbledore that two extra pairs of eyes would help in curbing certain students' …enthusiasm." Sirius gave a cheeky grin to go with his cheeky words and Severus smiled involuntarily. Neither commented on this, knowing it wouldn't help their case.

The trio walked on towards Madam Rosmerta's pub, the Three Broomsticks. It was slightly before noon, but this way they would evade the midday rush and have a few moments to themselves. Or more for Remus had had the foresight to reserve a private room.

* * *

Draco felt like fidgeting, but repressed the urge since it was unbecoming of an Heir. Instead he brushed off some imaginary lint of his icy blue robes with gold details and stood a bit straighter. Thank Merlin that Pucey knew how to dress and behave himself, otherwise Draco would be even more stressed out.

Just as the clocks began to sound, Harry descended the staircase flanked by Cedric Diggory. And boy did his intended take his breath away. His emerald robes complimented his skin and eye colour to perfection and the subtle details enhanced the glowing quality of the robe. The cut was decidedly feminine and made Harry look even more androgynous than usual. Draco was willing to bet his whole inheritance that Harry was a natural bearer, no way a boy could look so feminine otherwise.

Draco was only vaguely aware off the formal greetings exchanged between the chaperones. They were registered by his subconscious however as he managed to get through the traditional procedure with no trouble.

Formalities over he led the little group back up the stairs to an out of the way passage on the fifth floor. A muttered "Oh l'amour" (Oh love) to a portrait of a pair of lovers saw them to the little garden. Harry breathless gasp of wonder was a balm to Draco's nerves.

* * *

Harry had been so nervous, he had been surprised when he managed to make it down the stairs without tripping. Only to nearly trip at seeing Draco in his formal robes. The icy blue brought out Draco's eyes and the fit emphasized his athletic figure. He was glad that Draco had decided to ditch the slick backed hair this year. His hair looked very soft and Harry wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it.

It was with a lot of willpower and concentration that Harry managed to get his wits together so he wouldn't mess up the formal greetings that had to be completed as per tradition. His only comfort was that Draco seemed as much out of it as he was.

When Draco led them back upstairs, Harry had been very confused. He had expected some sort of expensive high-end restaurant, which admittedly would have made him too uncomfortable to properly enjoy the date. When Draco revealed the indoor garden behind the portrait, Harry had been stunned and immensely pleased at the same time. Draco was going above and beyond what was required for a first date.

Blushing when Draco took his hand, Harry followed him to the gazebo covered by roses and sank down on the soft, yet firm cushion. Draco sat himself on the opposite side of the blanket and Cedric and Pucey took the other two places. The glasses filled themselves with Butterbeer and several dishes appeared in the middle. There were several salads, a quiche, and even a small dish of steak and kidney pie.

Conversation began to flow easily after a few minutes of eating. There were of course traditional topics that had been found acceptable for a first date and that had to be discussed. The First Date was meant for the two participants to get to know each other better. Thus they discussed like, dislikes and the general information that seems so important in the early stages of any relationship.

Before they realized it the main dishes were cleared, dessert — treacle tart, what else? — had been served and it was time to part ways again. Both Harry and Draco were rather reluctant to end the date, but Pucey had no such compunctions. While friendly with the Malfoy heir and not a general stick-in-the-ass, he was very firm in observing the Old Traditions. (His recent courting turned betrothal might have something to do with it as well. Because if he had to bear with the strict rules, so had the younger generation.)

After they had handled the formalities and three-fourth had left, Draco began to clean up. The plates, glasses and cutlery had vanished together with the remains of dessert, so he shrunk the blanket and cushions, thanked the fairies and left for the kitchens. In the kitchens Draco thanked Dobby heartily for his help. The house-elf was nearly in tears at this appreciation for his hard work.

* * *

Severus nearly dropped into his armchair after dinner. While Remus and Sirius' help was extremely appreciated and he enjoyed their company, he still had his old doubts nestled in his mind. Abuse was a terrible thing to recover from and unfortunately he had had more than his fair share, as had Harry. Tomorrow he'd have to bring up the possibility of a mind healer for the two of them. Naturally he'd wait until Harry had told him everything about his First Date.

It was a milestone Severus hadn't expected to cross for several years, but his Lord's orders and his drunken foolishness had sped things up. Draco was very lucky that he was obviously in love with Harry, or Severus would have found a way to nullify the agreement before the Malfoys had time to act on it.

That reminded him, he should bring up the surprise Dumbledore had organized for Christmas. The old coot was far too naïve if he still believed in cooperation between the schools on a large scale. The champions had united, yes, but only because of Harry's unexpected participation. Too bad that his Lord hadn't regained his sanity sooner. On the other hand, he would never have gained a son, if things had gone different. That at least made the whole mess a little better.

Thankfully he and the other Heads of Houses had finally managed to demote Hagrid from his teaching position. It had taken far longer than necessary in his opinion and if he had to see the old coot twinkle his eyes once more, he was going to gouge those blue eyes out. and Hagrid wasn't even the worst in the bunch! Half a semester ago, he had taken the honorable position as worst professor, only outdone by Quirrel and Lockhart. Getting Binns and Trewlaney out was going to be next to impossible, to say nothing of Burbage.

Severus bolted upright at the idea that crossed his mind. Why not go all the way and ask for a thorough inspection of Hogwarts? It played right into their cards and surely they would be able to press Fudge enough to ensure a capable person on the job? Forgetting his tiredness, Severus lighted his fireplace to call his Lord and inform him of the idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you bothered by Fleur's once again noticeable accent, I will remind you that people have a habit of falling into their mother tongue when agitated. Fleur doesn't go that far — mostly because my French is horrible —, but her French accent will be much more distinguished.


	19. The road ahead

"Lord Slytherin, backed by Lord Prince, Lord Black and Lord Malfoy, has requested this meeting of the full Wizengamot, because he has gotten information that requires an immediate decision. Lord Slytherin, you have the floor." Dumbledore opened the Wizengamot meeting and then sat down to listen to Tom's proposal.

Marvolo stood, elegant as always, and inclined his head towards Dumbledore.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, after our last meeting I asked Lord Prince on a report of Hogwarts's education. It is, after all, my wish that by bringing all magical children under eleven to the same level of education we can bring Hogwarts to standard where she truly deserves to be called the best magical school.

I'm sorry to say that two wars in one century have done much damage to the one institute we thought safe. Among other problems is the fact that You-know-who cursed the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in the late fifties. No professor has managed to teach that course for more than a year, often meeting an untimely end around the period of exams. I propose that the members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority inspect every course and its professor. For the cursed position, curse-breakers from Gringotts might be employed."

Mr Burke, Head of the Department of Magical Education protested, "Lord Slytherin! I wish to point out that our Department consists of more that just the WEA. I'm sure I can create an inspection team who will be just as good at the job!"

"That may be so, Mr Burke, but I still prefer Professor Marchbanks and her group. They have all spend much of their lives dedicated to testing students on their knowledge and all of them started out as teachers themselves. Your staff consists of bureaucrats. They design the forms involved in every aspect of education, but they do so based on recommendations of the WEA," Marvolo finished his tongue-lashing with a smirk on his face.

Burke sat down again, eyes narrowed in anger at being treated like a fool who didn't know his own people or their skills. Which he was of course, but no one likes to be told so. Fortunately the growing tension was diffused by Dumbledore, who cleared his throat.

"I have to admit that Lord Slytherin's information is correct, to my eternal shame. As Headmaster of Hogwarts I'd be pleased to welcome Madame Marchbanks and her team. I'll see to it that appropriate arrangements are made to make their visit as comfortable as possible, though I'd like our Yule-celebrations to be undisturbed if possible."

After seeing Dumbledore approve of the idea himself, the other Light members of the Wizengamot were quickly swayed to vote in favour. Many of them had either children or nieces and nephews at Hogwarts and they wished for the best possible education for them. With two successful and most important good ideas for the improvement of the Wizarding World, while keep the Old Traditions in tact, the Light side of the Wizengamot began to believe that Lord Slytherin wasn't at all like his father and might prove an influential ally in the future.

Dumbledore himself disliked the idea of the inspection, but he knew that his many jobs had prevented him from being as good a headmaster as he wanted to be. At least he knew Madame Marchbanks to be correct and fair. She would give advise with only the future generation in mind. Ah well at least he had prove now that Tom had truly changed for the better. A couple more years and he might even allow Tom to take over his more political jobs. Not Hogwarts though, Hogwarts moulded the minds of Magical Britain's population. Such a job was far too delicate too leave to someone else!

* * *

"I hope Draco behaved yesterday. You seemed quite flustered at dinner last night." Severus remarked slyly as a lull fell into the conversation.

Harry's blush and his shouted "Sev!" brought a smile to Severus's otherwise dour face. They were enjoying lunch in his quarters, as had become their habit on Sunday. It gave them some private time to bond and go over the past week. Today however some important decisions and events had to be discussed.

"Relax, little one. I know Draco and I doubt he would have been anything but the perfect gentleman, even with the chaperones. Now, Harry, I have some news of my own. Some you will be excited about, something neutral and something you won't like at first. What do you wish to hear first?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about that. In the end, he decided he wanted the bad news first and then the better news.

"Very well. I spoke to Sirius yesterday, please wait with your questions, and he told me his cousin Andromeda, who had also been disinherited, is a mind healer specialized in abuse cases." Here Harry did interrupt Severus.

"I don't really want to go, but I spoke with Luna some time ago and she thought it prudent to seek help. It's just, if I go, will you go as well? I mean… I know my own symptoms and I think I recognize some of it with you, except you don't often show yourself…" Harry stammered this last part. He wasn't truly scared Severus would be angry, but his first reaction when he did something impertinent was still anticipation for rejection. It was a reflex left over from years with the Dursleys, who punished him if he only looked at them or breathed too loud.

Severus understood this. He had trained his tells away, but he still had leftover habits from the abuse inflicted by his muggle father. Therefore he did the only sensible thing in his mind and drew Harry into a hug to show him he hadn't mind the _impertinence_. "Shall I make the first preliminary appointment for both of us, then?"

Harry looked up through his lashes. "Preliminary?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, Andromeda works with people whose trust has been broken, like us, and before she accepts someone as a patient, she wants to know whether they can work together. Not many use this principle, but it works for her apparently."

Harry liked that. This way he could first meet her and get some notion of what she was like as a person. Decision made and topic closed, he asked about the other news.

"Somewhere next week an inspection team will arrive. They will decide which professors are actually able to teach and whether the classes are up to standard. Afterwards they will present their findings to the Wizengamot and Board of Governors and give advice on to the teachers they have inspected. It is likely that they will present options for the positions that will need to be filled. They have many teaching contacts, both old and experienced as well as young and innovative." Severus said.

"So it's a good thing you decided to your best this year." Harry dared to be cheeky, because they had discussed Severus's teaching method before. Now the Dark Lord was back and sane, Severus dared to let go of his bat of the dungeon – persona. He was still very strict, because potion's accidents could be so incredibly dangerous, but he actually taught what were they meant to do and how to do it. He had even given extra lessons for those who needed it, namely the fifth and seventh years who needed to prepare for their OWLs and NEWTs.

"Indeed," Severus smiled indulgingly, "as for the good news, the Headmaster has decided to hold a Yule ball on Christmas Day. Though only those of fourth year and up can attend, unless they are an older student's date. As champion you are obliged to ask someone to open the ball with, but since you are betrothed you have a permanent date ready."

Harry blushed again, excited at the prospect of dancing with Draco. Perhaps practicing together could count as an official date? He had begun learning formal dances from Severus, along with several other necessary things Heirs should know, but he imagined it would be quite different with someone who actually was the right height for him. The nutrient potions had done their job well, but the malnutrition from such a young age had permanently stunted his growth. Still where Draco was only six inches taller than Harry, Severus had more that foot on him. That did make formal dances more difficult.

A thought occurred to him. "Wait didn't you say you spoke to Sirius yesterday? I thought you had Hogsmeade duty yesterday."

This time it were Severus' cheeks that coloured. Ever so slightly, but his pale complexion did nothing to hide the blush. He floundered for several moments before finding his words.

"I did meet Sirius, and Remus as well. We had lunch together in the Three Broomsticks. (How appropriate that name suddenly seems. Or am I the only one perverted enough to grasp the innuendo?) They… Well I haven't had the chance to tell you yet, but Tuesday evening they… approached me with a … proposal. They are interested in pursuing a three-way-bond with me and wish to woo me into accepting," Severus stammered several times during his explanation, but Harry just smiled encouragingly.

"I'm really glad for you. You deserve to be loved and I'm sure Remus and Sirius will be very good for you. I admit that I suspect something of the kind and was hoping for it. Though finding the right name for you all will be difficult. James was my father and you are my papa of course and Sirius is my dogfather, so I suppose Remus will be my daddy."

Harry pondered this for a little while longer, while Severus was trying (and failing) to hold back his tears at the unconditional love he received from his son. He had come to see Harry as his son very quickly and somewhere in his mind he knew that Harry returned this love, but hearing his child discuss names for him and his suitors so confidently was enough to make his heart swell with love and happiness.

* * *

When a group of elderly witches and wizards marched into the Great Hall on Monday morning, several older students nearly had an apoplexy. Especially the sixth years, who still vividly remembered the horror otherwise named as OWLs and the seventh years, most of whom were already nose deep in books to prepare for their NEWTs. Some of the fifth years recognized Madame Marchbanks as the feared (but respected) head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and they were in no better condition. Thankfully, Dumbledore rose before mass panic could break out and he addressed the witches and wizards.

"Members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, I welcome you to Hogwarts. Would you prefer to join us at breakfast or would you like to see your rooms before you start your task of inspecting Hogwarts?"

The student population calmed somewhat, though furious whispering started up. Those with parents in the Wizengamot were quickly found and interrogated about their inside knowledge. The teachers remained remarkably calm, having already been informed by both the Headmaster and Professor Snape.

"No thank you, Headmaster," Madame Marchbanks's voice (extraordinarily powerful for a witch her age) rung through the hall, "we would prefer a private room and every professor's schedule so we can adequately divide ourselves over all classes."

Dumbledore nodded congenially, blue eyes twinkling, and gestured for them to follow him. They marched straight out of the Great Hall again and no sooner had the great doors closed behind the last wizard, did the hall veritably explode with noise. It was only when Professor McGonagall launched some crackers that they calmed down again.

"Madame Marchbanks and her team are here on request of the Wizengamot. They wish to ascertain Hogwarts's current level, as there are reports that things have slid with two wars hitting us hard, so soon after each other. I strongly encourage you to be on your best behaviour. Some pranks will no longer be given to leeway they had before and might even result in suspension. If you have opinions about certain matters to do with Hogwarts, you are free to approach the inspecting team, but I suggest you keep personal vengeances out of this. It will not reflect well on you and Madame Marchbanks chooses her colleagues for their outstanding memory."

All students were excited at the sudden turn of events. Since the First task things had slowed down again to the usual everyday routine, which disappointed many as they had hoped a more interesting year. It was a nervous sort of excitement: no one expected the questioning of Hogwarts's standards and many wondered what kind of change this new development would bring.

Hermione was outraged at first that Hogwarts's educational level was doubted, but as soon as Ron reminded her of Trelawney and Harry brought up the many incompetent DADA teachers through the years she saw potential of a complete investigation. And she had to admit that though Professor Snape had severely improved this teaching method they had been substandard in the previous years.

They didn't have time to chat long as classes were about to start. The fourth years said goodbye to Luna and the other three Champions before making their way to the greenhouses. They were all quite nervous and debated whether an inspector would show up, though it was deemed unlikely. The WEA would probably take the morning or even the whole day to divided themselves over all the years and professors. All subjects per year had to be evaluated by three different inspectors on three different times.

As they arrived at Greenhouse two, Justin greeted them. He had become a friendly acquaintance ever since he had showed his support that first Herbology lesson after the Halloween fiasco. Of course Harry had practically adopted by all of Hufflepuff after Cedric's declaration, but he preferred to keep them at a friendly distance. They were quite nice, but their large groups tended to overwhelm Harry slightly. Not to mention that he remembered second year rather well. Back then his last belief in forced authority and institutions had crumbled only to be replaced by a fierce loyalty to his precious people.

The Hufflepuffs had picked up his asocial tendencies fast and respected the distance placed between them. He was thick as thieves with Cedric, friendly with Justin and Professor Sprout mothered him at every chance she got. That connection was enough for them. That's why it came as a surprise to Harry to see the two witches standing behind Cedric. He recognized the blond as Hannah Abbott and the redhead as Susan Bones. They hadn't been very nice to him in second year, nor had they ever apologized for it.

Susan spoke first, shame burning her cheeks. "As Heir of the House of Bones I apologize for any and all slurs made to Harry Potter, Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter and of the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince. I understand if reparations need to made. I should have known better than to spout unproven accusations against your person."

The whole process repeated with Hannah. Harry had to blink a few times before he regained his countenance enough to make an adequate reply. "I forgive you both for the things you said. You were young and scared and all the evidence was against you. You didn't know me at all so I'm not angry for believing what you thought to be the truth." He smiled gently at the two girls, which nearly took their breath away. Harry had in the past weeks matured into a lovely young man with the face of an angel (Though Hermione called it bishie, while muttering about enriching the yaoi-community and making all fujioshis drool.)

They had no further chance to talk as Professor Sprout arrived and shooed them inside.

* * *

Hagrid had been replaced by Professor Grubbly-Plank, but they still needed to put the Skrewts in boxes to ship them away. And as the Beasts were impervious to magic this needed to happen by hand. The amount of Skrewts had been drastically reduced in the past few weeks as they got more and more aggressive, so each Skrewt was surrounded by about two to three students. Nonetheless, the lesson ended with signed and even burned students. Harry was slightly worse off than Ron and Hermione. The reason … well he did have a very handsome suitor attending the same class. A suitor who was, completely accidental of course, also bit more burned than his friends. Alas sneak peaks and Skrewts didn't mix well.

After lunch Hermione dragged Harry to the seventh floor for Arithmancy, while Neville and Ron trudged up to Trelawney's classroom. This time they were in luck as an elderly wizard was already waiting there. He introduced himself as Professor Tofty and encouraged them to be as natural as possible so he could get a good reading of the usual atmosphere.

The lesson did indeed go as it normally would. Professor Vector had been a teacher for several years already and was too professional to let an inspection disturb her class. The students were swiftly called to order and they settled in their groups of last time to work on the group assignment they had been given. Professor softly talked with Professor Vector for a few moments, before walking through the classroom once to take some notes, all the while being careful so as not to disturb the engrossed students.

Soon the lesson ended and they left for Ancient Runes, a floor below. Again an inspector was already present, an elderly witch in deep conversation with Professor Babbling. When they noticed the students, they ended the conversation and moved to he classroom.

Professor Babbling was a master of her subject, but a bit of chaotic. She hadn't had her mastery and subsequent teaching possession for very long, only three years in fact. On days she felt like it, she was marvellous; on others she gave an assignment for independent study. Thankfully today was a good one, though she did spring a surprise on the students.

"The Wizard Examinations Authority has decided to up the level of current non-OWL or NEWT classes. They feel that simply knowing the incantations and basic chaining is challenging enough and from next year on OWL students will have to do a practical as well. You will have to be able to draw and activate a rune correctly. The fifth year are starting to learn this as well, but to give them some leeway, they will only do it for extra credit on their OWL."

Most of the class grumbled at the even faster pace, but Harry was almost bouncing in his chair from anticipation. The current curriculum was way too easy for him, as they only touched on single and chained runes of no more than two. Harry on the other hand had little to no problems anymore with his pentagrams and was dying to begin using Runes in his daily life.

Before they could begin on this new interesting course, Professor Babbling quizzed them on Runes and their incantations. They had to be able to recall them perfectly as a botched incantation was much like a botched spell, the results could be devastating. As such dinner couldn't come fast enough for Harry, who was bored to death within the first few minutes of the quiz and spend most of his time doodling his latest finished pentagram on the back of his test papers, complete with all the necessary calculations.

At dinner they were regaled by stories of Madame Marchbanks giving Trelawney the lashing of the century for allowing just about anybody into her class — without testing them on their ability to See —, her awful taste in headache inducing perfume and her inability to properly guide gifted students to their true instruments. After ten minutes Trelawney had gotten hysteric, ranted on how she had seniority and was given the position by the Headmaster himself before storming out of the classroom and, according to the rumour mill, packing her bags. Madame Marchbanks had then taken over the classroom, and after several improvements to the setting and the summoning of several delicate objects, begun testing each student on their Gift. Not one student had some enough promise for full training. Madame Marchbanks had reassured them that it was a normal occurrence and that she estimated only one student per year might have the Gift. At this statement Harry glanced at Luna, who smiled and shook her head. She was fine now Harry had broken the curse. Seeing wasn't a gift to boast with after all. And most natural Seers didn't need the education anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Hermione, as a fervent reader, had as good a chance as any to stumble on anime and manga and thus the whole boys love community. I like giving her a naughtier side beyond her bookish facade and who knows what she's reading? A book can be easily disguised and most people aren't very interest in dry textbooks or literature.
> 
> I mostly made up the curriculum for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and went with what I myself have read in fan fiction before, coupled with some logical thinking. If you have any suggestions, please let me know and I see how I can use that in later chapters.


	20. Decisions made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter before I reach the end, of my inspiration that is. If you have any suggestions whatsoever, please tell me. I can't guarantee I will use it, but the odds are quite high.

"Hey 'Mione. Fleur decided that it would be in our best interest if we focused on dancing for the next month as she and I are the only ones who can dance well enough not to embarrass themselves thanks to private lessons,"

Harry cautiously didn't point out Hermione's lateness or her red cheeks as he informed his friend of the activity of the evening. She wasn't the only one to arrive past the usual time. Fleur had arrived only five minutes earlier, just after Cedric. Viktor trudged in after Hermione, shoulders scrunched higher than usual in agitation.

Earlier that day during Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had announced the Yule ball and the need for partners for the champions. Of course Severus had mentioned this already and Harry had shared the news almost as quickly as he had gotten it.

Fleur had finally managed to bully the boys into agreeing with dance lessons. Her argument that bad dancing skills would put off their partner had withstood all counters and came out victorious. When Ron tried to bring up the compulsory dance class later that month, Fleur asked if he wished to make a fool of himself in front of his classmates. That shut him up quickly and ended the discussion.

Pairing up, both for the lessons and the ball itself, was proving to be difficult though. Fleur refused to go with any boy outside their group, since her Veela charm made most boys drooling sacks of hormones and she preferred her males taller.

Viktor, Cedric and even Harry were plagued with fan girls, who were attracted by their fame and looks. The fact that Harry was being Courted didn't deter them in the least and he was getting impatient for Draco's proposal. Only a day had passed and already they were getting beyond frustrated with the lack of privacy.

Cedric had considered going with a year mate, but ever since the Tournament he felt closer to his new group of friends, instead of his old circle. They had often pressured him beyond his boundaries.

Ever since she'd arrived, Luna had been staring at the ceiling, her usual blank smile present as ever. However Harry believed he'd seen a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She had undoubtedly Seen how they would pair up by now and going by her hidden amusement, it would be quite shocking. Whether it would be shocking for them or only for the rest of the school remained to be seen.

Ron noticed the shine around Hermione's neck when she stepped further into the room and was very vocal in demanding an explanation behind it. Not out of jealously, which would have had Hermione up in arms, but out of protective friendship. Hermione willingly allowed her friends a good look at the beautiful necklace, but her mouth remained shut about the person who gave it and their reasons for doing so.

The pendant on the end of the silver chain had the form of an iris made from amethyst. It fit her so perfectly, Harry wouldn't be surprised to hear Hermione announce her Courting at the Yule ball.

Hermione's continual refusal to give up the name of the giver or the reason behind it held strong and thus attention turned back to dancing. Fleur and Harry knew all the expected dances by heart thanks to intense private dance lessons and Viktor, Cedric and Neville were somewhat competent, because of their positions as heirs, though Viktor tended to stumble a lot.

Fleur paired up with Ron, who had the most difficulty. Viktor and Harry also paired up to balance Viktor's left feet with Harry's knowledge of the female part and Luna stole Cedric. That left Hermione and Neville.

Music was provided thanks to Dobby who had gotten an old-fashioned gramophone and vinyl records from somewhere. He refused to give up his sources, saying that some things should better remain a secret, Master Harry Potter, sir.

The evening passed with lots of laughter, since mishaps where basically inevitable, what with Ron's clumsiness and Viktor's two left feet. They changed partners every second dance so feet would be spared. Seeing the lack of girls, all boys offered themselves up to dance the female part, although Harry protested that he liked dancing the female part. They did so more or less under pressure when Fleur insisted on dancing with someone less prone to accidents and stole Luna away from Cedric.

Seeing Viktor and Ron stumble through the room was a sight Harry would treasure forever and Hermione and Fleur made an unexpectedly stunning pair as they glided over the floor. Neville was the true surprise of the evening. He displayed an astonishing amount of grace and had a very good feel of the rhythm, making him the ultimate dance partner, despite his height. He even made Viktor look graceful as they partnered up for the Waltz.

Progress was made despite the great deal of mishaps and falls. After two hours Fleur declared that none of them would shame themselves in the dance class next week and if they continued to practice three times a week, they would certainly steal the show at the Yule ball, as should be.

* * *

Bathsheda Babbling stretched her back as she reached the middle of her stack of tests. While entirely necessary to check the progress of her fourth years, they meant a lot of boring and repetitive correction and she despised having to teach the tedious basics to a group that would more than half after the OWL's.

In a way the tests with lots of mistakes were more fun as they gave her some diversion with oftentimes ludicrous answers. Therefore she sighed as she reached for Harry Potter's test and debated whether anyone would notice if she just gave him an O.

Despite entering her class a year late, he had surpassed her top student, his friend Miss Granger, immediately and never scored anything but an O. She would lover to see his full potential, because she knew he held back in class, but had forgone putting pressure on him with the whole tournament mess.

In the end, she decided to buckle up and read through his answers. As expected an O was swiftly added on top of the first page and she turned the bundle around to lay it on the stack of corrected test. As she did so she noticed writing on the back and, interest piqued, started to examine it.

Within minutes, Bathseda's jaw nearly touched the floor. Apparently Mr. Potter had made good use of his leftover time, because he had _sketched a fully working pentagram!_ His calculations on the side proved as much and that shouldn't be possible, because she knew some of the 6th years still struggled with making a good pentagram.

She wondered how long it had taken him to make and whether any of the present inspectors would be willing to test Mr. Potter for his Ancient Runes OWL. If he was as good as this sketch indicated, he should be studying with the seventh years!

* * *

 

Madame Marchbanks opened the end-of-the-week discussion, as was her right as head of the WEA. "Good evening everyone. I suggest we start with the certain fails to get them out of the way. I was of course observing Divination for the Fourth years, but who else has been watching that fraud?"

Ellsworth, Baldwin, Pope, Rigby, Foster and Darwin had all come to the same conclusion as Madame Marchbanks. Trelawney had to go and Divination would be eliminated from the curriculum. Gifted students would be given a letter of recommendation for a true Seer, so they could learn to use their gift properly. Tests to determine the Gift of Sight would be held after the winter holidays for all students.

The ones observing Care for Magical Creatures had also questioned the students about the teacher Professor Grubbly-Plank was replacing. The verdict was disastrous for Dumbledore. He had hired the groundskeeper, who had been banned from using a wand at _12,_ had no concept of danger and had no qualifications whatsoever!

They had to admit that some lessons, according to the students, had been perfect, like unicorns for the second years and thestrals for the seventh years, but the Blast-Ended Skrewts were most certainly illegal and dangerous.

It was quickly decided that Professor Grubbly-Plank could stay on and the course would replace Astronomy as part of the core classes with more emphasis on creatures students could encounter in daily life and a joint venture with DADA at the appropriate time.

Muggle Studies was another problem class. The class material was horribly out of date and the professor was a half-blood raised in Magical Britain. Not many students attended the class as newbloods and many half-bloods had no use for it and purebloods had no interest. Most of the inspectors felt the change that was coming and interpreted it as a deeper separation between Muggle and Magical. For now, they would advise to seek a new teacher and revise the curriculum, but the class would most likely go extinct on it own.

All assembled were in favour of exorcizing Binns, as he had been a teacher in their days and not a single person amongst these elderly witches and wizards had had him as a living teacher. In all those years his lectures hadn't changed a word, nor had the tendency of the students to nap diminished.

Problem cases over, the rest of the courses passed by very swiftly. There was a positive remark on Snape's improved teaching methods and Astronomy, which would be taken out of the core classes, but on the whole nothing extreme had to be discussed.

Allegria Butler had been approached by Flitwick, whom she knew from the duelling circuit back in the day, to reinstate a duelling class. Professor Tofty was all for it and proposed to make it a part of the extracurricular activities, like quidditch or perhaps reinstate the former elective.

Otis Pickering expressed his bafflement over Dumbledore's decision to remove the class from the curriculum when he took his post as headmaster back in 1965 and others chimed in.

The focus turned to other removed classes like spell crafting, alchemy, healing, elemental magic and more. Naturally most of such classes would need an entrance test. To wield elemental magic for example you needed to have a natural affinity and to learn spell crafting an OWL in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy was essential.

Talking of finding teachers for these electives brought them to the workload of the current teachers. Teaching seven years was not easy and when coupled with extra duties, it became near impossible to do anything proper. Further more Masters of their chosen field were often not very good at explaining the basics to beginning students.

Bernice Miller, an excellent accountant with M* on her Arithmancy NEWT, confirmed that Hogwarts had plenty of budget left each year, which went to the members of the board in various forms. That money would be enough to take on two extra teachers for every subject, including the newly added electives, and still have half of it left at the end of the year. The Carte blanch given by the Wizengamot would ensure that the members of the board wouldn't be able to complain about it.

The core subjects would need a teacher for the first till third years and the fourth and fifth years. Electives would have an OWL teacher and a NEWT teacher. No masters would be needed for those years as apprentices knew enough to teach those classes and would get necessary training from it.

Professor McGonagall would need to relinquish either her Head of House position or her Deputy position, since both gave her too much of a workload. Freeing Professor Snape from his first to fifth year classes would give him more time for experimentation, thus giving Hogwarts more esteem on the international field.

All possible topic exhausted, the members of the WEA were about to leave the comfortable sitting room for dinner, when a soft and brittle voice spoke up. "What about Albus Dumbledore? During his tenure he has done more damage to the education of our children than all previous headmasters combined."

The voice came from a small, elderly witch sitting on the corner. She looked rather like a sweet old grandma, with her Victorian clothes and her fluffy white hair. Rarely did she examine any students since she preferred to advice Madame Marchbanks on leading the WEA.

But make no mistake; this sweet-looking elderly witch was not to be taken lightly, despite her 247 years. Madame Theodosia Bourke was still a formidable witch. She had defied the expectations of Society more than once, first by marrying a Lord of lower standing, who worked in the Ministry and then by creating the WEA in her husband's department in 1783.

She had outlived her husband for over a century by now, taking pleasure in guiding new generations to a brighter future. Her advice was well valued by every member of the WEA and past generations of students remembered her with equal measures of fondness and fear.

Therefore Dumbledore's misdemeanour and mismanagement could not be ignored or waved away on account of his victory of Grindelwald. He was stretched between his many posts and so was unable to do any of them well. The WEA could not make him give up his political positions, but they could pressure him into giving up his title of headmaster. The past discussion had proven that Dumbledore was unsuitable; he didn't focus on what was best for his students, nor was he able to manage Hogwarts correctly.

However Madame Marchbanks refused to dismiss Dumbledore without having a proper replacement ready. Lord Slytherin would be ideal, but they feared the same problem: being pulled in several directions thanks to many responsibilities.

Lord Malfoy was also up for consideration, despite the lack of the trust the WEA had in him, because of his past exploits. Lord Black suffered the same fate of Lord Slytherin and none of the other lords would take the job seriously.

They needed a person who would be acceptable for the Board, had experience with managing and held the best interests of the students. The person also had to be strong enough to withstand the Ministry and needed to command certain respect from teachers and students alike.

An hour passed, but no fitting names came up. Suddenly Professor Tofty perked up, a wide smile gracing his aged features. "We have been thinking in the wrong direction. No wizards are deemed acceptable to become headmaster of Hogwarts. I think it is past time that Hogwarts finally had a headmistress. Lady Malfoy for example fits all the necessary points."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I invented a new grade for the OWLs and the NEWTs: M which stands for Merlin and is the highest grade possible. It means a perfect exam with extra credit. I know many authors go with OOO or something like that, but it came to me as I was readying this chapter for publication. It also is an automatic qualifier for a mastery on OWL and NEWT level and leaves masters scrambling to apprentice the student in question.


	21. For the great good of whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter!

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby dismissed from your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on account of negligence and mismanagement for nearly half a century. You will be replaced during the winter holidays." Madame Marchbanks conveyed the judgement with about as much sentiment as an ice statue. Professor Tofty and Madame Bourke were equally stony.

The silence echoing through Dumbledore's office was deafening. The old wizard was dazed by the unanticipated announcement. The twinkle in his eyes, despised by many, had disappeared. The other teachers were just as shocked, but also secretly relieved. They had seen the damage happening up close and had been powerless to do anything about it.

After a good five minutes, Dumbledore finally regained some control over his senses, and mouth. "May I inquire as to whom will succeed me?" he asked, with a slight tremor in his voice.

Madame Marchbanks nodded her head. "Most certainly. We are not just here to deliver the bad news, Albus, but also to clarify the measures we feel are necessary to bring Hogwarts to a higher level of education. After much deliberation we decided that Lady Malfoy was the only qualified person in all of Britain to lead an institute such as Hogwarts.

We took a long time to find a suitable replacement, because most male Lords would encounter the same problems you have. They already have a full schedule and would not be able to give Hogwarts's the attention she deserves. The Ladies, on the other hand, do not have that problem. We have had in-depth interviews with several candidates, but Lady Malfoy came out as the clear winner, as we expected."

Severus stepped closer to Dumbledore. "Lady Malfoy loves children and is very concerned about the education of the future generation. Not to mention Lord Slytherin, who will put his own two cents in. Hogwarts will be in capable hands," Severus gently reassured Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took another minute or so to compose himself before asking about the other changes that would be made.

Madame Marchbanks described the reintroduction of classes like spell crafting, alchemy, elemental magic, and so on and the need for extra teachers to reduce the workload. The budget had been examined in detail, with many exclamations over the greediness of the board members. She also explained their reasoning for substituting Astronomy with COMC as a core subject, before sending everyone out so they could give the teachers their evaluation in private.

Hagrid was the first to be called back in and Madame Marchbanks explained, with uncommon compassion, that he simply wasn't qualified for the job. She did praise him for the lessons that had right and told him that Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was interested in his help and knowledge of the Creatures of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was quite sad, because he liked teaching, but even he realised that Professor Dumbledore had gone out of bounds by giving him the job. Also, he'd had some time to reconcile with the loss of his teaching position. That the next professor and her apprentices were willing to work with him cheered him back up and he left feeling at ease with the news.

Sybil Trelawney on the other hand left crying. She was no longer to teach at Hogwarts, because her Gift made her an Oracle, not a Seer. Quite a difference, because Oracles had no control over the prophecies they made, which were self-fulfilling 90% of the time. Divination would eliminated as a class, and students that tested positive would get a letter of recommendation to an acknowledged Seer so they could be trained properly.

Dumbledore was sad to see her go, but with Tom being sane again and the prophecy null and void — yes, he had checked after the first Wizengamot meeting— there really was no reason to keep her drunken ass on.

Professor Sinistra took her class's demotion with grace. She herself had seen much of the same as the inspectors. She did request for the old observatory to be reopened so classes could be once again held during the day. Her students' grades suffered greatly from the late hour, after all.

After the half hour of arguing it took to convince Professor Burbage that she was not suited for her post, a break was held. House-elves brought in fairy-cakes and tea and Professor Babbling saw her chance.

She politely knocked on the door and when she was called in, she started explaining her case immediately, to stave of the irritation of the WEA members. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your well-deserved break, but I feel you absolutely need to see this. I was grading my fifth-year tests, when I noticed one of my students had doodled on the back,"

Here she pulled out Mr Potter's test papers and showed the pentagram to the esteemed witches and wizard. Professor Tofty in particular leaned over in curiosity — he had gained his Mastery of Ancient Runes at 25, the youngest ever —. Within minutes they were all trying to figure out how to close their mouths, even the dignified Madame Bourke. A 14 year-old casually DOODLING a pentagram was beyond their understanding.

"Professor Babbling! You must give me the name of this student! He or she will be able to take their OWL and their NEWT, back to back, at the end of the year and I insist on taking care of the exam myself. Afterwards I will recommend a mastery, or rather I will announce their name to our community and masters will be scrambling to get their hands on such a talented student!" Professor Tofty's voice reached a rather uncomfortable high pitch thanks to his excitement, but no one could really blame him for it.

Bathsheda smirked. "Yes, had it been any ordinary student, this would be amazing enough, but the student in question actually only started this year. Within weeks he had caught with the one I had deemed the genius of her generation, Miss Granger, and surpassed her. Mr Potter has deep waters, it seems."

"Mr Potter?" Surprise and disbelieve was leaking from Madame Marchbanks' voice.

Bathsheda noded. "Yes, I long suspected he is quite bored with class, but I had not realized just how advance he was. Severus confided in me that it is all self-study and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Hmmm," Madame Marchbanks hummed a bit before coming to a decision. "Put Mr Potter with the seventh years, I'll talk to Lady Malfoy. Tofty, you can handle his OWL and NEWT at the end of the year. It's far past time we do something back for Mr Potter, don't you think?"

Professor Babbling left the room looking like the cat that got the cream. Mr Potter's talent would be put to good use and he wouldn't be bored again in her class.

Break over, Binns was easy to convince to give up his post. Apparently he had merely been waiting for a replacement and once he had picked suitable teachers from the available profiles, faded away.

Professor McGonagall was quite happy to give up her lower years and Deputy position. She had been wanting to spend more time with her lions, but her workload made it impossible. She also proposed to start the job orientation as soon as late second year, when electives had to be chosen. It was a very sensible idea, since most students chose what their parents or friends told them to.

Professor Snape rattled of a list of suitable names for assistant professors. They had all graduated with at least an A on their OWL and NEWT and most had pursued a career of some sort in potions, but were hindered by their blood status.

Professor Flitwick was ecstatic to hear that duelling would get it's own elective and proposed to work together with professor Moody for the rest of the year, as he was focussing on that already.

Both professor Vector and Babbling were in and out again, having simply been informed about extra assistant professors and asked to make a list with names for the position.

* * *

Andromeda smiled gently at the young boy before her. He was perched on the edge of his seat, fidgeting with his sleeves. Well as much as his manners and upbringing allowed him to.

When Sirius had asked her to take on his love interest and Harry Potter, she had been intrigued, yet apprehensive. Sirius had confessed the whole sordid history between him, the Marauders and Severus Snape, and Andromeda had not been impressed whatsoever.

After a lifetime of abuse, opening up to a stranger would be extremely difficult for the Potions Master. Especially since he embodied all the clichés of a Capricorn. Severus Snape was as reserved and closed off as they came.

Her preliminary appointment with the professor had gone about as well as could be expected. He had tried his best to open up and keep the sarcasm to a minimum and Andromeda had responded with attentiveness and genuine interest. They had mostly talked about Harry and how Severus wanted to be the best father possible for the teen, despite the fact he didn't really know how. Severus Snape had a long way to go, but she was confident he would get there in time.

Refocusing on Harry, she offered him a cup of hot chocolate. He accepted it with a shy smile and looked back down to his lap. Clearly he was to nervous to open up and her approach was getting her nowhere.

"So, I heard you are being Courted by my nephew."

This did get Harry's attention. His head shot up and a delicate blush appeared on his cheeks. "You are family of Draco, Mrs Tonks?"

Andromeda nodded. "Indeed I am. Narcissa is my younger sister you see. And please, call me Andy. There is no need at all to be so formal with me. "

Harry chewed on his lip, thinking about that. "Call me Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that I have your attention, will you please tell me what you need my help with? Severus explained the bare bones to me, but I want to hear it from you. No need to get embarrassed. I've heard a lot of sobs stories in my 20 years of being a therapist. I've sworn a magical oath not to tell any soul, dead or alive, about the things you disclose to me." Andromeda kept her tone gentle, yet assured. Harry needed to take this step, if he wanted to begin his life with Draco.

The raven-haired teen briefly adopted a deer-in-the-headlights look, before pulling himself together and beginning his tale. His voice was awfully soft, barely louder than a whisper, but gradually his courage rose to the occasion and so did his volume.

"The Dursleys didn't want me. Aunt Petunia considered magic freaky and against nature, and she poisoned her husband and son with her hate. They wanted to normal so very badly, and I was the living proof they'd never be ordinary.

They kept me away from them as far as possible, to prevent being _infected_ by m _y freakish_ nature and made me do a lot chores to keep me busy. The cupboard was my room for as long as I remember. I loved it, because at least there I wasn't beaten or shouted at. It became my safe haven, even if it was cramped and filled with spiders.

They blamed me for everything, from Dudley's bad scores to car accidents. If someone went wrong in their lives, it must have been my fault and I was punished for it. Mostly with no food, sometimes a beating. They didn't like to touch me though, so they often left the last to Dudley.

I didn't actually know my own name until I started elementary school, being used to Boy or Freak. School didn't improve the situation. If I got higher marks than Dudley, I'd be punished and I was always blamed for Dudley's misbehaviour. I had no friends and the teachers looked down on me. The Library was heaven, because Dudley couldn't chase me there. I still like reading. Just not like Hermione does for attention.

Then my Hogwarts' letter came and I actually let myself hope things would get better. Except they didn't, until Halloween. As much as I love Hermione and Ron, they never really saw me before my name came out of the Goblet, no one did. Everyone sees Harry Potter. The Boy-who-lived, son of James and Lily, attention seeking, liar, future Dark Lord, the Wizarding World's only hope. No one ever saw me as just Harry, no one even tried!

I was vilified and adored by the press for things I had no choice in! And people just bought the stories, without even asking about my opinion about it! Always assuming that what they thought about me must be the truth!"

Harry broke down, sobbing in his hands and Andromeda's heart cried out for all the injustice this child had been put through. She gathered him into her arm, rubbing his back and muttering motherly nonsense.

It could have been hours or minutes, but that didn't matter. Harry was crying, that was good. It meant he had finally accepted what happened to him and was ready to deal with it. Granted he would cry more over the next couple of months, but he had family to support him, to walk that road with him.

 


	22. Blowing away the cobwebs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I'd written! From here on updates are going to be very, very irregular. Can't help it, though. My schedule is utter and complete madness.

Monday 13 December dawned bright and clear. It also had the entire student population on pins and needles as they awaited the changes made by the WEA. Even Harry had no idea what was going to happen. Severus had refused to say anything, claiming he didn't want to give the surprise away.

To heighten the suspense, the head table was completely empty. It also seemed longer than before, but Harry wasn't sure whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

At half eight, the Madame Marchbanks, flanked by an _extremely_ old witch and Professor Tofty, finally entered the Great Hall. You would have been able to hear a mouse scurrying around, so silent did it become. Even the sounds of breathing stopped as the fierce witch turned around in front of the head table and took out a big roll of parchment.

With a flick of the wrist the parchment opened and rolled down to the ground. A cough later and she began.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has been dismissed from his position on account of sever negligence of nearly half a century. Lady Malfoy will succeed him."

A glare cut of any protests starting to form, even as the doors opened for the elegant witch. And she _was_ everything elegant and refined, as she glided through the middle row and took her place at the head table. Though not before she transfigured Dumbledore's gaudy throne in a more sophisticated chair that fit in well with the others.

Madame Marchbanks continued her speech, leaving no room for interruptions.

"Care of Magical Creatures will be replacing Astronomy as a core subject. Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and her assistant Allegria Madison continue to teach up to 5th year, while Mr Charlie Weasley has kindly accepted to teach the NEWT students."

Ron's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in his shock, which would have been funny had the rest not been equally surprised.

Assistants for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA followed, one for the first till third year and one for 4 and 5. When the fading of Professor Binns was mentioned, the whole student body erupted in cheers and applause for a good five minutes.

When the noise finally calmed down, Madame Marchbanks moved on with the electives. First she described the ones that would be introduced from that year onwards, as well as the special arrangement for Seers, before announcing the new teachers. Making Ron groan at having his two eldest brothers at Hogwarts. Thankfully he wouldn't be taught by either of them, this year at least, but still.

When all teachers were seated at the head table, which had been enlarged in fact, each took their turn at swearing the now mandatory oath. They swore to treat all students equally and neglect none of them, nor praise anyone unduly. They would look out for all students and never ignore any of their concerns.

This soothed many fears at having Lady Malfoy as Headmistress and the tense atmosphere lightened up considerably as the students finished up breakfast.

Fleur bowed over the table towards Ron. "Your brother is very handsome, non? The one with the ponytail and the earring."

Ron spluttered for nearly a minute before regaining enough composure to stare at Fleur with an open mouth and eyes falling out of their sockets. Not that she noticed, her gaze was glued on the eldest Weasley brother. He did cut a very handsome figure in his dark blue robes and the fang earring gave him that little extra.

"He's too old for you!" Ron had finally gathered enough of his brain to sputter a somewhat coherent response. An embarrassing one, but he really felt that way. Over the past months he had come to regard Fleur as a good friend, who needed to be protected from men that only saw her beauty and allure. In his eyes Bill was positively ancient and therefor not suited at all to Fleur.

"Who's too old for whom?" a deep, melodious voice asked with a hint of amusement.

Ron flushed deep red at his brother's question. Both Bill and Charlie had snuck up behind him, most likely to get introduced to his new friends. His reaction was little snippy than usual. "None of your business. What are you doing here?"

"At Hogwarts? Why, teaching little brother. I thought that was obvious from Marchbanks's introduction. Heya Harry, Hermione." Bill's voice had a slight mocking tone to it. Not unlike the one Fred and George liked to adapt.

Bill turned to the group, introducing himself with a sweeping bow. "William Weasley, Ron's eldest brother. But please call me Bill. I've no idea what my parents were thinking when they named me." He finished with a grin, and Ron could see what it does with Fleur.

Bill had managed to get her attention for the moment he walked in, and ever since he joined them at their table Fleur has been steadily raising her allure. Thankfully all the boys in their group have become somewhat immune to it, but Charlie was noticeably affected — to Ron at least. Charlie had always been the silent and strong type, but his eyes were slightly glazed over.

Bill on the other hand just continued as usual, barely even noticing the beautiful girl sitting opposite him. Or did he? Ron taught he had seen Bill checking Fleur out for a second, but then he'd blinked and Bill hadn't been looking at Fleur at all!

Fleur was clearly getting worked up the longer Bill remained unaffected under her rising allure. She looked about ready to shed her human appearance and start throwing fireballs. Ron's eyes met Hermione, who had also correctly read the situation, and they gave each other a short nod.

Hermione turned to her right, to Luna. "Luna, do you have appropriate dress robes for the ball? Since you're a third year, they probably weren't on your list, right?"

This seemed to get through to Fleur and she focussed on the small blond as well, leaning passed Neville to talk to Luna. "We will help you to get the best robes you could possibly wish for. There's only two weeks left, but my dressmaker will get it done in time."

Luna blushed and ducked her head. "I haven't been asked, so I might not be able to go at all."

Before the girls could assure Luna that she would be asked, Neville took Luna's hand in his own and gazed deep into her eyes. "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

The Seer blushed a deep red, but managed a small nod and a smile. Their friends didn't hesitate to express their happiness and congratulate them. Neville would have to endure some days of teasing, but the smile on his face told it all.

And suddenly onlookers were struck by the change in the shy Gryffindor. He'd grown some inches since the start of the school year, not quite reaching Ron's whopping 5'9, and he's lost the last of his baby fat since hanging out with the Golden Trio. The potential of handsomeness was slowly becoming visible as Neville grew into his newfound confidence. The blinds had fallen off and girls were shocked to find they were jealous of Luna, because they wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom!

* * *

"Mr. Potter, please stay. I need to discuss something with you." Professor Babbling asked as Harry walked past her corner. Bill had taught and would teach Ancient Runes to the 3rd till 5th years from now on, but professor Babbling had stayed to observe the first lesson

Pretty quickly everyone had left, and Harry was left standing nervously in front of Babbling. Bill had softly said his goodbyes and left as well. Babbling plonked down behind her desk and took a bundle of papers from her bag. She put them down in front of her and leaned forward, her chin resting on her folded hands.

"Mr Potter. Don't look so frightened dear, you've done wrong." She scolded gently at seeing Harry's 'deer in the headlights' expression. "Quite the contrary really. You see, as I was correcting these tests, I noticed a sketch on the back of yours. To be brutally honest with you Mr Potter, what in Merlin's name are you still doing in my class?"

Harry took a step back, as if Babbling had punched him in the gut. But before he could say anything, Babbling continued. "You doodled a fully working pentagram in less than a hour! While I'm sure this is the result of many hours of work, is still inconceivable for a fourth year, especially one who's only started with Ancient Runes this October. You Mr Potter are wasting your, my, and now Professor Weasley's time by performing under your level."

Harry shrunk back under Babbling's piercing stare. He sheepishly rubbed his neck and mumbled, "I didn't know pentagrams were considered so advanced. "

"Nonsense Mr Potter," Babbling cut him off. "I outlined what would be expected of you in this class when you passed the exam. I also explained about the Ancient Runes OWL last week. Now please, Mr Potter, be honest with me. It goes against my oath as a teacher to let any student intentionally hinder your progress. I'm well aware you are past OWL level already, but exactly how far have you gotten already with your independent study. Would you be able to pass the AR NEWT?"

Harry clenched his fists. He really had wanted to avoid this kind of attention. He didn't even do anything special for Ancient Runes, like Hermione's crazy study habits. He just instinctually understood what they meant and how to link them. He so wanted to be a normal student.

Reluctantly he answered Babbling. "I can activate runes without their incantation by now. I've just started on layered runes, and I'll need at least a month before I can successfully make something like a tesseract rune."

"Mr Potter, are you aware that seventh years don't even touch upon anything more complicated than PENTAGONS? Pentagrams take it a step further, and layered runes aren't touched until a few years in a mastery. I can't even explain how gifted you are. Mr Potter, from what you tell me, you could pass your OWL and NEWT tomorrow, while taking them back to back. Not to say that you should, but Rune Masters, Warding Masters, Curse Breakers, … they all will be begging for to get you as a student. I simply do not want you to waste your potential on this beginners class!"

Harry honestly didn't know what to say. He was that overwhelmed. Never before had he been praised about his schoolwork. Severus took care to regularly compliment him, yes, but his standards when it came to school were set high. The Dursleys had always made sure he performed worse than Dudley, meaning barely passing class.

At Hogwarts he was torn between Hermione's obsessive studying and Ron's slacking. Though honestly, Ron had improved his schoolwork since Halloween. Schoolwork had never been something Harry had expected to shine in.

Realizing Babbling was still waiting for an answer, Harry tried to get his thoughts together and centred on what he wanted to do.

"Honestly professor I don't really know what to do. I don't want to take my OWL and NEWT together, but you are right that I might be a bit bored in your class. Maybe I could take the OWL exam in the Yule Holidays and switch to the seventh year class?" Harry ended unsurely.

"I cannot guarantee you won't be bored in that class either, Mr Potter. But your idea is sound. I will get professor Snape and Headmistress Malfoy permission so you can take the exam. In the meanwhile I will prepare a revision package for, not that I expect you'll need it." With that professor Babbling diminished Harry.

When Harry left the classroom he found another surprise waiting for him: Draco, leaning against the opposite wall. Draco smiled radiantly at Harry and pushed himself from the wall towards Harry.

"Hello love. What did Babbling want?" Draco asked lovingly.

Harry blushed shyly. "She wanted to discuss my progress in Ancient Runes." He kinda wanted to kiss Draco's cheek, but meeting up without a chaperone was already scandalous.

Draco politely offered Harry an arm before continuing the conversation. "Are you going to move up a year? You've told me a little bit about your interest in Ancient Runes, but it just goes over my head."

Harry ducked his head a bit. After the stressful talk with Babbling, he was feeling overwhelmed and slightly uncomfortable at being alone with Draco. Sure he liked him a lot, but he just didn't know how to behave. He wasn't sure how Draco would react to Harry's quirks.

Suddenly they stopped. Draco had picked up on Harry's uneasiness, and he wanted the beautiful boy to feel at ease and secure in his presence.

"Harry." Draco's voice was soft, but not low. He didn't want to force intimacy, when Harry was obviously on edge already. "I didn't wait for you to compromise you or make you uncomfortable. I just missed you, and I kinda hoped to be included into your group."

Harry was fidgeting and glancing between Draco and his shoes, but he didn't look nauseous or ready to faint, which Draco considered a plus. So he continued.

"I like you a lot, but I have realized we don't really know each other, beyond the whole rival thing we had going on before. I want to get to know you, get closer to you. I want to be your friend as well as your suitor. Will you let me Harry? Will you try and open up to me, even if it's just a little?" Draco pleaded wholeheartedly.

It touched Harry, though he also had a suspicion… "Did Sev talk to you?"

Draco took one of Harry's hands, and he was pleased that Harry allowed him to. "He did warn me that you didn't have an ideal youth, which is Sev speak for abuse."

"Sev speak?" Harry asked with laugh.

"He's my godfather. I've known Sev since forever. Ever tried to make a three year old say Severus? I still call him Uncle Sev in private." Draco said with a cute lopsided smile.

"I kinda get why he warned you. I still don't like it though! It's…Talking about it is hard. But maybe…we can talk about it… sometime." Harry stammered out. He felt tears building, and this time he didn't push them back. Crying in front of Draco was refreshing for some reason.

Draco gently wiped away the wetness in the corners of Harry's eyes. "I won't push you. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you don't feel ready for that yet, we'll talk about something. I don't want to hurt. Not now, not ever. Even by accident. But Harry, I don't know legilimency. I don't know your triggers yet, that's something you need to tell me clearly, okay love?"

Harry nodded, feeling better and more reassured already. He did have a question though. "What's legilim… what you just said?"

Draco took Harry's hand as they began walk again, while he pondered how to best to explain the obscure magic. "I suppose you could call it mindreading, but don't let Sev hear you call it that. It's so much more complex really. Skilled legilimens can not just read surface thoughts, but they can also delve into memories, emotions and spot lies at any time. The last thing is considered a passive skill though and most legilimency masters do it unconsciously."

"Is Sev a legilimens?" Harry asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer, yet needing it.

"He is, though he never uses his power on students. He might have been mean, but he doesn't abuse his power. You know that." Draco hastened to reassure Harry.

Harry did. He felt a little silly for doubting Sev.

"Now Dumbledore on the other hand…" Draco continued.

Harry gasped. The worst part was that he could easily see the manipulative professor use such a power for his own goals. It would certainly explain some of the coincidences that always seemed to happen around the old headmaster.

"Well, at least he's gone now. I'm sure you're mom will do a wonderful job as his replacement." Harry said, determined to bring back a happy mood.

Draco groaned. "Please don't remind me of that." But a smile was playing around his lips and in his eyes.

Seeing the doors of the Great Hall come into view, Harry scraped together the last of his courage. "Would you like to come and sit with me for dinner?" His cheeks must have rivalled his tie, so hot did they feel.

Instead of teasing the adorable boy, Draco answered with a heartfelt, "I'd love to."

 


	23. All is fair in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I've even have a new plottwist! I had been struggling with this chapter after a brief burst of inspiration two weeks ago, when I got talking with a good friend about my ships (for this fic). I'd been wanting to couple Voldemort, but couldn't find a good candidate and I dislike writing OC's that play a major part in my stories. So we got discussing and she came with a pairing that made me say 'impossible' at first. Won't work, I'll need to mess with canon in two many way. But she got me thinking, and the more i thought about the better it fit. I need something for Umbitch, and this checked of all the boxes. So most of this chapter I've written today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Ugh! Bill is so infuriating!" Fleur complained as the girls looked through the mail ordered dresses for Luna. "I've tried every trick in the book, and then some, upped my allure to a level he should have been a drooling wreck, and he still doesn't look at me with interest! At this point I'm ready to declare him gay and be done with it."

"Then why don't you?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already. Absentmindedly she put a beautiful silver dress on the pile Luna should try.

"Because he doesn't turn into a drooling wreck! All my life I've been followed around by boys controlled by their hormones and now a man shows up who doesn't, he doesn't even recognize my beauty. Hmpf! He should be grateful I'm even trying." Fleur was clearly put out by the conundrum she was in. She had never had to work for a male's attention. Most of the time she had to hex them away.

"Perhaps that's the problem." Luna's airy voice floated from behind the curtain that made an improvised dressing room. She passed back a vivid red dress to Hermione to put on the discarded pile.

"What do you mean?!" Fleur demanded, perhaps a little more forceful than necessary.

Luna continued undisturbed. "The older Weasleys seem more like they want to do the hunting, instead of being seduced. Give him the cold shoulder and he should be yours by the Yule ball."

"Did you See that?" Hermione asked. She was still sceptical about Luna's creatures, but had accepted that Luna could truly See.

"Partially. The strategy comes from the books you've shared Hermione. Of course, there it's mostly the man who uses that tactic." Hermione had to do her best not to blush. Luna spoke so openly and normally over a subject she'd been taught to keep a secret.

Fleur was visibly considering Luna's words. She'd been trying for close to a week now and had nothing to show for it. It was worth a try and if this didn't work she would write to her mother to organise her Veela ball. Fleur had no interest in being inspected like meat in a market, but her seventeenth birthday had come and gone, and she needed a mate. The eldest Weasley called to her and her inner creature. He would make a good mate, if only he paid any attention to her!

"Very well. I'll give it a go. Now please try on this dress." Fleur held up a stunning ice blue dress with a lightly bejewelled bodice and a flowing shirt. It had slightly thicker straps that turned into ruching beneath the breasts.

When Luna came out in the dress, she looked both stunning and appropriately innocent. At thirteen Luna was only just blossoming into a woman and this dress highlighted all her best features.

"You look gorgeous, Luna! Neville won't be able to look away!" Hermione exclaimed.

Fleur nodded, content with ability to at least dress her female friends. Harry had already had his robes picked out and the boys had bought them in the summer holidays. Well, except for Ron. Harry had insisted on gifting him a new pair after seeing the atrocity Molly had bought.

Hermione's dress had a magenta silk bodice with pink chiffon sleeves and a wide tulle bottom. Fleur would go in silver one shoulder mermaid gown with intricate detailing on the neckline.

Hermione was also still keeping silent about her necklace and date for the Yule ball. It was somewhat frustrating for Fleur, who loved to know everything about romantic entanglements.

So far the others had not yet considered dates. They were all asked daily of course, even Ron, but they all felt it should be a special person and not just someone out for their fame.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was humming happily as she poured her latest potion in crystal vials. Not a pleasant sound for sure. Indeed nails on a chalkboard would be more enjoyable. She was currently in her family's private potions lab, imbued with magic from ancient amulets, preparing for the scheme that would secure her place in society.

Really, if Cornelius had been less oblivious to her advances, she wouldn't be forced to brew this particular potion. It was a variant of Amortentia, a family recipe really, though it had been lost for the last five generations. She had stumbled upon it quite by accident, when she had been cleaning out the attic of her family home that had been gathering dust for the last two centuries. She hadn't enjoyed the task, even if she just had to supervise Scully, (her House Elf,) and inspect every item for its usefulness.

Putting in the last cork and placing the vials carefully on their shelf, Dolores wondered if she hadn't been forgetting something. She had been very busy with making all the necessary potions for her plan, and something niggled at the back of her mind. Idly she mentally went over her usual daily routine, only to nearly drop the ingredients she was putting away. Hurriedly she cast tempus and panicked as she saw the date. Almost three weeks! This was a _disaster_! Her great-grandmother's careful plans would be ruined by her carelessness.

Dolores ran out of the door and hastily apparated to her vacation home, though it hadn't been used as such in nearly a century. And there her worst fears were confirmed. The front door was blasted of its hinges. As Dolores entered the house, she could easily follow the path of destruction, ending or rather beginning with what had once been a crystal coffin. The coffin had exploded in a thousand pieces. There was no sign of the prisoner and Dolores had no way to find the wretched bitch again. She couldn't have been gone for long, a day at most, but that would be enough to let the trail go cold. By now the little bitch would be far, far way.

Dolores screamed her frustration to the sky. This was a setback she couldn't afford. Not when her Cornelius was almost hers. How could she have been so forgetful, neglected her beloved great-grandmother's beautiful revenge on that frightful man!

* * *

'Diagon Alley is quite calm for the time of the year,' Marvolo mused as he made his way to Twilfitt and Tattings to pick up his new winter robes, 'Yule is coming up fast and late December is a notoriously busy time.' He enjoyed the happy ambiance of the street. Its relaxed was balm after the stress of the past weeks.

In fact, Marvolo was so caught in his musings, he didn't see the small figure running towards him until they collided against each other. His surprise was not so great that he didn't reflexively reach out and caught the other before they fell. The hysterical sobs reached his ears and he looked down, expecting a child that had gotten lost. He had not anticipated the young woman he held in his arms.

As she looked up, still sobbing, he knew he was lost. His soul cried out for the other half he held in his arms and utter contentment flooded through him as he realized he had finally found his soulmate.

In another universe, the girl would have been long dead before Tom Riddle was even a twinkle in his mother's eyes and he would have lived out his unnatural life, never realising why his heart felt so empty. 'Twas a rare thing for soulmates to exist, even in the magical society. Those blessed enough to be part of such a couple were said to be destined for greater things.

When two soulmates did meet, and were both of age — a requirement for recognizing each other — nothing less than Death could make them part. Once they had been in each other's company, it was torture to be apart for long. And when one died, the other would swiftly follow.

As Marvolo tried to keep a cool head under the shock delivered to him, the girl fainted, her mind subconsciously recognizing she was safe and giving out under the pressure of the last twenty-four hours. He immediately swept her up in his arms, bridal style, and made briskly for the nearest Floo station. His magic was telling him she was mostly unharmed, the only reason he wasn't storming towards St. Mungos and instead made for Hogwarts. Now Dumbledore was gone, he could once again call the castle his first, true home.

* * *

Narcissa looked up as the Floo in her office flared to life and spit out her Lord. She had not expected a visit from him, not so soon and not at Hogwarts. She had no time to wonder however, as he briskly walked to the door of her office. With a wave of her wand, the door opened, and it was then Narcissa realised he carried a person in his arms. As she hurried to catch up, Poppy would need an explanation and Lord Slytherin looked in no mood to give one, she glanced at the body.

The girl was petite and obviously malnourished. She was barely any bigger than Harry, who had finally started to catch-up with the girls in his year. Her long blond hair was lacklustre and her skin a little ashen. Her dress was at least a fifty years out of style. Narcissa's discerning eye placing it around the turn of the century. She felt like the girl's features were familiar but couldn't think were from.

However, most information Narcissa got from the way her Lord's magic mingled with the girl's magic. She recognized it straightaway as a beginning soulmate bond, even though she'd one come across one before in her lifetime. And she strongly suspected one between her boys, of course. Lily and James had been destined for each other, despite — or maybe because — their constant bickering and conflicts.

Once they'd arrived at the Hospital Wing, her Lord barked for Madam Pomphrey as he gently settled the girl on one of the beds. Coincidentally the bed next to it had a sign above it, the lowest name reading Harry Potter. He'd been preceded by many illustrious names like Gred and Forge Weasley, Charlie Weasley, the Marauders, and Hagrid. Narcissa knew the other side of the room had a similar bed and sign with names like Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and Severus Snape.

Now the girl was lying down, Narcissa got a good look at her. She had small cuts all over her body, but mostly on her upper arms and legs. She had dark circles under her eyes and Narcissa would be surprised if she'd had a haircut since her hair reached her shoulders, it now reached the middle of her back.

Poppy bustled over and began casting diagnostic charms. The length of parchment upon which the results appear grew, and grew, and grew. Before long it rolled of the side table and spilled over the floor.

"Is it…Is she that sick?" Lord Slytherin asked, the tremor in his voice betraying his loss of composure. But well, It was his _soulmate_ lying on the bed.

"No," Poppy answered as she scanned the parchment, her eyebrows rising higher and higher and her frown darkening by the second, "The bulk of it are potions, spells and enchantments."

"What?!" Two voices cried out, one female and one male.

"Yes, this girl has been imperiused, enchanted to be unable to control her magic, put into an enchanted sleep which was later replaced by some sort of sleeping potion." Poppy explained.

"Not the Draught of the Living Death?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Perhaps the kidnapper was not powerful or simply not talented enough to make such a notoriously difficult potion. Also, this record of enchanted sleep adds up to five years shy of a century. Whoever this woman is, she will no doubt be in a great amount of distress upon waking." Poppy added.

"I will stay at her bedside." Lord Slytherin volunteered. Poppy looked like she was going to protest, but he cut her off. "I will not leave my soulmate, not after almost losing her forever."

Narcissa could see the understanding dawning on Poppy's face. She bowed respectfully before getting some potions from her office. They would, so she explained, correct the damage done with the potions and curses. They would need time to work, so she also placed the girl in a healing coma.

* * *

Marvolo transfigured the chair next to the bed of his soulmate into something more comfortable before calling his House Elf to bring him his papers so he could work. He tried focusing on Wizengamot business for close to an hour. Yet he couldn't help but ponder the mystery of the girl sleeping soundly next to him.

His heart swelled at thought of having the rest of his life with her. When Severus corrected the damage Wormtail and the Horcruxes had done, he'd also deaged Marvolo permanently. He was also filled with rage at the thought that someone had gotten away with hurting his soulmate, his other half.

According to Madam Pomphrey the sleeping potions and enchantments had not stopped the aging process completely. She would have aged about a year every twenty-five years, so four in total. Pomphrey had estimated her to be about 20 years old. The first enchantment however had registered at seven. His soulmate had been denied a childhood, a chance to grow into her magic. When she'd woken up, she must have had into her magical coming of age immediately, further complicating an already explosive situation.

He wondered about her identity as he dwelled in the calm their mingling magic brought him. Her features didn't tell him much, and she didn't have any clues about her family on her. He thought back to his first glimpse of her, the panic into those big, brilliant blue eyes… He shot up in his seat. He _knew_ those eyes! Had despised them for so long in a much older face.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes when he reached the end of the letter. Gellert had passed this morning. The guards had found his body lying in the middle of his prison cell, his face turned to the lone window high up in the wall. He had held on fifty-three years in the hell they call Nurmengard. Far longer than Albus had expected either of them to hold on.

In fact, neither had predicted they would live long after Ariana… That was after all why Gellert had pushed true with his believes. Not that Albus thought he'd ever _truly_ believed the nonsense they were spouting at the time. But Albus had, and so Gellert pushed on. Began a war Albus didn't have the motivation for — not anymore at that point —, spread Albus' believes, and killed and tortured and hated in the name of a cause old as time. Albus would have done it for the Great Good, but not Gellert.

A single time slipped from the old wizard's eye as his heart mourned, his soul cried out. Fawkes flew down from his perch to Albus' knee and crooned in an effort to lighten the agony he was feeling. Albus smiled sadly as he gently petted the magnificent bird's head. Not even a phoenix song could help him now.

He stiffly rose from his comfortable couch, feeling like twice his age. 'How could he not?' He slowly made his way to his bed and lay down. He didn't bother changing, there was no need after all. Nor did he slip under the covers. Instead he reached under his pillow, extracting a golden pendant on a long necklace.

His fingers felt the phrase inscribed on the front, Non desistas Non Exieris (Never give up Never surrender). At the time it had seemed so fitting, if only they had known… It mattered not now. What was done, was done. He slipped the necklace over his head, settling the pendant where it belonged. Near his heart. In here they had been together always, no matter the miles between them. And now…they would have eternity.

His eyes slipped closed. He could already see his beloved, as they had been a century ago. So in love, so sure of themselves. Invincible. A hand strayed to his stomach. His husband and child were not far off. How he longed for them!

And thus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, arguably the greatest wizard of his generation, passed on peacefully in his sleep. The only witness his faithful phoenix, who mourned his wizard companion with a heartbreakingly beautiful song until dawn. As the first rays peaked over the horizon Fawkes burst into a ball of flames before disappearing.

 


	24. Truth or Lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had plenty of inspiration this past week, just no time to write everything down. I hope you like my plot twist, I'm very proud of it. I did have to mess with the canon time line a little bit when it came to the Dumbledores, they are now all two years older than in canon. And wizards and witches live twice as long as muggles, in the sense that they age slower once they reach magical maturity at 17. So 100 is about middle aged or even in someones prime, depending on their magical power.
> 
> I need reviews. I've big difficulties writing unless I get a lot of encouragement or a plot twist like the previous chapter. It sound attention whorish, I know. But I never actually got much endorsement growing up and that kinda left ... I hesitate to call it trauma, though that's what it is in essence. Unless you tell me what you liked about a chapter I have feeling it sucked majorly.
> 
> Those of you who left big reviews: Thank you so much! You helped me so much in making this story into what it is today.
> 
> For those of you interested, a friend told me to make an author page on Facebook, which I'll do right after I posted this. I'll use my fan name, which is SeraNeko-chan. Ao3 didn't allow '-' when I made my account. :(

'How dare he scorn her once again, for that mudblood he called a wife?' Agnes thought furiously. Was she not a proud descendant of the Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn? She acknowledged that the mudblood was superior in looks, but she doubted the bitch had one clear thought in her empty head. Probably seduced poor Percival to the altar. Agnes tactfully ignored her own, failed, attempt to drug Percival Dumbledore with love potions.

At thirty-two, Agnes Goyle, née Selwyn, had lost all charm youth may have brought her. Childbirth had destroyed her previous figure, in so far she'd had one, and her face was set in a perpetual frown. When Percival rejected her over a decade ago, her parents had forced her to accept the marriage they'd arranged with the second son of the Vassal House of Goyle. Gilbert was a drunk and a gambler, but easy to handle. She'd had to drug him once to ensure the conception of her daughter, and let him to his wine, cards, and mistress for the rest of the time. She did keep a tight rein on the household budget though. No need to let him gamble the family fortune away.

Still, she had approached Percival a little over a month ago, to se if he wasn't amendable for some fun. He'd laughed in her face and thereby set her on her current path. The most work had gone into acquiring the amulets needed to cast the enchantments she was about to. Without them she'd burn out after the first week and that just wouldn't do. She needed this revenge to last for a very long time, to satisfy her honour.

Kendra's daughter was playing outside as usual. Agnes despised how much she looked like her beloved, with those long blond locks and big blue eyes, yet to gain that piercing quality present in all of the Dumbledores. The girl was surrounded by floating flowers as she danced in the grass.

The boys she'd cursed would round the corner soon. They'd see the girl and their inferior muggle minds would finish the rest. And indeed, before long the girl was cowering on the grass as the trio kicked and punched her in an effort to get her to display her magic again.

Agnes had been using that time to cast the enchantments that would disrupt the girl's control over her magic. Just as she'd finished casting, Percival arrived at the scene. And as he revealed his true form, her scorn turned into genuine hate. Hate so deep it would carry on through the next generations…

* * *

Midday had become evening before Marvolo had come to terms with his soulmate being a Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore had been the bane of his Hogwarts career. At every turn he had treated Marvolo with suspicion and distrust. From the moment Mrs Cole had shown the wizard masquerading as muggle teacher to his room, he'd put Tom Riddle into the pigeonhole of Evil and Darkness and refused to see anything else. He'd basically driven Tom Riddle to become Voldemort.

Of course matters had been far more complicated than that. But Dumbledore had been his first introduction to the world he belonged to. Had the man been kinder, more accepting…He'd been met with distrust, obviously, at first at least. Had he been fairer in his dealings with the Houses, Tom wouldn't have felt the desperate need to control all of Slytherin. Wouldn't have been indoctrinated so quickly when it came to pureness of blood and its connection to power.

Not that any of that mattered when it came to his soulmate, Marvolo realized. She was his, and he was hers. Unconditionally. Irrevocably. He couldn't bring himself to care whether she was Dumbledore's sister, daughter, cousin,… Oh, he was curious. His inquisitive mind wouldn't rest until he'd figured out _everything_ he could about her. But it wouldn't change his interaction, his estimation of her. After all he hadn't he fought most of life to be judged on anything _but_ his family? Either side?

The mere thought of telling her about Voldemort and the horrors he had committed scared him to…Well, to death. It frightened him even as his subconscious realized it would take much more to separate the two of them.

In an effort to distract himself from the rising dread in his stomach, he had his House Elf bring every edition of the Prophet between late 1887 and early 1901. He skimmed every page for the name Dumbledore. The first mention he came across was the obituary of Kendra Dumbledore, née Hawkings, June 1898. It was short and contained little to no information except for the name of her husband and children. Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana. They had been living in Godric's Hollow, not far — if Marvolo remembered correctly — from the safe house the Potters would flee to, over half a century later.

When he came across Ariana's own obituary, this time with picture, Marvolo wasn't as shocked as he felt he should. It was a smart plan, after all. To let the whole world believe your kidnapped victim was dead, at least when your objective had nothing to do with the remaining family. He didn't quite understand the kidnapper's objective in this case. Why keep a young girl in an eternal sleep?

Unless… no that didn't bear thinking about, and thankfully it hadn't happened. Wouldn't happen. Not if it was up to him. And it _was_ up to him. He'd make sure nothing would ever happen to his precious wife. Yes, his wife. By magic and by soul they were bonded forever, even Death would not be able to do them part.

Gathering his wits about him, Marvolo summoned Severus and Narcissa. He didn't want many people knowing about his soulmate just yet, but he trusted Severus and Narcissa completely.

They answered his summons swiftly, Narcissa carrying a newspaper. Severus was dressed up in elegant robes with silver piping. He must have had his first date with Black and Lupin then.

"My Lord, you have summoned us?" Severus asked respectfully with a slight bow, Narcissa curtsying next to him.

"Indeed. I have strong reasons to believe that my soulmate is Ariana Dumbledore, Albus's sister," he answered.

Narcissa gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "My lord," her voice trembled faintly, "Albus Dumbledore died yesterday evening. The healer called to inspect the body said he died in his sleep. I had not yet seen the Prophet this morning when you arrived and didn't want to disturb you afterwards."

"Dumbledore's dead?" Marvolo asked incredulously as Severus snatched the paper out of Narcissa's hands.

"And Grindelwald as well. Dumbledore was found with a letter in his hand, declaring Grindelwald's passing on. Apparently the guards had thought it fitting for Grindelwald's destroyer to be notified." Severus looked up from the paper. He could see the comprehension dawning on his Lord's face, even though he and Narcissa were as bewildered as could be.

"So they were soulmates too. I've always wondered why the old coot aged so quickly. At 115 he should have been in the prime of his life still. Instead he looked twice his age, even if he didn't act like it." Marvolo was sure he was right. He couldn't explain why, but he knew he had stumbled across the truth of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, I think we ought reunited at least two siblings, no? I believe Aberforth Dumbledore owns the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. Could you get him first thing in the morning, Severus?" Marvolo ordered.

Severus silently acquiesced before they were dismissed and he moved to his quarters. He knew Harry would be waiting for him, excited to hear how his date had gone.

It had gone fine, well more than fine, but Severus was sure that if he dared say that out loud Black would grow an even bigger head than he already had. They had been considerate of his preferences and had taken him for a tasteful lunch at an expensive yet elegant restaurant at Vertic Alley.

It had been a delightful experience and afterwards they'd taken him to a bookshop hidden in muggle London, which Remus had discovered some years back. It was filled to the brim with rare books on every possible topic one could think off. Books that were thought to be lost and books forbidden by the Ministry for the stupidest of reasons. Even Sirius had found a tome or two. Well, perhaps not as surprising as it might sound. For all that he was a prankster by heart, or perhaps because he was, Sirius was quite talented in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day and Severus looked forward to the next day. Though he would never admit it out loud. Not even to Harry and Andromeda. He'd also formally invited them to celebrate Christmas Eve together and asked them to accompany him for the Yule Ball.

* * *

Harry signed in relief as double Potions finally ended. Sure the new teacher, Professor Saylor, had far more patience than Professor Snape. But that didn't mean the standards were lowered. Quite the contrary. Because he explained everything in detail, he expected them to turn out better potions than before. At least the shields above their cauldrons prevent accidents, especially the intended ones.

As the students walked out of the classroom, Harry felt someone take his hand and pull him to the side. He turned and saw Draco, looking a little bashful with one hand behind his back.

"Hey," Harry whispered before giving in to the urge that had been plaguing him all week. He stood on his tiptoes and kissing Draco's cheek even as he blushed fiercely.

Draco was momentarily stunned before smiling softly and returning the gesture. Thankfully the corridor was deserted, because they were once again toeing the edge of propriety.

"Hello love. I…I wanted to ask you a very important question and I didn't want to embarrass you by asking in front of the entire school," Draco explained and Harry beamed in gratitude.

Draco took a deep breath. He turned their clasped hands so Harry's was on top and offered the bouquet he'd carefully put together with his other hand. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to the Yule Ball?"

Draco was nervous though he didn't really understand why. He knew Harry's answer, knew the smaller boy had been waiting for this moment ever since Uncle Sev had told him about the Ball — and didn't it pay off to have such inside knowledge? —, yet he couldn't help but fear rejection.

He had nothing to be nervous about. Harry's answer was everything he expected and more. Harry literally glowed as he shouted "Yes!" and hugged Draco. The hug didn't last long, Harry was still too shy for that, but Draco treasured each second his beloved was in his arms. Thankfully his hands were occupied or he wouldn't have been able to resist groping Harry in inappropriate place and his love definitely wasn't ready for _that_.

As Harry shuffled backwards again — so red Draco was convinced he'd leave with a sunburn today —, Draco offered the bouquet. Harry graciously accepted it and cradled it in his arms like it was a newborn and not just flowers. Draco explained the flowers meanings while they walked to the Great Hall, though not before stopping at Sev's rooms to put the bouquet away safely. The pale pink sweet peas stood for their date, the white bouvardias represented Draco's enthusiasm, and lilies of the valley symbolised the pureness of their love.

Just like last time they entered the Great Hall they walked over to the Gryffindor table. By now it had become routine to spend dinner together, while alternating tables. It had been a battle and a half though to get the approval necessary to organize this kind of dates. However with Harry's difficult past and their relative age approval had been granted for informal dinner 'dates'.

* * *

During dinner Fleur took up Luna's advice for the first time. She sat as far away from Bill — who love to torture his little brother by eating at least one day a meal at the Gryffindor table — as possible and struck up a conversation about the workings of the French Ministry and the differences with its British counterpart. Viktor put in his own two cents, as his father was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

Ever since she got to know the younger girl better, Fleur enjoyed feeding Hermione's curiosity, she expected the bright witch would rise high in the political ranks once she graduated. Well, or become an inventor. But Hermione's innate righteousness made the first option far more likely in Fleur's opinion.

Fleur made sure not to look in Bill's direction, though not too obviously. Earlier she'd asked Luna to —discretely — keep an eye an eye on the oldest Weasley brother. She knew better than expect immediate results, but her desperation was growing by the hour.

Eventually the discussion progressed to the Yule Ball and dates. Hermione was still keeping her mouth tightly shut about her necklace and where or not she had a date. Fleur suspected it was actually a courtship necklace and that Hermione simply didn't want to steal Harry's thunder.

Ron on the other hand was doing his best to suppress his growing blush. He was doing a good job, except for the top of his ears. Interesting, she hadn't expected him to have his eye on anyone.

Viktor was difficult to read. He had perfected his grumpy mask over his quidditch career and kept his silence almost all the time. Fleur couldn't deduce whether he had someone in mind or just was over all the fuss. She did notice his eyes flitting over to the Slytherin table from time to time. A first for Viktor. This required further investigation.

As Veela Fleur was a matchmaker by heart. She simply couldn't resist a good romance and her new friends had so much potential among them!

From the moment Harry had resisted her Allure that first evening, he and his friends had piqued her attention. When he'd walked into the backroom on Halloween, looking lost and so very _young_ , he'd made himself a place in her heart. She'd taken a risk to break away from her school clique, one she had yet to regret.

They were so open and accepting in a way she'd never experienced before. Boys lusted after her and girls hated her. That was how'd always had been, how she'd expected it to be for the rest of her life. Now she had friends and even hope for a true love match, like her parents. Yes, life was looking up for Fleur Delacour.

 


	25. And war does not determine who's right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found some time to complete this chapter. I hope I did well with my characterizations as they are all new to me, in one way or another. I tried to clear up some thing and put some plot twists in others. Please tell me how I did with the different povs as I struggled a lot with some of them. I only ask that you remain polite and don't try to put down my whole story simply because one character was not how YOU imagined them.
> 
> Thank you to all those who reviewed. I appreciate every single one of you, even if I had to put your comment through google translate to understand it ;)
> 
> I've got no idea when my next update will be, as I should be studying right now for my exams. Could help myself, I didn't want to let the plot bunnies escape. I might get another up around early July, but I also might start again on my other story, A Different Don.
> 
> Something else entirely that I do want to share: I GOT AN INTERNSHIP IN GERMANY as part of my last year at college, next year. I'll be in Dresden from February 2019 till May 2019. I'm so exited!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review!

When Ariana drifted back to consciousness, she froze. For one terrible heartbeat she was back in the casket, alone and frightened. Then the moment passed as someone's magic washed over her and for the first time in along while she felt at home. This magic, it had called to her when she finally escaped and she had followed it. Blindly disappearing and appearing in some busy street, she had run towards the pull and had bumped into someone. As their magic mingled, exhaustion took over and everything turned black.

Not wanting to face the real world just yet, she curled closer in the soft sheets and simply listened. The room was quiet except for steady breathing close by. The magic embracing her must be from this person, the man on the street? She didn't know. Slowly she turned towards the noise, trying to be as stealthily as possible. Hesitantly she peeked through her eyelashes. If this person had noticed she was awake yet, she wanted to keep that advantage.

A gasp nearly escaped her mouth when she saw her — Saviour? Captor? — sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was stunningly beautiful with soft black curls and a strong frame and cheekbones that could cut glass. Well, that's what they looked like. Almost against her will, Ariana sat up, supporting herself with one arm. She'd dreamed about this man, he'd been the only thing keeping her sane in her enchanted sleep.

'Tom,' his name came to her. She'd seen him grow, from boy to man. To horrid creature and back to man. Her soul had yearned for him as she had witnessed the events that nearly broke him.

Albus had been so mean! He'd always been a bit big-headed, leading their childhood games and looking down on Abe for not been as smart. He'd avoided Ariana when her magic went haywire and her mind struggled to wade through the muck that filled her head. She had not realised back then, but the sleep had cleared her mind and now she knew his pitying looks for what they were. Recalled his conversations with that blond boy — Gellert? — He'd planned bad things, though he did love her In his own patronizing way.

No, Albus's biggest problem was that he liked being better than everyone else. Not with Gellert, but the rest of the world needed to be dumber, so Albus could teach them. Tom —Ariana savoured the name in her mind — had been competition from the start. She didn't understand why he couldn't banter with Tom as he had done with Gellert, had never seen Gellert when her soul visited Tom.

Instead of embracing Tom's genius, Albus had tried to ruin the boy. And Ariana had been able to do nothing but watch as her connection to Tom grew weaker and weaker. Some time ago she'd lost him entirely, though she had caught snippets of another boy. Who looked a bit like Tom, except wilder and frailer in a way Ariana couldn't explain. Like he was more like her than Tom? It made little sense when she tried to formulate such thoughts.

How happy she had been when her connection with Tom had been restored in full and he had regained his human appearance. And then the Witch had stayed away as the sleep wore off. For the first time in — months, years, decades? —, Ariana had awakened fully. She had panicked when she realised she was lying in a coffin. Her magic had lashed out instinctively and the coffin had broken around her. She had taken her chance to escape and now she was here.

On second though, where was here? The room was big with rows and rows of beds, all with the same white bed linens. Looking down at herself, she saw her favourite blue dress from when she was fourteen, except it was several inches to short and almost showed her knees! It was also very tight around her breasts, which where sticking out much more than the last time Ariana had noticed them. She hastily threw the bed sheets around herself, lest someone saw her dressed so _indecently_! Oh Merlin — Ariana nearly fainted at the thought — _Tom_ had seen her like this. She had even fainted in his arms. He must think her loose or unmannered to walk around like this. How could she ever survive this…this horrifying experience!

* * *

When Marvolo woke up, it was to his beloved coming out of the bathroom. She had changed her old dress to a more appropriate size. He was glad not to have to focus on her face — not that he didn't love her beautiful face — in fear of getting more than an eyeful of her…considerable bust. He took in his soulmate now that she was awake and not hysterical. She moved with innate grace despite the fact that she was several inches taller since she was last fully conscious. Despite her bare feet and her hair falling down her back, she looked like a lady.

Marvolo had distinct standards when it came to how people should behave, dress, etc. And maybe those standards were somewhat old-fashioned. But as a prominent member of society and Lord of one of the oldest Houses of Britain, he needed to keep to appear perfect at all times. Not to mention that he found modern fashion too…forward.

He gently cleared his throat to make his soulmate aware that he was awake. She whipped around, only to blush softly. He stood from his chair, subtly hiding his soreness from sleeping in an awkward position. He bowed formally as he introduce himself. "My lady. I am Marvolo Slytherin, Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Slytherin."

She curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Slytherin. I am Ariana Dumbledore, youngest daughter of Percival Dumbledore, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore."

So he had been right. She was indeed the missing Dumbledore child. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to care. Her past didn't matter much to him, she was his now. He couldn't help but soak in her appearance, her magic. She soothed his senses, raw from years of neglect and abuse.

Ariana looked like she wanted to say something, so he smiled softly to encourage her. Tears welled in her beautiful eyes as she bit her lip. Suddenly she threw herself in his arms, sobbing. His breath caught as he focused on her, and her only. The feel of her frail body, the faint smell of lavender in her hair, and — oh —her magic. It was intoxicating. He'd gladly spend the rest of life with her in his arms.

After a few seconds Marvolo centred himself enough to be able to listen to what Ariana was saying. She wasn't making much sense, seemingly jumping from one thing to another.

"Merlin, I thought I'd lost you…Please don't ever leave me…I was so scared, I thought I'd be in that coffin forever and ever…Everything felt wrong…Tom!"

He froze, before his knees gave in and he collapsed in his chair. Pulling Ariana more secure on his lap was more of a reflex than real thought. Marvolo gripped her chin softly and tenderly turned her face towards him. Tears were streaming over her cheeks and he wiped them away absentmindedly.

"How do you know? That name, how do you know that name?!" he asked insistently, yet keep his voice very evenly.

She stopped sobbing before looking a little embarrassed. In a small voice she began to explain how she'd been dreaming about Marvolo since he'd been a small boy. How the connection weakened over the years until it disappeared completely. The relief she'd felt when the connection had been restored.

By the time Ariana finished Marvolo was horrified with himself. He'd been regretting making his Horcruxes and this sealed it. He tightened his arms around Ariana. He wasn't ready to apologize yet, out loud at least. But he did want her to feel like he cared.

Exhausted by the tumultuous emotions and being embraced by Tom, Marvolo's magic Ariana drifted back to sleep. Her last thought was how ironic it was she was constantly sleeping when she'd escaped a life of enchanted sleep.

Marvolo didn't take long to follow his beloved to dreamland. He felt so at home that any thoughts of propriety didn't even enter his mind. When Madam Pomphrey came to check in on her patient, she merely covered the sleeping couple with a blanket and went back to her office. The poor dears deserved some love.

* * *

Bill had been flabbergasted when the pretty French girl that had been flirting with him all week suddenly gave him the cold shoulder. He'd been very amused by her frustration as he ignored all her attempts at flirting and casually threw of her Allure. She reminded him so much of Abigail Smith, he'd had nightmares of his fifth year at Hogwarts for the first time in ages. Not in looks. While Abigail had been very pretty, Fleur Delacour was naturally in a class of her own.

But they both were beautiful, from a prominent pureblood family, and very popular. Abigail had been Hogwarts's angel during Bill's time there. They'd started in the same year, though Abigail had been a Ravenclaw. In fifth yearn they'd been paired for an Arithmancy project. Looking back, he could now admit that she'd manipulated him from the moment they'd officially met. She had flirted so he would do the whole project on his own and later bragged to her friends about the excellent marks 'that foolish _Weasley_ ' had gotten her.

At the time however, he'd been blind to her flaws and rotten core. When he'd asked her out after the project was finished, she'd sneered down at him like he was worth less than the dirt on her shoes. She explained at length that a poor blood-traitor was so far beneath her, she'd rather date a half-blood. She was, after all, an Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Smith, descendants of Helga Hufflepuff herself!

After publically humiliating Bill, she had flounced off and had attached herself to Thorfinn Rowle. A seventh year Slytherin and Heir to the Noble House of Rowle and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The only reason the episode hadn't destroyed Bill's future prospects, was his own considerate popularity, status as a kind and helpful prefect, and excellent grades.

The joke had been on Abigail though. Bill had returned for his sixth year as with twelve OWLs, almost all Outstandings, and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett. He'd also filled out over the course of that summer. Filling out his tall and lanky appearance.

Abigail on the other hand had been demoted as Heiress in favour of her younger cousin Zacharias. She had failed several of her OWLs and Rowle had married a French Heiress over the summer.

The whole thing had left a deep scar in Bill's heart. Sure she'd had her comeuppance, but that didn't diminish the hurt from being so humiliated by his first crush. He'd kept wary of girls after that. Only going for the meek, plain girls who didn't approach him first. It never lasted, he always found himself bored with them after a couple of dates.

The Veela looked like she had spunk, and would give it as good as she got. But she had tried to win him minutes after their introduction. She'd basically thrown herself at him and when he didn't react she gave him the cold shoulder. Bill was torn between chasing her —doing whatever it took to get that attention back on him — and being glad she'd given up. Her flirtation hadn't just stroked his ego, it had woken something inside of Bill. Something primal that demanded he'd get the Veela's attention back on him. Thankfully she hadn't flirted with anyone else. In fact, he'd seen her brush off the attentions of many other boys.

* * *

Viktor had gotten lost. Again. He didn't know how he did it, but he lost his way in Hogwarts at least once a day. It was like the castle changed on purpose whenever he walked its halls on his own. He'd stumbled upon Harry and his suitor having a private moment two times already! Not to mention that he had witnessed Hermione accepting Courtship from the dark Slytherin as well as agreeing to go to the Ball with him. And he'd accidentally overheard the dark Slytherin and the girl who also hung around Harry's suitor squabbling about how to get Ron to ask the girl —Patty? No, Pansy — to the Yule Ball.

This time he saw Luna handing over a book to Ron's eldest brother, the one with the earring. Viktor immediately turned around, he'd intruded on enough private moments. He could guess what their meeting was about easily enough. Fleur's inner Veela had decided on a mate, and her intended was wary of her desperate measures. Luna was obviously helping things along in her own cryptic way.

Cursing Hogwarts in his head for making him privy to so many secrets, Viktor didn't pay attention to where he was going. Not that it would have mattered in his opinion. He could have followed a map and still have gotten lost. This time however it meant he bumped into someone.

As he stepped back and started to apologize, Cedric cut him off. "It's my fault, Viktor, I saw you weren't paying attention to your surroundings and stepped into your path on purpose."

Viktor took in the seeker. His usual smile was a little shaky and his body language betrayed his nervousness. For a moment he allowed himself to appreciate the other's physique before focusing on Cedric's face again.

The blonde went on, "You see, I wanted to ask you something, private. I thought, since we're both haunted by our fans, and they won't be happy no matter who we take, and well the others all have date, or will have pretty soon, I thought we might go together. That's if you want to? It doesn't have to mean anything, I just …"

Viktor only half listened to the blond Hufflepuff rambling on. He'd wanted to ask the Cedric himself, but hadn't known how. His career had insured his social skills were non-existent, and being the son of the Bulgarian Prime Minister had taken care of the rest.

It looked like Cedric was running out of steam, so he took Cedric's hand between his. His "I'd love to be your date for the Yule Ball" was accented heavily, but Cedric lit up nonetheless. For some minutes they just stood there, in a deserted hallway just of the Great Hall, basking happily in each other's presence — in someone who understood them and their obligations and duties perfectly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Ignatius Prewett Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett, and Bill his Heir as he has no children. At this point in time, Ignatius is still alive and asked Bill to seek a different career so he doesn't lose his Heir prematurely.


	26. Rising from the ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this f*cking chapter! It wasn't just life getting in the way — though the heat, post-exam depression, and a bad break-up with my boyfriend — but also a brilliant, in my opinion, idea that refused to let itself be written down. I've rewritten the second part of this chapter about a dozen times, all different scenarios and timelines, before it finally worked out.
> 
> Thank you, all of you, for your patience and reviews. I hope I came through for you.
> 
> On a sidenote, someone commented on a phrase I used for crying during one of the working through abuse scenes. I want to apologize if I offended anyone because I'm not always able to convey my exact meaning in my not so perfect English. I was sexually assaulted as a child and my now ex-boyfriend lived through a similar childhood as Harry did with the Dursleys. So I do take assault and abuse very very seriously. I hope do justice to the subject and if you have any suggestions, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a review on your way out!

Her plan had not entirely gone as she expected, but Agnes was no less pleased with the results. To think that the man she'd once loved with all her heart wasn't a man at all! That… _being_ must have cast a spell on her, because she would have never fallen for a magical Creature otherwise. Well, he was in Azkaban now and couldn't enchant her anymore.

That left only his children. The girl had been dealt with, but had most likely only inherited her mother's foul blood. She was the only blonde in a line of redheads. Her brothers on the other hand…Agnes needed to come up with something creative for them.

Humming, Agnes placed the amulets that supported the enchantment securely around the house. Suddenly her husband bellowed and irritated she hung up the last one. When she arrived downstairs, her husband informed her they were to leave for the continent immediately. Irate, she tried to change his mind. However, he was too smart for her this time as he evoked the family magics to bind her to his will.

She had thought him too stupid to make use of that particular detail in their marriage contract, now she had to pay for her trust in his lack of intelligence. No matter how hard she pleaded, manipulated, bribed, and tried to blackmail, for once Gilbert stood firm in his decision. Within hours their trunks were packed and the house sealed.

As Agnes looked back one last time to Godric's Hollow, she swore this was not the end. She'd come back and destroy the line of Dumbledore. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

* * *

Ariana woke up alone with a start as screaming tore her from her dreams. She was still sitting on Marvolo's lap, his arms keeping her tight against his chest, allowing her to feel the tension in his frame. Slowly, she began to make sense of the voice shouting at them, or rather Marvolo.

With barely concealed surprise Ariana observed Aberforth raging at her soulmate. "You bastard! Defiling my sweet, innocent sister!" She blocked out his foul language in favour of taking in his appearance. While his magic was all Abe, he looked so old! At 114 he shouldn't look like he was at death's door!

And then she felt it. His fire, already barely contained and crackling just below his skin, slipped from his control and took the glamour with. It was absolutely breath taking as it swelled around them, filling the hospital wing. It was wild and unrestricted, but didn't burn anything it touched. To Ariana it felt like home.

* * *

When Marvolo saw the younger Dumbledore brother's control slipping, his only thoughts went to his beloved, sitting on his lap and therefore partially shielding him. He didn't expect the flames that whirled around them, warm instead of hot, soothing instead of burning.

Nor had he anticipated Dumbledore's now birdlike features and sudden youth. His mouth and nose had transformed into a beak. His face was free of wrinkles and his hair replaced by red and golden feathers. His nails had become a claws and wings flared behind his back, pieces of ripped cloth decorating them.

For once in his life, Marvolo's brilliant mind faltered. He was too stunned by this latest revelation — and why did it always have to do with the Dumbledores? — to really process what was going on.

An inhuman shriek tore him from his stupor and for a moment it looked like Dumbledore would lunge for him. But then his beautiful mate interfered. In less then a second she had freed herself from his now slack arms and had the bird creature by the ear.

Undaunted by the piercing eyes and furious squawk, she started _scolding_ her older brother. "Aberforth Dumbledore, you will calm down immediately! Marvolo is my _soulmate_! He had every right to hold me in his arms!"

The … bird shrieked, as if to defend himself. Ariana remained unimpressed however. "I don't care what it looked like! Magic itself bound us together. Besides...we were fully clothed on a chair! Nothing scandalous could have happened!"

Here Marvolo had to hold back his chuckle. Clearly his beloved was very naïve if she thought a chair and clothes prevented intimate moments. It woke something primal inside him, a beast that was very pleased with its mate's innocence. Carefully he suppressed that part of himself. Now was not the time.

As he watched Ariana calmed down her brother. The flames retreated, as did the beaks and wings, but even without them there was something decidedly other about the man. Well, beside the feathers instead of hair and the impossible youth. When Dumbledore stormed in he had looked double his age. Now Marvolo would estimate him only a few years older than Ariana.

* * *

Harry's heart was racing in his chest as he dressed for the Yule Ball. Severus had allowed him and Draco to talk in semi-privacy every time he came back from an appointment with Andromeda. Those meetings always left Harry feeling unsteady and his emotions raw. He hadn't cried since that very first appointment, but having to recount the abuse and trying to give it a place still made him relive the anger, the sadness, the fear, and the shame.

Not to say that the therapy wasn't effective. His nightmares had lessened and he didn't shy away anymore when Severus or Draco touched him. He actually felt better once the session was over. He also became more assertive, able to speak if he didn't want to do something.

So, he was healing. Small steps at a time, but healing nonetheless. The reason Harry was so nervous? He still hated being in the spotlight, and going to the Yule ball on Draco's arm would get him a lot of attention. Also, the thought of having to dance with all of Hogwarts petrified him. The champions had to open the ball with their dates after all and no one else was allowed to dance until the champions had completed the first waltz. It made something Harry had grown to like into a spectacle.

Thankfully Severus and his dogfathers had celebrated Christmas earlier. It had only been an intimate dinner and the exchange of presents. But being in the presence of people who loved him and each other unconditionally had soothed Harry.

Now he was back in the Gryffindor tower, putting on his emerald robes lined with gold. He had allowed Luna to braid the front of his hair back into two braids that combined into one braid on the back of his head. On his temples two additional braids, one on each side, disappeared behind his ears.

To distract himself from his nerves, Harry wondered about the dates his group would bring. Hermione still refused to say anything about her date and necklace. And Ron was no less secretive, despite the constant ribbing of the other Gryffindors. He suspected Fleur had worked things out with Bill, since she had gone from depressed and frustrated to elated in one week. As for Cedric and Viktor… Well who knew? Viktor could be less expressive than a rock when it suited him and Cedric hadn't looked at anyone since Cho had been outed as a bully.

"Thanks again, mate!" Ron called out to him as he put on his own robes, the ones Harry had gifted Ron when he'd seen the…rags Molly had thought sufficient for her youngest son. For once, Ron's ginger hair didn't clash with his clothes. Instead he looked stylish in his black robes with purple accents.

He smiled over at Ron. He had expected it to be a battle and a half to get Ron to accept them as Christmas gift, but the redhead had capitulated surprisingly fast. Harry suspected his date's involvement.

When Neville was dressed as well, they descended to the common room to wait for the girls. Thankfully they didn't have to wait very long. Fleur and Luna had opted to get ready at the Gryffindor tower to help each other with hair and make-up. Harry had to say, they all looked lovely. Together they left the common room to join the others in the Entrance Hall.

As they walked down the stairs, Harry could see Draco already waiting. He was accompanied by Zabini and Parkinson. He smiled shyly at him as Draco walked up to him. Surprisingly Zabini approached Hermione and Parkinson raised a brow at Ron, who smiled sheepishly at her. Huh, he hadn't expected all three of them to fall for Slytherins. Harry'd gotten to know Draco's friends during their study sessions and he actually liked Zabini's laidback attitude and Parkinson's biting wit. Fleur had split off to greet Bill, smiling though toning down her allure. They looked a stunning couple.

Cedric and Viktor showed up just in time for line up. When Professor McGonagall asked them where their dates were, Cedric lifted their joined hands as answer. It stunned Professor McGonagall into silence and they took their place in the middle with no more fuss.

Surrounded by friends, Harry felt his nerves calm a little. As he gave himself a mental pep talk, his hand was squeezed. He looked up to Draco, who smiled reassuringly at him. That helped and when the doors to the Great Hall opened to let in the champions and their dates, Harry was able to walk in with his head held high.

During dinner Harry questioned Bill about possible career choices that centred on Ancient Runes. Bill was willing to expand on a subject they both loved and easy conversation flowed at the champion's table as the others put in their own two cents. Harry would have preferred to sit with all of his friends together, but this wasn't too bad.

All too soon the plates were empty and the tables cleared away with an elegant flick of Lady Malfoy's wand. A podium replaced the head table, the band a favourite amongst wizard folk. According to Draco at least. Harry's nerves were back in full force as they took their place on the dance floor. Only Draco's grounding presence kept him from panicking.

Then the music started. And all Harry's nerves slid away as they _flowed_ into the waltz. It was like they were flying, he couldn't describe it any differently. It just felt right, pressed against Draco's chest, moving to the beautiful music. It was a magical moment, undisturbed by the onlookers.

Harry was actually disappointed when the music ended and he floated back to consciousness. Draco didn't allow him to become self-conscious and instead whisked him away into a fast paced polka.

By the time the group met up at the refreshment table, Harry was exhausted. They sat the next dance out with Hermione, Zabini, Ron, and Parkinson. Neville and Luna were still going strong, while the older members of their group had snuck out into the garden.

After talking, and getting to know the Slytherins a lot better, they returned to the dance floor. It was a magical time for Harry and he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to leave the safety of Draco's arms ever again.

By midnight they started to tire a little. Taking longer breaks in between dancing and talking with other people. At the moment Harry, Luna, and Hermione were listening to Hagrid who was talking about the beasties hidden in Hogwarts' own Black Lake. Apparently the Giant Squid wasn't the most exotic magical creature present. Hogwarts had their own merpeople colony.

"Do they really look like beautiful women with a fishtail?" Hermione asked, clearly thinking of the little mermaid like Harry.

"Nay. That's just what muggles made of them. They don't sing beautifully either, at least not above the water," Hagrid answered.

"Above the water?" Harry wondered.

"Aye. Lovely voices when you hear them under water, but awful shrieking if they come above the surface," Hagrid clarified.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, both thinking of the puzzle of the golden egg. Once again, Hagrid provided them with vital information and they couldn't wait to share it with the group. With about two months left until the Second task, tensions were rising high. Still, they agreed to simply enjoy this evening before throwing themselves back into preparations.

Luna on the other hand was giving Hagrid some tips to help win Madame Maxine over. He'd been blundering through their previous dates and it was a miracle the big-boned Headmistress had even agreed to dance with the half-giant. It would probably take more than a couple tips to make up for Hagrid's lack of social skills, but it was a start.

* * *

A satisfied Draco escorted Harry to the Gryffindor tower. The ball had exceeded all expectations. His love leaned drowsily on him as they climbed the final staircase. Harry had been relaxed beyond expectations when they started their first dance. He'd been worried that Harry wouldn't be able to let go of his nerves and really enjoy himself, but he'd worried for nothing.

Draco gently shook Harry as they arrived at the portrait of the Gryffindor tower. His love blinked sleepily at him.

"Time to go to bed, love," Draco told him.

"'Kay," Harry yawned.

Draco couldn't help himself. His love looked just too adorable. He leaned forward and softly kissed Harry on the lips. Harry tensed for a moment before melting into Draco. Holding himself back, he ended the kiss after a few moments.

"Goodnight, love," he said as he guided Harry through the portrait hole. He didn't regret kissing Harry, but if they went any further now he would end up scaring his love away.

Ah, well. At least he finally had something to tease Blaise and Pansy with. To think that all three of them had fallen for the Golden Trio.

 


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, but this is the last chapter of this story! It's finally finished! It gives me a real sense of happiness and accomplishment to be able to mark this as complete.
> 
> This in unbetaed as of yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and leave a review on your way out ;)

"Ariana, would you please explain why your brother was literally on fire?" Marvolo asked, doing his best to make sense of the facts presented to him.

The second Dumbledore brother had walked in on them and had promptly lost his control and human appearance. He had transformed into a Veela like creature, except the flames hadn't harmed anyone. Once Ariana had calmed her brother down, or rather scolded him into behaving, he had become mostly human again. The only things that gave away his creature side were his youth and the feathers instead of hair.

For the life of him, Marvolo couldn't think of any Creature, or even Beast, that matched all of these characteristics. Had Dumbledore been Veela his flames would have burned instead of soothed. And Veela didn't have the gift of Eternal Youth. Ifrits typically didn't have bird features. There were no other associations between birds and fire in any mythology, magical or otherwise, except for… But no, that was impossible. It had to be!

He looked at the Dumbledore siblings, his beloved still reprimanding her guilty looking brother, and felt his whole world shift. "Ariana," he tried again. This time his voice got her attention and she smiled apologetically at him. "Beloved, when were you going to tell me that the Dumbledores are phoenixes?" he asked, keeping his voice deceptively calm.

Ariana blushed deeply, stunned Marvolo had figured out the family secret so quickly. Of course Abe had practically handed him all the facts on a silver platter, but still! No one had ever guessed correctly before. She didn't really know how to respond, luckily Abe was quicker to gather his wits.

"Solved the family secret, huh. Albus did always complain that you were too smart for your own good. Of course, _he_ meant that you were smarter than him and he never could stand people outshining him. Not that I made it very difficult, should have prepared myself better…" Abe's voice trailed off. No doubt he was lecturing himself internally.

She couldn't quite repress a smile at seeing her favourite brother behave as he'd always done. Grumpy and sarcastic fit Abe to a t. Even as a teenager he had been an ill-tempered old man in a youthful body. Abe had cared more for animals and Beasts than human interaction, actively shunning people if he could get away for it. Ariana could only hope that he hadn't been completely alone over the years. The Secret created natural barriers and Abe really didn't need any more of those.

"So, Albus's phoenix was himself? Or was it just a normal phoenix he'd found somewhere and bonded with?" Marvolo asked with a frown.

Ariana gasped. "No! Please tell me he didn't do that! That he wasn't that far gone!"

She looked at Abe, desperate for him to tell her she was wrong. That he had found another phoenix to spend his life with. But Abe refused to meet her eyes and that told her everything she needed to know. She sunk to her knees, feeling sick. Her vision watered.

"It's all my fault," Ariana whispered brokenly. "If I had been more careful that day, none of this would have happened. My fault."

She felt her soulmate picking her up, saying something, but it didn't really register. The only thing she could think off was that everything was her fault. Papa, mama, Albus, Gellert, and Abe had suffered because of her. Even Marvolo had been trough so much that could be traced back to her. Because she had been so insistent to play outside.

"Ariana!" A smack on her cheek reached through the fog of her panic and brought her back to the present. Once again she was cuddled on Marvolo's lap. Abe stood in front of her and Marvolo was trying to glare him to death. Softly she touched her painful cheek before turning to Marvolo and bringing his face to hers.

"It's alright. I needed that," she said. The tension in his arms faded though the glare remained.

"It's not your fault, Ari." She wanted to deny, but Abe grabbed her hands. "Listen to me! It was not your fault! You were a child! Blame Father for not making sure the wards were up, Mother for not keeping an eye on you, or even Al for reading instead of playing with you. You are the only blameless person in this whole sordid history!"

"He's right, love," Marvolo reassured her. His magic cloaked her, calming her down completely.

She couldn't help but say, "But Albus, the fight…"

Abe cut her off decisively. "That's all on me. I confronted Al with his neglect of you and the fact his plans were frankly disgusting. I fired the first spell. Gellert reacted to me threatening his soulmate and before we knew it, it had turned into a full-blown battle. You stumbled into the middle, attracted by the sounds and colours. Gods, Ari! We thought you were dead! And each of us thought themself guilty of firing the fatal curse! It broke both of their hearts and both fully expected to follow soon after you. Al couldn't handle the pain or the guilt, and when he separated himself in an effort to dull his feelings, his bond with Gellert was damaged beyond repair."

They fell silent, each contemplating the absolute mess that was the Dumbledore's history. A postal owl swooped in and pecked Abe until he paid and took the newspaper. As the owl flew out he threw the paper on the bed, to which Ariana had relocated after scolding Abe. Curious and in need of distraction Ariana picked up the Daily Prophet. Seeing the article on the front page she gasped loudly and dropped the paper like it had burned her.

Blood pounded in her ears and she was gasping for breath. Her heart raced in her chest and she broke out in cold sweat as the picture transported her back to that awful place. She felt like throwing up, even as the edges of her vision blurred.

Then Marvolo's magic cloaked her and she felt safe again. She threw herself in his arms and buried her head in his chest. His strong presence kept her grounded as her days of that prison flashed before her eyes.

She ignored their pleas to tell her what happened in favour of curling up in her beloved's embrace. She couldn't deal with this. Not now. So she shook her head when Abe asked her what was wrong. Tried to focus only on Marvolo's magic, on the way their magic mingled together.

She heard from far away as if through water, Marvolo asking Abe for the newspaper. He didn't let her go though and she focused on that, instead of… She shivered violently, before pressing her face even harder against his chest. Maybe if she tried hard enough they would become one in body as well as in soul.

"Ariana," Marvolo coaxed softly. "Love, this woman. Is she the one who did this to you?" She knew he was talking about the picture. Words failed her, so she nodded against his chest. He'd understand.

And he did. He didn't let her go as he called for the nurse. Nor when the nurse poured some potions down her throat. And when she allowed darkness to claim her he was laying right beside her.

* * *

Dolores woke with a start. She looked around in confusion. This was not her comfortable bedroom, decorated in pink and lace. The walls were stone, clad with chains and moss instead of plates with kittens. She was restrained by one such pair of iron manacles. Her arms twisted at an uncomfortable angle. Nor was she wearing her new nightgown, bought specifically to seduce Cornelius. Someone had dressed her in old, ratted robes. They looked more like prisoner garb than anything suitable for the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, she observed with cool detachment.

Footsteps echoed through the dungeon. And before long the new Lord Slytherin was standing before her. He smirked down at her. "Hello, Madam Umbridge. How do you find your new accommodations?" he asked.

She crinkled her nose and answered, still with that same unnatural calmness. "Quite inadequate. Surely an important Lord as yourself could receive his guest in a more suited place?"

"But of course. However, you are not a guest, Madam Umbridge. You are a prisoner, my prisoner to be exact," he responded, still with the same polite tone, as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"Excuse me? I'm not a prisoner. I'm the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and his future wife. You have no right to keep me here like this." She tried to shout, but her voice refused to go louder. Her anger kept dissipating and really, he did sound very logical, didn't he?

He laughed as her inner struggle became visible on her face. "I'm sure you are wondering what is happening to you. I gave you a modified Calming Draught. One keyed to me. You are unable to feel anything beyond polite disinterest, unable to find my choices outrageous, and unable to express yourself as you would like to. How do you like being not only a captive, but a captive inside your own body at that?"

"Why would you do this to me?" she asked. It infuriated her that she was unable to get angry, but even that emotion slipped through her fingers before she could focus on it, hold on to it.

"Why indeed. Tell me, Dolores." The way he presumed to be on a first name basis should have been oil on the fire. "Do you remember this girl?" He showed her the picture of a pretty, blond girl.

"That is Ariana Dumbledore," she answered honestly, against her wishes.

"Correct. Oh, if you're wondering, I also gave you a modified version of Veritaserum." He smirked.

"Veritaserum is highly controlled by the Ministry. You have no business giving it to innocent people." Dolores tried to be indignant, but how could she when it was so logical to give her some?

"Ah. But that's the clincher, isn't it? You are _not_ innocent. In fact, I sincerely doubt that anyone in your family line was innocent." She couldn't even deny it. "Now that we have established you know Miss Dumbledore, why don't we discuss your and your family's role in the events of the last century? For starters, why did you imprison Ariana Dumbledore?" he asked pleasantly.

"I merely kept up the work of my mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother. It was of the utmost importance we kept her asleep in the crystal coffin." He didn't seem pleased with her answer and she tried to make him understand. "You see the Dumbledore's tried to pass themselves off to society as a normal wizarding family. Even though Percival married a mudblood instead of my own great-grandmother. But that's not the worst. They, the males at least, were Creatures." Even with the Drought in her system, distain coloured her voice.

Lord Slytherin raised one brow. "Were they now?"

She nodded eagerly, misinterpreting his interest. "Indeed. My great-grandmother found out when she cursed the girl, Ariana, to punish Percival for refusing her."

"And how did she curse the girl?" he asked.

Thinking he would soon come around to see her side and congratulate her on her family's cunning plan, she babbled on. In her eagerness and induced calm state, she didn't see the warning signs of his body language.

"You see, she enchanted the girl to disrupt her control over her magic. After she had gotten three _muggle_ boys to beat her up for displaying it in the first place. But then Percival arrived and she witnessed his _disgrace_ , and she knew the sons must have it as well. At least _he_ went to Azkaban," she finished with a sneer.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Why did she leave the Dumbledore's alone for such a long time? I assume she had more planned."

"Oh yes, however, her brute of a husband took her to the Continent for years. Only after his death was she able to return and complete her revenge. By then the oldest, Albus too many names Dumbledore, had become _engaged_." She scoffed. Why anyone would want to marry a Beast was beyond her understanding. "So she altered her plans. The youngest son was an prime target for an spell that heightened his anger and once they all got to fight it was easy to make the girl walk into the middle and fake her death."

"Why keep her imprisoned?" He really did ask all the right questions.

She preened. "She was to be a failsafe. Should the other two manage to build up their happiness again, she was to be used."

"You are a fool of the highest degree, Dolores Umbridge."

She looked up in surprise at the sudden switch in tone. But before she could express that an oppressive feeling of dread fell over the room. She panted as she curled up against the wall and shivered uncontrollably.

"My lord." A raspy voice addressed Lord Slytherin, who looked down at her with disgust and loathing in his eyes.

"Fenrir. Feel free to have fun with this one. Just remember to let out the Dementors when you're done. They are hungry." His voice was cold cruel.

"Thank you, My Lord," the werewolf answered before giving her a toothy smile. Dolores knew she should be panicking but the Calming Drought still prevented her from feeling anything but disdain for his filthy appearance and sharp, yellow teeth.

* * *

The screams wouldn't start until almost four hours after the Dark Lord left the basement in an abandoned mansion of one of his followers. One that housed the Greyback pack and temporarily also a horde of hungry Dementors.

Madam Umbridge's body was never recovered and the news of her disappearance after being fired from the Ministry in disgrace was soon forgotten. With no immediate family, her possessions were seized to compensate the Creatures she had harmed with her anti-Being laws. Not that plates with kittens and ugly doilies proved very valuable.

What wasn't quickly forgotten was the announcement of Lord Slytherin's courtship of Ariana Dumbledore. The papers were filled for weeks with the meagre details reporters had found about the youngest Dumbledore's reappearance and her whirlwind romance with the handsome Lord Slytherin. Lady Malfoy herself had confirmed their soul bond and the whole magical world watched with bated breath.

Many reporters bemoaned the intense need for privacy from the couple, as this meant that the required dates and gift couldn't be discussed. Even worse was the fact they had an intimate ceremony with only close friends and family present before taking a long honeymoon outside of Britain. For months the papers were filled with nothing but speculation about the particulars.

Until of course the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament came around and all the gossip connected with the champions…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible I will write some post epilogue scenes if you ask nicely and I find the inspiration for it. But as it is, I consider this finished


	28. The End

I got new inspiration at last! It's been a very, very busy start of the year — I've had days of 10 hours at least four times a week — which pretty much killed of any desire to write. But last week a tumblr post got my attention and a first outtake took shape. I will post all outtakes in a different story: An Oath of Truth


End file.
